


Vittime Del Nostro Tempo

by Annabel__Lee



Category: Fedez-Fandom, MIKA (Musician) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, No Glory, X-Factor - Freeform, XF9, no happy ending, no hope, no love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabel__Lee/pseuds/Annabel__Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si perde, Federico, perché sente troppo e non sa come fare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pale Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> L’autrice non intrattiene con gli artisti citati nella storia alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
> Il testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio o finalità lucrativa, e non pretende di fornire informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta.  
> L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.
> 
> *

“Amo la vita così ferocemente, così disperatamente, che non me ne può venire bene: dico i dati fisici della vita, il sole, l’erba, la giovinezza. L' amore per la vita è divenuto per me un vizio più micidiale della cocaina: e io divoro, divoro, divoro… Come andrà a finire, non lo so.”  
-Pier Paolo Pasolini

I

Pale Blue Eyes

Le mattine di Milano sono grigie e pesanti. Ti si appiccicano addosso quando esci di casa al mattino, ti rimangono cucite ai vestiti fino a fine giornata, e anche a furia di lavare e smacchiare non si riesce più a distinguere il grigio della città da quello che ti sboccia dentro.  
Giulia stamattina l'ha salutato con un bacio sulla guancia, le labbra sporche di marmellata e i capelli ancora umidi. L'ha trovata a capo chino su pagine e pagine di appunti scritti in grafia tondeggiante e ordinata, lo sguardo stanco e ogni ora di sonno perso disegnata nelle vene rossastre che le affioravano negli occhi, e l'ha costretta a prendersi una pausa.  
Lei ha sorriso, e Federico si è convinto di star bene, guardandola sgranocchiare le sue fette biscottate e salutandola sulla porta.  
E' questo che conta, no?  
Fanculo, pensa Federico, che le mattine di Milano le vive poco e male, tra una sigaretta lasciata a metà e un caffè buttato giù troppo in fretta, quando di corsa scende le scale del suo appartamento, le chiavi dimenticate ancora una volta sul piano della cucina.  
Le mattine di Milano vanno in fretta, tanto che alle sette del mattino la città già pulsa e freme. E tu ti ritrovi a camminare a passo svelto, la vita gettata sulle spalle e il grigio della città che ti entra nei polmoni.  
E forse, solo forse, non sei felice come credi.

La sera del primo Live è tutto un turbinare di luci, grida, e ansia che gli indurisce le vene e fa tremare le mani. Quando esce dal camerino qualcosa appena sotto il diaframma comincia a stringersi dolorosamente.  
Certe cose non cambiano mai.  
Neanche si rende conto della serata che scorre. La scena lo assorbe nelle sue luci e nelle sue lacrime. Lo inghiotte, e Federico non riesce più a ricordarsi niente quando le telecamere si spengono e viene risputato stanco, sudato, e senza più la voglia di tornare a casa.  
Questo prova a non pensarlo.  
E' diventato un maestro, Federico, a fingere che la sua sia solo una giornata no, che domani si sveglierà felice e che il cielo avrà di nuovo il colore azzurro pallido degli occhi di Giulia. Che amarla, senza se e senza ma, con le farfalle nello stomaco e senza tutte quelle grida che gli fanno scoppiare il cervello e il cuore, tornerà ad essere facile come respirare. Litigano, litigano troppo. Anche se al mattino tutto sembra andare bene.  
La sigaretta ha un sapore amaro e pastoso, lo stesso del primo tiro quando aveva tredici anni. Quando non fumi del vero tabacco da un po', la sensazione che ti lascia in bocca fa sempre un po' schifo, ma Federico si accontenta e rimane seduto sul gradino del parcheggio, gli occhi persi nel cemento, la sigaretta accesa che sfrigola quando prende la seconda boccata.  
“Pensavo tu avessi mollato quelle.”  
Federico alza gli occhi e Michael lo guarda con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Tu hai beccato un congiuntivo. E' una grande serata.”  
L'altro sbuffa, sedendosi accanto a lui. È un po' ridicolo, pensa Federico, con quelle sue gambe lunghissime, accovacciato su un gradino di neanche cinquanta centimetri.  
Almeno ha lasciato in camerino l'Unicorno.  
“Smettila di prendere in giro il mio italiano. Ho molto migliorato.”  
Federico ride, e una nuvoletta di fumo fluttua fra loro. Michael arriccia il naso, guardandolo accigliato. “Ora sì che ti riconosco.”  
“Oh, shut up.”  
La sigaretta viene lanciata lontano, nel buio. Arde più intensamente, un istante, prima di spegnersi.  
“ 't was a good show tonight.” dice Michael, distendendo le gambe e poggiandosi sui gomiti. Federico lo guarda di sottecchi. Tiene la testa reclinata, e gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Continuo a non essere d'accordo su quello che hai detto sui Moseek.”  
“Ah, ma smettila. Vediamo cosa tira fuori a prossimo live.”  
La gara è cominciata davvero. Fanno fatica a lasciarsela alle spalle, davanti al pubblico e lontana da loro, e si ritrovano a punzecchiarsi come due quattordicenni. Vecchia  
e sana competizione.  
Federico qualche volta la prende troppo sul serio. E' un errore che fanno tutti, prima o poi, perché improvvisamente ti trovi una carriera e una vita che non sono le tue fra le mani, e basta un azzardo sbagliato e tutto va a puttane.  
Il mondo dello spettacolo è proprio come lo dipingono: splendente, dorato, e pieno di pezzi di merda pronti a rovinarti, anche se la colpa non è tua.  
“Qualche volta mi dimentico di quanto sia massacrante.”  
L'altro non risponde, limitandosi a guardare in alto, nella spirale luminosa dei lampioni giallastri. Dopo un attimo sospira. “Lo è. Quei ragazzi, in live vedono come realmente stanno le cose. You know, some of them are so young. They don't know what's like. You can be the best singer in the fuckin' world, but either the audience likes you or you're out.”  
“Vacci piano con l'inglese, zio. Mi tocca trovarmi un interprete.”  
“Volio solo dire che è dura. Più per loro che per noi.”  
E' una conversazione che hanno avuto fin troppe volte. Le parole sono quasi le stesse, i pensieri pure. Sembrano due attori che hanno imparato la loro parte a memoria, ogni volta che l'argomento salta fuori, ma stasera Federico è stanco, e non riesce ribattere. A dire che non è d'accordo, che lui tutta quell'ansia addosso la sopporta a stento, fra risate nervose e sigarette che non dovrebbe fumare.  
Si gode il silenzio rilassato che cade tra loro. Il ginocchio dell'altro gli sfiora la caviglia. La notte si fa un po' più fredda.  
“Che hai Fede?”  
La voce di Michael è diversa da quella che usa sul palco. L'accento è più marcato, il tono più caldo e arrochito, scuro come le occhiaie che ha sotto gli occhi e il disastro di ricci incrostati di gel che si ritrova in testa. Sembra più vecchio dei suoi trentadue anni.  
Federico lo preferisce così, l'uomo nascosto sotto l'eterno ragazzino che ogni giorno si lascia scivolare addosso, e che paradossalmente aleggia sempre su di lui. Quando Mika viene lasciato appeso ad una gruccia in un camerino sterile, e quello che rimane è proprio lì al suo fianco, con quel tono un po' severo, con quello sguardo stanco e languido, nella luce industriale di un parcheggio di Milano.  
Federico si guarda le scarpe. Non risponde.  
“All right.”  
La mano di Michael si posa insistente ed indesiderata sulla sua spalla, e improvvisamente quei suoi occhi penetranti lo guardano da pochi centimetri, sinceramente preoccupati.  
Federico si sente per un attimo di nuovo un ragazzino, quando il sabato mattina bigiava per saltare le due ore di matematica, e appena tornato a casa sua madre lo guardava con due occhi grandi e tristi, fingendo di non sapere.  
“It's what I think it is?”  
Michael è ottuso. Cocciuto, testardo e alle volte non riesce proprio a capire che a certa gente servono solo due cazzo di minuti di silenzio e una sigaretta scroccata per rimettersi a posto la testa e fingere che tutto vada bene. Federico lo guarda da sotto le ciglia, e un po' gli gira la testa, nel gelo della notte, nel calore della mano che gli tocca la spalla.  
Rivede il freddo degli occhi di Giulia. Il tono spezzato delle grida della ragazza, le sue, di grida, che gli avevano lasciato la voce graffiata e il petto pesante.  
Alla fine parla.  
“Mi ha più o meno buttato fuori di casa. Non ne sono sicuro.”  
“Non hai posto dove stare stanotte?”  
“A quanto pare.”  
Michael annuisce, e la sua mano si muove piano sulla sua schiena. Sembra, per un attimo, alla ricerca delle parole giuste, e Federico si chiede come sia possibile creare una frase di senso compiuto in quel caos di lingue e culture che deve essere la sua testa. Lui le parole non le trova neanche nell'unica lingua che parla da ventisei anni, figuriamoci.  
“Vieni,” dice alla fine. “You sleep at my place tonight. Ma prima io ti porto a prendere una Drink. You need it, man.”

Sono le quattro del mattino, e sono entrambi più ubriachi di quanto siano disposti ad ammettere.  
Federico si sente la testa leggera e non ci pensa più, a Giulia, ai live, alla sensazione di merda che tutte le mattine gli si deposita nello stomaco e gli rende difficile respirare.  
E' il grande pregio dell'alcol. Ti regala due ore di oblio e ti prende a cazzotti il giorno dopo, quando ti svegli con la testa che scoppia e la bocca impastata, e ti fa schifo persino guardarti allo specchio.  
Michael sta raccontando una storia su un tale _vrai connard_ con cui usciva quando aveva vent'anni e che l'ha lasciato _fucking skint_ , ed è più o meno tutto quello che Federico riesce a capire prima di scoppiare a ridere come un cretino, perché l'altro ha cominciato a parlare anche in Dio solo sa che altra lingua, ed è tutto così assurdamente esilarante. La barista gli lancia uno sguardo a metà fra lo sconvolto e il sinceramente preoccupato. Chissà perché non ha ancora deciso di sbatterli fuori, spaiati, assurdi, e completamente andati come sono.  
“Dio, Mic, ma che cazzo stai dicendo?”  
Michael scuote la testa e punta un dito contro l'altro, quasi accasciandosi sul tavolo. Forse è persino più ubriaco di lui. “See? You're 'lready better. I always get wasted when I fight with Andy. Helps every fuckin' time.”  
“Capita spesso?”  
Federico si pente di averlo chiesto nel momento in cui la risata di Michael si congela sulle sue labbra, e un lampo di lucidità gli attraversa gli occhi. Si poggia allo schienale della sedia e si passa una mano tra i capelli.  
La cosa preoccupante è che non parla subito, lui che è sempre pronto a mettere una parola dietro l'altra senza pensarci troppo. Si prende il suo tempo, e poi quando la risposta arriva lo fa a mezza voce, assieme ad uno sguardo perso nel vuoto e ad un ultimo sorso di birra scura.  
“Siamo stati insieme per otto anni ora. It's okay, it's perfectly normal.” e sembra che ripeta per inerzia una preghiera imparata a memoria.  
Non parla molto di sé, Michael, proprio mai, anche se è in grado di farti credere di conoscerlo meglio di te stesso dal primo momento in cui gli stringi la mano, e ti ritrovi davanti un sorriso tutto denti e una risata un po' sguaiata nelle orecchie.  
Parla, parla, parla, non è mai in grado di chiudere la bocca e sembra quasi che abbia paura del silenzio, ma quello che c'è di lui, in tutte quelle parole, è solo una manciata di sguardi e un pugno di riccioli scuri. Poi qualche volta se ne esce con commenti del genere, e Federico si trova a guardarlo come se non l'avesse mai visto, uno sconosciuto dalla faccia familiare che, improvvisamente, di anni ne ha dieci di più e che lo lascia con un nodo nello stomaco che neanche con tutta la buona volontà del mondo riesce a sciogliere.  
Quindi è imbarazzato, mortificato, e si sente pure un po' uno stronzo. Annuisce piano, e fissa gli occhi nel bicchierino vuoto che tiene fra le mani.  
“Federico.”  
Alza lo sguardo di scatto, e Michael è di nuovo proteso verso di lui, un paio di ricci che gli cadono sulla fronte. È più vicino di quanto si aspettasse, e il suo respiro gli sfiora le labbra. La testa gli gira e gli occhi dell'altro hanno una sfumatura ambrata che non aveva mai notato.  
“You now, va bene. Relazioni, sono una cosa complicato, and you are young. Puoi avvere dubbi.”  
Le dita di Michael gli sfiorano la guancia. Sono fredde, callose, e Federico sta trattenendo il respiro e non sa perché.  
Poi l'incantesimo si spezza, l'altro si tira indietro e la barista finalmente si decide a buttarli fuori.

Federico non si regge in piedi.  
Si appoggia al muro e preme la testa contro il cemento freddo. Michael ridacchia qualcosa in inglese e lui vorrebbe girarsi e sfidarlo, dirgli che si azzardi a ripeterlo in una lingua che in questo momento può capire, se ne ha il coraggio, il grande stronzo.  
Ha la bocca intorpidita e piena del sapore acido della bile, e il problema non è soltanto la sua ridicola tolleranza all'alcol, che alla veneranda età di ventisei anni si ferma ancora alla terza chiara, e che stasera forse avrebbe fatto meglio a non ignorare. Il problema è che ha una voglia matta di gridare e piangere, e tutto quello che riesce a fare è cercare di non vomitare sulle scarpe dell'altro, che gli tiene un braccio intorno alla vita e che non è messo poi così meglio rispetto a lui. Il corpo caldo che lo circonda gli fa venire anche un'altra voglia, ma un conato lo costringe a riconsiderare.  
“Come Here.” dice Michael e, appena ha finito di vuotarsi lo stomaco sul marciapiede, si ritrova col viso premuto contro il suo petto. È scomodo, camminare così, ma almeno non rischia di scivolare e trovarsi faccia in giù nel suo stesso vomito.  
Chiude gli occhi. Il corpo di Michael è poco familiare, e la sua presenza gli riempie la testa dell'odore di profumo costoso e gel per capelli. Gli stringe un fianco con una mano gelata, accenna una risata roca al suo orecchio, quando inciampano nell'androne di uno dei palazzi più eleganti di tutta Milano, rischiando di cadere. C'è anche il modo in cui un cuore che non conosce gli rimbomba nelle orecchie, veloce ed esaltato, e il sospiro frustrato che sfugge dalle labbra dell'altro, quando manca per la seconda volta il buco della toppa, che scivola sulla guancia di Federico, e lo fa rabbrividire.  
Non ricorda troppo, di quello che viene dopo.  
Si risveglia in un letto sconosciuto con le lenzuola azzurre, che profuma di pulito e che non ha il tempo di apprezzare, perché il sonno gli è stato strappato di dosso dal doloroso pulsare di un'emicrania che ha il sapore amaro di una bocca impastata.  
C'è un istante, che corre tra il momento immediatamente successivo a quello in cui apre gli occhi e quello in cui la luce penetrante della tarda mattinata lo costringe a serrarli, in cui non ricorda neanche il suo nome: annaspa nella coscienza appena ritrovata alla ricerca di se stesso, e trova soltanto stracci di conversazioni abbozzate e il profumo sconosciuto di una pelle che non è la sua.  
Cazzo, una sbornia del genere non se la prendeva da mesi.  
Si tira su piano, grugnendo, ricordandosi pian piano del letto non suo, di Michael mentre ride, della conversazione al bar, delle grida di Giulia e della sigaretta fumata a metà, lanciata nel buio del parcheggio dell'Arena; ed è costretto a ributtarsi sul materasso, perché la nausea gli afferra le viscere e lo lascia senza respiro.  
Prova a sollevarsi ancora, più lentamente, e la testa gli pulsa e...  
Grida. Rabbiose, frustrate, che rimbombano tra le mura e gli perforano il cervello.  
Grida che non sono solo ricordi, perché qualcuno che urla c'è davvero, e la voce giunge ovattata attraverso le pareti della stanza  
Federico si alza lentamente, avvicinandosi alla porta lasciata socchiusa.  
La luce dell'attico gli riempie gli occhi e lo costringe a chiuderli di scatto, la bile che gli gratta la gola e un giramento di testa che lo costringe a poggiarsi allo stipite della porta. Quando riesce a mettere a fuoco quello che ha intorno, vede una sala grande e luminosa, Michael dall'altra parte, e per poco non lo riconosce.  
Non è tanto il vestiario scombinato, con la cintura sganciata che pende dai pantaloni e la camicia stropicciata, o i capelli umidi e la barba incolta. Federico lo guarda e vede solo la rabbia che gli accende lo sguardo e arrossa le guance, le parole pronunciate in un inglese spezzato e incomprensibile che gli sfuggono dalle labbra come insulti e si infrangono nel silenzio dell'appartamento, come vetro scheggiato. A un certo punto scaglia il telefono lontano, e Federico può sentire il suono secco di qualcosa che si frantuma. Lo guarda stringere il pugno nei capelli, imprecando, e per un attimo sembra quasi che voglia strapparli.  
"Mic?"  
Si volta di scatto verso di lui, come una bestia spaventata. “I-I'm sorry.” balbetta “ Io ho svegliato...?”  
La sua voce trema.  
Federico si sente un coglione. Perché non sa cosa dire, né cosa fare. Perché ieri sera non doveva bere così tanto e perché di certo lui queste cose non le sa gestire manco da sobrio, quindi è inutile provare a farlo adesso. E poi Michael è quello che ride, scherza, che se ne frega del mondo. Gli occhi di Michael, ne è sicuro, sono grandi e scuri e non lo guardano pieni di riflessi ambrati e pianto, come se si aspettassero qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa.  
Apre la bocca e poi la richiude. “Mi sa che hai bisogno di un telefono nuovo, zio.” articola alla fine, perché altro da dire non trova , e il silenzio sceso nella stanza lo fa rabbrividire. Tanto vale sparare la prima stronzata che gli viene in mente.  
Michael abbassa gli occhi e ride, istericamente, la mano ancora intrecciata nei capelli. Il cellulare è rimbalzato contro il muro ed è andato in mille pezzi sul pavimento.  
Ha colpito una fotografia, lasciando un segno scuro sull'intonaco bianco. Frammenti di vetro costellano il parquet chiaro, e due uomini abbracciati restano congelati nella cornice scheggiata.  
Non è una sfuriata che ha a che fare col lavoro, questo è piuttosto chiaro, ma Federico fa finta di niente, e forse è più facile.  
“Look,” dice l'altro, dopo un istante. “Devo prendere un aereo in due ore. Se hai bisogno puoi...”  
Il respiro gli si blocca in gola, e Federico fa di tutto per non sentire.  
“Non importa.” risponde subito, senza permettergli di continuare. “Vado a casa e vedo di...”  
“All right.”  
Michael lascia finalmente cadere il braccio. Inspira profondamente, e poi espira, e la tensione nelle sue spalle si allenta un po'.  
“Mic?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Vuoi parlare?”  
L'altro scuote piano la testa, un sorriso tirato sul viso. “Lascia stare,” dice. “Sto bene. Succede, è normale.”  
No, vorrebbe dire Federico. Non è un cazzo normale, Michael.  
Gli occhi dell'altro sono grandi e ambrati nella luce del mattino. Sono così pieni di lacrime che sembrano fatti di vetro, e Federico abbassa i suoi, perché anche solo a guardarli ha paura di frantumarli.

Si sente una merda più del solito, Federico Lucia.  
Milano è sempre la stessa. Grigia, efficiente, implacabile.  
Se la sente addosso ovunque, che preme fra le scapole, che tenta di scaraventarlo a terra sotto un cielo color piombo macchiato dalle guglie del Duomo.  
Anche Federico è lo stesso, con i vestiti della sera prima addosso e la testa che gli esplode. Ha il cuore pesante e dello stesso color piombo del cielo, e come sempre cerca di non pensare.  
Ci mette quasi un'ora ad arrivare a casa, un piede davanti all'altro e il viso nascosto nel cappuccio della giacca. Tra le altre cose Milano in ottobre è fredda, e Federico si stringe un po' di più nel calore del suo stesso respiro.  
Quando Giulia apre la porta si porta una mano alla bocca e lo guarda senza parlare. È bella e pallida, e ha gli occhi gonfi di sonno e di pianto.  
“Fede,” la voce è flebile e sottile. “Dio Fede. Io non..”  
Federico la abbraccia e nasconde il volto nella sua spalla, perché non vuole parlare, non vuole spiegare, e le parole gli si bloccano in gola. Puzza d'alcol e di notte insonne, e lei, se anche se ne accorge, non dice niente, e lo stringe piano.  
“Abbiamo esagerato ieri” mormora quando si separano, e i suoi occhi sono grandi e azzurri e lucidi e Federico li guarda sorridendo stanco.  
“Già.”  
Le posa piano una mano sul viso, e il peso che sente nel cuore è grande quanto quegli occhi che non riesce a smettere di guardare: gli manca il respiro, perché c'è stato un momento in cui tutto il suo mondo era in quello sguardo, che ora è lucido e spezzato.  
Guarda Giulia, e solo quando in quel blu pallido comincia a vedere un paio d'occhi Ambrati distoglie lo sguardo, e si pianta le unghie nelle palme delle mani.

_Thought of you as my mountain top_  
_thought of you as my peak_  
_Thought of you as everything_  
_I’ve had but couldn’t keep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo _Pale Blue Eyes_ è preso in prestito da [questa]() canzone dei Velvet Underground, così come la strofa finale in inglese.
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale ad Emitea, che ha betato il capitolo e l'ha reso come lo vedete ora. Grazie quindi a lei, alle sue virgole, e alla sua meravigliosa e brutale onestà.


	2. Comfortably Numb

“A me. La storia di una delle mie follie.”  
-Arthur Rimbaud

II  
  
Comfortably Numb

  
 

E' strano vivere con la testa altrove, col cuore atrofizzato assorbito in un mondo che sembra una terra lontana, da sfiorare con la punta protesa del dito di una mano. Lasciarsi trascinare nel vortice instancabile del lavoro. Giornate in studio, interviste, servizi fotografici: Benvenuto all'Hotel California e goditi il tuo soggiorno, perché col cazzo che ne uscirai.  
A Federico va più che bene.  
Forse perché pensare, in questi giorni, è diventato difficile. Perché ha un'ossessione in testa, e assorbito com'è nel lavoro e nella fretta, riesce a trovare il tempo per non pensare, e almeno per dodici ore al giorno sopravvive.  
La sera torna a casa, bacia Giulia sulle labbra e non fa l'amore con lei. Basta ad entrambi, per adesso, ed è un periodo, e passerà, perché al mattino qualche volta se la ritrova ancora stretta fra le braccia, e il cuore gli si riempie di tenerezza.  
L'amore, quello che ti tiene legato a doppio filo ad una vita che non è la tua, non è sempre, quello fatto di passioni violente e di parole mormorate nel calore di un bacio.  
Amore è casa, è calma. E' il porto sicuro a cui tornare quando il freddo della notte ti gela le ossa e quando la testa ti gira troppo velocemente: Amore è fidarsi, e Federico crede di amare Giulia con tutto se stesso, perché una vita senza i suoi sguardi o i suoi piccoli gesti proprio non riesce a concepirla.  
Amore c'è sempre, anche quando baci chi hai promesso di amare e non senti più le farfalle nello stomaco. Quelle sono per i disperati, i bambini. La vita vera è fatta di certezze, questo sua madre glielo ripete ancora. Proprio a lui, che ha scommesso tutta la sua vita su un canale YouTube e una manciata di rime spezzate.  
Il fatto è che Federico certe cose proprio non riesce a farsele uscire dalla testa. Qualche volta si scopre con istanti stampati negli occhi senza neanche accorgersene, e così, come se li è ritrovati incastrati nel cervello, si perde a riviverli senza rendersene conto, e per quanto ci provi davvero, non riesce a lasciarli andare. La metà delle volte si ritrova con gli occhi fissi al soffitto e l'ansia che gli divora il cuore, perché quella frase proprio non doveva dirla, perché quella parola forse era meglio evitarla.  
E' confuso, Federico, perché spesso e volentieri sente cose che lo fanno tremare troppo forte e che proprio non vorrebbe sentire, come la nottata insonne che passa alla ricerca di brani per il live, che finisce con una ventina di rime scarabocchiate su un foglietto di carta strappato e gettato nell'immondizia appena arriva il mattino, perché ha lasciato la mente vagare e come al solito non ne è uscito niente di buono. Il problema, alla fine, è sempre lì: in un'immaginazione troppo fervida, rimasta incastrata nelle pieghe grigie della routine di una vita che un tempo amava, che adesso è solo dovere, silenzi, notti in bianco passate ad ascoltare vecchie canzoni e a pensare a vecchi ricordi.  
Federico è sempre stato troppo assorbito dal suo dolore, dalla sua rabbia, per prestare attenzione a quella altrui: ma qualche volta succede, e ti ritrovi uno sguardo intrappolato in testa e non sai più che fartene, perché sembra che niente te lo possa stappare di dosso.  
Lo sguardo, neanche a farlo apposta, è quello di Michael.  
Quando le prime luci filtrano dalle persiane chiuse, guarda il pezzo di carta e non sa più che farsene, perché a rileggere certe parole si stupisce di se stesso e qualcosa dentro di lui si contorce dolorosamente. E' più facile, far finta di niente. Strappare la carta, bere un caffè e fuggire.  
Aggrapparsi ai rimasugli di quello che ancora insiste a chiamare Amore, ed è più l'amicizia distratta di due persone che si sono volute bene, bene davvero. Che se ne vogliono ancora.  
Però c'è, il dubbio. L'emozione di qualcosa di nuovo, di strano, di diverso e di  _sbagliato_  che nasce nel petto e consuma ogni cosa, che Federico ignora tenacemente, che è legato a doppio filo al viso di Michael e a quello sguardo logoro che si è trovato congelato negli occhi.

Non sa che aspettarsi quando se lo trova davanti.  
Probabilmente sarebbe più catartico vederlo come se lo era aspettato, con gli occhi gonfi e la testa bassa. Invece Michael ha il sorriso stampato sulle labbra e saltella da una parte all'altra, con quei suoi maglioni assurdi e quel suo gesticolare entusiasta che riesce sempre a farlo ridere come un cretino.  
E' competitivo, spigliato, lo prende in giro e lo stuzzica, ed è come se niente fosse accaduto, e Federico si sente più leggero, ma non lo fa apposta.  
Si sente un baro quando, completamente per errore, si ritrova nel loft mentre l'altro gira il daily con i suoi ragazzi. Se qualcuno della produzione lo trova lì probabilmente si può scordare il posto di giudice nella prossima edizione, ma Dio se ne vale la pena.  
Michael sta ascoltando Eva, che canta un pezzo di cui Federico non ricorda il nome, ma che conosce. Non è male, e la parte di lui che vive perennemente nella competizione storce un po' il naso.  
Quando il ragazzo finisce, l'altro si alza in piedi. “E' bello, ma non è ottimo.” dice, con la voce attenta e misurata che tutti loro usano a telecamere accese.  
“Se ti dico una cosa,” comincia, con un sorriso giocoso sulle labbra “che non sei nella strada, sai cosa vuol dire?”  
Eva annuisce, e risponde con sicurezza.  
“Che non è la direzione giusta?”  
L'espressione di Michael cambia repentinamente, e Federico se ne accorge, anche se tutto quello che riesce a vedere di lui è una massa indistinta di ricci scuri. Inspira profondamente e butta fuori un “No,” secco e deciso, che quasi quasi sembra un rimprovero.  
Federico è piuttosto sicuro di aver sentito lo stesso tono in bocca ad un paio dei suoi vecchi professori del Liceo, e trattiene a stento una risata.  
“Tu sei un cantante di strada. Un cantante di strada deve fare tante cose per rendersi sicuro.” lo sente dire.  
Ondeggia sui talloni e abbassa gli occhi, nel momento di silenzio in cui cerca le parole adatte nella lingua giusta “Su questo palco di X factor, tutti questi milioni di persone per tre minuti ti ascoltano, e dunque tu deve alzarti a questo  _platform_ , a questa responsabilità.”.  
Mentre parla sposta il peso da una gamba all'altra, muove le mani su e giù, come se non riuscisse a dire tutto quello che vorrebbe, e l'unico modo per tirare tutto fuori è agitarsi e scuotere via le parole che gli restano impigliate tra gola e petto.  
Preso dall'entusiasmo raggiunge Eva dall'altro lato della piccola stanza, e Federico può vedere chiaramente la luce decisa che gli brilla negli occhi.  
“Quando io canto così,” dice, ondeggiando goffamente da un lato e dall'altro “sguardo che è sempre un po' dappertutto, non c'è l'autorità di fare.”  
Raddrizza la schiena, alza il mento e abbassa le spalle, fissando lo sguardo davanti a sé, e lo vede, e i loro occhi si intrecciano come se niente fosse.  
Si guardano per un brevissimo istante, e poi Michael sorride,  
“ Ma quando io canto così,” Dice, “Voi volete ascoltare molto di più.”  
Sembra quasi stia parlando a lui, e se Federico non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso non è certo questione di carisma o ammirazione: lo guarda perché improvvisamente, in tutta la stanza, non c'è più nient'altro da guardare. Solo Michael, e i suoi occhi scuri e maliziosi, che dopo un momento lo lasciano andare.  
“Questa posizione può provocare molto più fiducia.” dice ai suoi ragazzi.  
Federico si perde ad osservarlo, e cerca i suoi occhi più di una volta, ma Michael è bravo a far finta che lui non sia lì. Arriva persino a dargli di nuovo le spalle, e l'altro lo prende un po' come un insulto.  
Poi Eva canna una nota, e Michael è di nuovo in piedi, e questa volta tiene il testo della canzone in mano ed è davanti al microfono, e quando apre bocca Federico forse perde un battito, perché l'ha guardato negli occhi prima di abbassarli sul foglio di carta in bilico fra due dita.  
Quando intona i primi versi della canzone, cala il silenzio assoluto, e persino gli altri due ragazzi della sua squadra si guardano sbalorditi a sentire quella voce calda e bassa che si muove agile fra sillabe e accordi.  
Federico l'avrà sentito cantare in un registro così due o tre volte, e forse è il cuore che improvvisamente sembra esplodergli nel petto a parlare, ma si chiede come mai non lo faccia più spesso.  
Rimane ad ascoltare, a guardare. Il suo sguardo incontra quello di Michael un altro paio di volte, mentre parla ai suoi concorrenti, mentre si passa distrattamente una mano tra i capelli.  
Federico sa che è un gioco pericoloso, eppure aspetta fino all'ultima canzone dell'ultimo ragazzo, prima di andarsene, confuso e distratto.  
La verità è che forse comincia a capire, capire davvero. Il pensiero lo spaventa.  
“Tu sei sleale. Non dovresti ascoltare le prove dei miei ragazzi.”  
Federico si volta di scatto e Michael è davanti a lui, le labbra incurvate, che lo guarda dall'alto in basso con uno sguardo strano dipinto negli occhi scuri, ed è così soddisfatto della reazione che ottiene da lui che non riesce proprio a nasconderlo.  
Non ha idea di che cosa ci faccia ancora qui, lui che appare e scompare come un capriccio e non ha quasi mai neanche il tempo di fermarsi a respirare. Federico lo guarda stralunato, e anche se sembra un ladro colto sul fatto, non c'è davvero niente da nascondere.  
Non è vero?  
Stringe la sigaretta elettronica fra le dita, rimpiangendo il fumo vero e la mezza ragazzina bionda e spigliata a cui riesce sempre a scroccare una Marlboro nel backstage, quando proprio non riesce a farne a meno.  
“E' stato un caso, ne ho approfittato.” borbotta poco convinto, e il sorriso sornione di Michael si apre ancora un po'.  
“Tu hai paura,  _Fedéz_. Don't you?”  
“Paura? Primo e secondo posto,  _Mika_. Non ho bisogno di sbirciare le tue prove per farti il culo.”  
“Ah Sì? Eri lì per le prove?”  
Rispondi a questo, Federico.  
Michael sembra un  _enfant terrible_  con quel ghigno dipinto sul viso, i capelli fuori posto e il maglione colorato, e Federico si rende improvvisamente conto di quanto il suo volto sia vicino al suo solo quando si tira indietro, e tutto quello che gli rimane, mentre lo guarda allontanarsi a lunghe falcate, è il fantasma del suo respiro sulle labbra.

La verità è che Federico non pensa più all'angoscia e al silenzio quando incontra Michael nei corridoi del backstage. La sua preoccupazione evapora così come l'aveva travolto, e prova un altro sentimento che sul momento non si cura di spiegare, perché ad un tratto tutto sembra più leggero.  
A quello che sente ci pensa dopo, quando torna a casa e tutto lo investe di nuovo, e un messaggio di Giulia lo avverte di non aspettarla sveglia, che le dispiace, che farà tardi. Gli dà comunque la buonanotte, e lo ama tanto, e non è normale il peso che sente nel petto mentre legge certe parole.  
Non è normale, perché in un letto grande e vuoto rimane a fissare il soffitto e si chiede perché Michael è ancora nella sua testa, e gli si stringe lo stomaco al pensiero. Non capisce, non vuole, perché certe cose non le ha mai provate, non le ha mai messe in discussione.  
Prima che se ne accorga sono le tre del mattino, la porta di casa si apre, e Giulia gli scivola accanto nel letto, facendo attenzione perché non si è accorta dei suoi occhi spalancati e del suo cuore impazzito.  
Si volta piano, Federico, e la stringe a sé e la bacia sulle labbra, e per un momento i suoi capelli lunghi e neri sono ricci e ribelli e Federico scaccia l'immagine dalla sua testa come una bestemmia.  
Le stringe i fianchi con un po' troppo entusiasmo, le sfiora il seno con la punta della dita, e la bacia così forte che sembra ci voglia annegare, in quella bocca.  
Provare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che non abbia il sapore amaro di una verità indesiderata, di un desiderio che ha il retrogusto amaro di un peccato.  
Amo Lei, Voglio Lei. Nessun altro.  
Se lo ripete dieci, cento, mille volte prima che Giulia lo allontani con una risata stanca, sorpresa e divertita. E' tardi, e domattina devono entrambi alzarsi presto, e davvero, proprio non è il caso.  
Federico la tiene comunque stretta a sé. Serra gli occhi, e sogna Michael, labbra sottili e riccioli scuri.  
Il mattino dopo, naturalmente, il sogno svanisce, e lui non lo ricorda.

Quando Michael è nervoso si morde le labbra a sangue, e il suo sguardo si fissa in un punto e su un pensiero. Federico lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio, e si accorge dei pugni chiusi e delle nocche sbiancate che tiene ben nascoste sotto il tavolo, lontano dagli spettatori e delle telecamere.  
E' difficile, quando uno dei tuoi è sul palco a fine puntata, e tutti i tuoi sforzi si esauriscono in “No” imbastiti di buoni pretesti e scuse che, sul momento, ti sembrano soltanto emerite stronzate.  
Non si stupisce quando, dopo il suo giudizio, Michael contrae ancora di più la mascella ed evita il suo sguardo.  
Eva viene eliminato senza troppo rumore, senza troppi rimpianti. A Federico dispiace sinceramente, ma il ragazzo al pubblico non piace, ed Eleonora è sicuramente il male minore.  
Si sente un po' uno stronzo soltanto quando Michael scatta in piedi e sale sul palco, e lo vede dire qualcosa nell'orecchio del suo concorrente che gli sorride con gli occhi un po' lucidi di chi vede un sogno svanire ad un passo dal realizzarsi.  
Sì. Proprio un grande Stronzo, anche se la parte di lui che continua ad incazzarsi ogni volta che Michael si mette a criticare senza cognizione di causa i Moseek gongola un po' troppo rumorosamente. Tra le altre cose ancora gli girano le palle per l'esibizione degli Urban: è giusto, godere un po' delle sfortune altrui.  
Federico si rilassa contro lo schienale della sedia, e guarda l'altro scomparire dietro le quinte, aspettando che mandino la pubblicità per tirare fuori la sigaretta elettronica.  
Prende un paio di boccate poco convinte, aspetta.  
Michael ricompare soltanto quando uno dei tecnici comincia a segnare con le dita il conto alla rovescia per la diretta.  
Gli si siede accanto, gli Iron Mais cominciano a suonare, e Federico si sporge verso di lui.  
“Tutto bene?”  
Michael avvicina la sedia alla sua, annuendo gravemente.  
“E' un gioco.” Glielo dice sporgendosi verso di lui, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio per farsi sentire oltre la musica, e Federico non sa se lo fa di proposito, ma una delle sue mani si posa sulla sua coscia e improvvisamente qualcosa si contorce insistente nel suo stomaco.  
“Come l'ha presa?”  
Mentre parla, Michael inclina la testa verso di lui e i suoi riccioli gli solleticano le labbra, e la sua voce trema un po'. La mano dell'altro è ancora lì, e Federico non fa niente per allontanarla.  
“Continuerà a provare.”  
Non possono dire molto altro. La canzone sta per finire, e le telecamere li inquadrano un istante e sono costretti a tornare ai loro posti, e la mano di Michael indugia un secondo di troppo.  
Federico trattiene il respiro.  
Lo spettacolo continua, e lui torna a sentirsi piacevolmente insensibile.  
  
Lo trova nello stesso posto, sotto i lampioni alogeni del parcheggio deserto.  
“Potevi metterti una sciarpa, zio. Non ti conviene giocarti la voce per fare la diva.”  
Michael ride piano e il suo respiro si condensa nell'aria fredda dell'autunno Milanese. Si è tolto la giacca, e se ne sta appoggiato al muro in maniche di camicia con i polsini slacciati, e ci saranno sì e no dieci gradi, e Federico si stringe un po' di più nella sua felpa.  
La ragazzina delle sigarette gli ha lanciato una mezza occhiata di rimprovero prima di porgergli una Marlboro light, e anche se a Federico le Marlboro light fanno particolarmente cagare tiene comunque stretta nel pugno una sigaretta che non vorrebbe accendere.  
Uno lavora per mesi e mesi per liberarsi di una dipendenza, e bastano serate del genere a farti capitolare. Almeno ha smesso di farsi le canne chiuso in camerino, ma forse quello è più una conseguenza dell'assenza di Morgan e delle sue stronzate che vera forza di volontà.  
“Avevo bisogno di una pausa,” lo liquida Michael con un gesto indistinto della mano “Troppa gente dentro.”  
“Non è colpa mia se ti porti dietro anche i cani.”  
“Cani non sono un problema. Mia madre è peggio, credimi.”  
Federico soffoca una risata, che l'altro riflette appena. Appoggia la testa al muro e chiude gli occhi espirando profondamente. “Ancora convinto che sia più dura per i ragazzi?” chiede Federico dopo un istante.  
Michael non apre gli occhi. Sembra quasi stia dormendo, immobile com'è nella luce giallastra dei lampioni. Le ombre sul suo viso accentuano la piega rilassata delle labbra sottili, e scavano il suo volto accentuando gli zigomi affilati e la mascella pronunciata.  
Federico si sente le mani intorpidite dal freddo anche nelle tasche della felpa, e ci prova con tutto il cuore, ma non riesce a smettere di guardarlo. Le sue ciglia tremano appena quando risponde.  
“Quel ragazzo, lui ha un grande talento. Lui...”  
Il suo volto si acciglia un istante, e una rete sottile di rughe gli increspa la fronte. “Com'è in italiano? To sing one's heart out.”  
“Non ne ho idea. Ma credo di aver capito cosa intendi.”  
“Eppure è uscito.”  
Una mezza idea del perché Federico ce l'ha, ma non vuole infierire.  
“Cazzo, ma non hai freddo?” dice invece, e la risata dell'altro arriva roca e poco convinta.  
“Londra è peggio in questo periodo.”  
Rimangono intrappolati in un silenzio teso e pesante, e Michael continua a tenere gli occhi chiusi, e Federico indugia un istante prima di accendersi la sigaretta con un gesto nervoso.  
Quando l'altro sente lo scatto dell'accendino, si volta a guardarlo. “C'mon Fede! Ce l'avevi quasi fatta.”  
“Che ti devo dire.”  
Michael scuote piano la testa, “Sai, solo perché rovinano le corde vocali. I'd smoke one too right now.”  
Federico lo osserva interdetto, un sopracciglio inarcato.  
“Non fare così sorpreso. Sono comunque cresciuto a Londra durante i  _nineties._  Cigarettes are not that big of a deal, but they're no good for a singer, you know.” e il sorriso che gli riserva è complice e un po' malizioso.  
Proprio Michael, che piuttosto che parlare di certe cose si nasconde dietro un muro di risate e silenzi eloquenti.  
“Non ti ci facevo. E' difficile immaginarsi un Mika sedicenne che saltella strafatto da tutte le parti.”  
“Strafatto? Cosa vuol dire?”  
Federico ci pensa un secondo. “High?.” dice alla fine, la pronuncia un po' incerta.  
“Oh, Well. Penso che prima o poi tutti entrano in contatto con queste cose. Ho provato un paio. Avevo  _diciasete_  anni, infatti, ero ad una festa e uno dei ragazzi va, e dice: prova. Era Ecstasy, credo. Sono stato male.” Gli scappa una risata. “Piuttosto patetico.”  
Federico sorride con l'altro, e si porta la sigaretta alle labbra.  
Vorrebbe poter dire che anche per lui è stato così facile. Un tizio che conosci appena ti offre della roba, tu la provi e ti fa schifo e torni alla tua vita di sempre.  
Qualcuno l'avrebbe chiamata tendenza all'autodistruzione, ma Federico se ne fotte anche adesso, che la droga se l'è lasciata alle spalle, insieme alle stronzate di quando aveva vent'anni e la vita la guardava con la superbia che solo l'adolescenza ti cuce addosso, quando ti senti invincibile e il mondo è tuo, e un tiro di coca è quello che serve per convincerti che non sono solo stronzate quelle che ti stai raccontando.  
Almeno quella è una brutta abitudine a cui ha rinunciato.  
Il telefono di Michael comincia a squillare.  
Federico capisce chi c'è dall'altro lato, quando l'altro imposta il silenzioso dopo il terzo squillo. Nota anche che il cellulare è nuovo, e di questo non si stupisce.  
Lo sorprende di più l'improvvisa irritazione che sente nei confronti di un uomo che ricorda vagamente, che non conosce oltre a saluti di rito, convenevoli vuoti, e a quella volta in cui Michael ha tanto insistito per portarli tutti fuori a cena, il giorno in cui avevano finalmente finito di lavorare su  _Beautiful Disaster_. Un viso fra tecnici e truccatori, un sorriso congelato in mezzo ai frammenti di una fotografia caduta a terra.  
Vorrebbe dirgli di mandarlo a fare in culo.  
“Dovresti rispondere,” dice invece, e dovrebbe sentirsi una persona migliore, ma non è così.  
“E' a Londra per lavoro. Non ho parlato con lui da settimana scorsa.” Mormora Michael, guardando distratto lo schermo del telefono.  
Federico fa un mezzo passo avanti, gli posa una mano sulla spalla, e una tensione strana cade fra loro. Ha il sapore amaro di una sigaretta fumata a metà, della loro stanchezza condivisa che è più mal vivere che altro.  
“Sento le rotelle che girano nella tua testa Fede.” Michael gli sorride appena, la mano che gesticola vaga. “Non c'è bisogno che tu pensa a paroloni per consolarmi.” lo guarda negli occhi con le labbra strette in una linea sottile, e Federico abbassa la testa, stringendo la presa su di lui.  
“L'hai detto tu Mic. Sono complicate, queste cose.”  
Qualcosa forse si spezza, ed è strano il modo in cui il mondo comincia a correre velocemente nell'istante che segue quelle parole dette senza troppa convinzione. Federico quei momenti li vede scorrere davanti agli occhi come in un sogno, come in una storia raccontata male e frettolosamente.  
Michael ha di nuovo addosso quello sguardo strano, mentre si raddrizza, si china verso di lui, e Federico sente lo stomaco arricciarsi quando una delle sue mani gli sfiora quasi casualmente il collo, appena sotto l'orecchio, lungo il contorno scuro dei tatuaggi, e davvero, non è pronto a quello che sta per succedere.  
Lo sente, nell'aria, nel buio che corre fra loro, nelle ombre che scivolano fra i loro visi. Lo sente e lo rifiuta, ma il suo respiro accelera appena, e vorrebbe tirarsi indietro, spingerlo via: perché è troppo, troppo vicino, perché lo sta guardando fisso negli occhi e quella sul suo collo è diventata una carezza insistente.  
Non sono così, pensa Federico. Non è giusto, e forse mente a se stesso.  
Michael esita un istante, poi gli prende il viso fra le mani.  
La sigaretta cade a terra.

_I can't explain, you would not understand_   
_This is not how I am_   
_I have become comfortably numb._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è ovviamente preso in prestito da [Comfortably Numb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DqK2PkFgtw), canzone dei Pink Floyd che non credo abbia bisogno di presentazioni. L'altra canzone citata è L'altrettanto celebre [Hotel California](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mpAkMk0phOs) degli Eagles.
> 
> La citazione invece è rubata a _Una Stagione all'Inferno_ , di Arthur Rimbaud.
> 
> Anche questo capitolo è stato molto gentilmente betato da Emitea.


	3. Inverno

"Questi ragazzi terribili si rimpinzano di disordine, di una appiccicosa macedonia di sensazioni."

-Jean Cocteau

III  
  
  Inverno

Federico s'è perso, in un bacio che non vuole e a cui risponde con entusiasmo, nel gemito roco che strappa alla bocca di un altro uomo, quando gli morde le labbra e lo attira a sé.  
Michael vuole.Vuole, e quindi prende, senza scusarsi, senza chiedere il permesso. Il suo è un entusiasmo rabbioso che si fa riso sornione quando lo spinge al muro e lo tocca senza pudore, e questa volta è Federico a dover soffocare la propria voce.  
Perso. Contro la mano dell'altro, negli occhi socchiusi di Michael quando si separano quanto basta per respirare, e le ombre delle ciglia gli scavano le guance, e Federico ha caldo, freddo, pensa di morire. Si aggrappa alle spalle dell'altro e annega.  
Piccola morte. Piccoli peccati.  
Non gli rimane altro, in quel parcheggio vuoto. L'orgasmo lo lascia senza fiato e senza pensiero, e quando il mondo gli ricade addosso, il suono secco della sua vita che si frantuma ha l'eco di un ultimo bacio umido sulle labbra graffiate.  
  
La casa è buia, il frigorifero vuoto, e Giulia ha dimenticato di mettere in carica il cellulare.  
L'avviso della batteria quasi scarica lampeggia nella penombra di un'unica lampada accesa, e Federico collega la presa distrattamente, prima di poggiarsi al piano della cucina, di lasciarsi sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
In un angolo c'è un libro di Economia chiuso malamente, e una tazza di caffè mezza piena dimenticata su un quaderno aperto. Il liquido scuro ha lasciato una scia sul bordo di ceramica, ha macchiato la carta di marrone, e un golfino bianco è dimenticato sullo schienale di una delle sedie.  
Giulia è freddolosa. Basta il primo sbuffo d'inverno e casa loro si riempie di sciarpe e maglioni, abbandonati disordinatamente su scaffali e cuscini, morbidi sotto le dita e piacevoli da sfiorare contro la pelle accaldata, incastrati in una carezza. Giulia, poi, odia il caffè, e lo beve soltanto con quattro o cinque cucchiaini di zucchero, quando deve studiare fino a tardi, e proprio non riesce a farne a meno. Ne tengono un barattolo nel terzo ripiano del secondo scaffale a destra, e spesso e volentieri Federico lo trova aperto accanto alla moka ancora calda perché, tra le altre cose, Giulia è anche disordinata e un po' distratta, e la cucina non è esattamente il suo mondo, ma a lui va bene così. Le dimenticanze che costellano quella casa sono anche sue, sono soprattutto loro: in quei centocinquanta metri quadri scarsi, che diciamocelo, per loro sono anche troppi, ci sono disegnate le loro vite intrecciate, e Federico non riesce a guardarle, perché sente ancora il sapore di un altro uomo in bocca.  
L'odore di Michael gli è rimasto nelle pieghe dei vestiti, sulla pelle, sulle labbra livide. Gli si è attaccato addosso e Federico non ha il coraggio di provare a grattarselo via dall'anima, perché qualcosa gli dice che ci vorrà molto più di un pezzo di sapone e di un getto d'acqua calda per togliersi quella sensazione di dosso.  
Uno pensa di essere in certo modo per tutta la vita, si ritrova a farsi fare una sega in un parcheggio deserto, e se lo fa pure piacere. Una voglia meschina ed indecente, e Federico non riesce proprio a pensare di scivolare nel letto accanto a Giulia con quel desiderio nel cuore. Non vuole sentirlo accanto a sé, quel respiro leggero, quel corpo di Donna caldo e fedele, mentre pensa a Michael, alle sue mani affusolate, alle sue labbra screpolate.  
Non ha abbastanza alcol in corpo, per avere questa conversazione con se stesso.  
Si alza con gli occhi umidi e si getta sul divano. Affonda il viso nel cuscino, e il sonno lo afferra senza incubi.  
  
“Babe? Ma hai dormito sul divano?”  
Federico spalanca gli occhi, e Giulia è seduta accanto a lui e gli sta accarezzando i capelli. Il collo gli fa male, e probabilmente è in ritardo per l'incontro con la produzione, e sua madre gli farà l'ennesimo cazziatone su responsabilità, impegni, e stronzate del genere  
Le dita di Giulia indugiano, e sono calde e tenere come il sorriso che gioca sull'angolo delle sue labbra. Federico sente una fitta di senso di colpa trapassargli lo stomaco, si tira su di scatto, e lei allontana la mano.  
Lo guarda, con quei suoi occhi grandi e azzurri, ed è preoccupata: Federico ci mette un istante di troppo a rispondere, e quando lo fa si massaggia piano il nervo accavallato proprio sopra la scapola. “Ho fatto tardi, non volevo svegliarti.” e ha il sapore di una bugia.  
Giulia annuisce, e non gli crede, ma è stanca quanto lui e finge di non sentirla, quella sensazione straziante che si fa strada nel suo cuore. Il dubbio, l'attimo in cui realizza che lui le sta mentendo, aleggia fra loro, e non fa domande. Si chiude in se stessa, e il sorriso, che sembrava voler nascere sul suo viso, si nasconde nelle pieghe scavate delle guance.  
“Vado in facoltà,” dice alla fine “sono quasi le dieci. Tua mamma arriva tra un'ora.”  
Si morde le labbra, poi fa un gesto eloquente con la testa. Federico allunga una mano, prova a sfiorarla, ma lei si tira indietro. “Fatti una doccia,” sussurra prima di alzarsi, passandosi una mano fra i capelli corvini.  
Federico la guarda andar via senza battere ciglio, la borsa in bilico sulla spalla e il cappotto che le ondeggia sulle gambe sottili.  
La porta non si è ancora chiusa, che ha già il telefono contro l'orecchio.  
Al primo tentativo il telefono squilla a vuoto per due minuti interi. Al secondo la linea cade quasi subito, e Federico stringe i pugni. Michael risponde al secondo squillo della terza telefonata.  
“Mic?”  
“Fede, bongiorno. What...”  
“Possiamo vederci?”  
Silenzio. Dall'altra parte della cornetta sente un colpo di tosse.  
“Ci sei?”  
“Scusami. Sì... Sono a Milano domani. Alle otto sono a casa. Vieni da me?”  
“Va bene.”  
  
Michael gli apre la porta con ancora le occhiaie del volo scavate sotto gli occhi. Lo saluta con i soliti gesti gentili, gli offre un caffè e si scusa, perché in casa ha solo quello Americano, e Federico non sa rispondergli, e va dritto al punto.  
“Cos'è successo?”  
La sua voce è più roca del solito, e lo sa, è colpa delle quattro sigarette che si è fumato mentre aspettava l'ora e il portiere del palazzo lo guardava con disapprovazione, mentre gettava le cicche a terra. Il pacchetto di Lucky Strike che si è comprato neanche un'ora fa è già mezzo vuoto, e l'odore di fumo se lo sente un po' ovunque, anche nei pensieri, persino nell'anima. Ha comprato anche un pacchetto di Marlboro light per la ragazzina del backstage, tanto per sentirsi meno in colpa.  
Michael alza gli occhi dalla sua tazza, e lo guarda smarrito. “Cosa?”  
“L'altra sera. Dopo il live. Cos'è successo l'altra sera?”  
Esita. “E' piuttosto chiaro.”  
Michael si sta mordendo le labbra, forte. Lo guarda da sotto le ciglia e sembra un altro, senza tutta quella malizia negli occhi, che sono grandi e scuri, caldi come una carezza.  
Federico, che il sesso l'ha sempre vissuto a senso unico e senza troppe seghe mentali, ha voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi. Prima gli fa crollare il mondo addosso e poi lo guarda come se non fosse sua, la colpa.  
Anche se forse, ad essere sinceri, il mondo di Federico aveva cominciato a frantumarsi già da un po'.  
“Io non sono gay.”  
Gli esce dal petto, come una liberazione. La frase cade nel loro silenzio e rimane in bilico nella stanza bianca. Michael beve un sorso di caffè, e continua a fissarlo negli occhi, l'aria da ragazzino che si porta dietro ovunque un lampo fugace sul viso, nonostante le rughe e la stanchezza che cominciano ad increspargli gli angoli degli occhi.  
Posa la tazza da un lato, e si appoggia al mobile alle sue spalle con entrambe le mani. Il suo sguardo lascia il suo e vaga sul pavimento per un po', e Federico aspetta, e osserva la curva elegante del suo collo e la tensione appena accennata che gli percorre il corpo, e scaccia un pensiero inopportuno prima ancora di riuscire a immaginarlo.  
Sospira forte, Michael.  
“Look,” dice alla fine, evitando il suo sguardo, e Federico gli legge in faccia un'emozione a metà tra la vergogna e la paura, e lo guarda indugiare, e dannazione è insopportabile tutta questa incertezza, tutto questo dubbio che divora la stanza.  
Vorrebbe afferrarlo per le spalle e costringerlo a parlare. Dargli delle risposte, perché non ci sta capendo più un cazzo: perché più ci pensa, a quello che è successo, più la voglia gli torna addosso e gli fa sudare le mani, e non sa spiegarselo. Ma Michael neanche lo guarda, le labbra tremanti socchiuse attorno ai contorni di una parola che non riesce a trovare, se non un'altra manciata di minuti dopo, quando finalmente si raddrizza e alza le mani davanti a sé. Come se volesse scusarsi. Come se volesse tenerlo lontano.  
“Non vuol dire nulla” alza gli occhi e li fissa nei suoi. “It was just a handjob, all right?. Noi possiamo dimenticare e andare a fingere che non è successo nulla.”  
Federico lo guarda, e Michael abbassa ancora gli occhi, si passa una mano tra i capelli e inspira forte, mordendosi le labbra, prima di sibilare “Oh God.” a fil di voce.  
“Senti,”  
Uno scatto nervoso, che fa rimbalzare i riccioli scuri su una fronte accigliata, in uno sguardo frustrato che lascia Federico senza respiro. Si ritrova l'altro addosso ed un dito puntato sullo sterno, in un gesto inequivocabile, che ha il sapore amaro dell'accusa e che non ha niente, niente, a che vedere con lo sguardo scuro negli occhi di Michael, col sospiro che gli sfugge tra le labbra quando lo sente parlare con voce roca e appena impastata.  
Dio, Federico. Datti un cazzo di contegno.  
“No, you listen to me. It's none of my fucking business if you found out you don't mind being jerked off by another guy. You can't blame me for something you went along with just fine, for fuck's sake.”  
“Non sto capendo un cazzo di quello che stai dicendo. Per dire, incazzati quanto ti pare, ma così non risolviamo niente.”  
Sono vicini, troppo vicini. Il respiro di Michael gli arriva addosso, e la sua bocca socchiusa è sottile e appena imbronciata, e il dito puntato è diventato una presa solida sulla

maglietta che indossa.  
A Federico manca un po' il respiro, ma ormai ci sta facendo l'abitudine.  
“Non c'è niente da risolvere. Vai a casa da Giulia.”  
“Andreas dov'è?”  
“Fuck off.”  
“E allora non rompermi i coglioni.”  
Michael sbatte le palpebre.  
La verità è che Federico vuole. Lo sente nel modo indecente in cui si perde a guardare la bocca di Michael e nel calore delle sue dita che ancora non lo lasciano andare. Lo sfida con gli occhi, da codardo qual è, da stupido che non impara mai la sua lezione.  
Ed è sempre la stessa storia, perché la colpa è sempre di quello stramaledetto cuore che gli batte forte in petto, di quella dannata fame di vita che gli fa sempre fare le scelte sbagliate. E' la facilità con cui si ripete che non vuole, mentre gli posa una mano sul collo, mentre comincia a tirarlo a sé. Continua a ripeterselo, Federico, ancora e ancora, e il viso dell'altro è così vicino, e il suo profumo gli fa girare la testa.  
Michael chiude gli occhi quasi immediatamente, e lascia che sia lui a dettare i tempi di un bacio che è fame irrazionale, voglia meschina che consuma il petto e lascia senza fiato e saliva: che è diverso, perché Michael è un uomo e Federico comincia a percepirlo completamente solo ora. Il graffiare dell'accenno di barba dell'altro, il modo in cui è costretto ad alzare il capo perché Michael lo sovrasta, lo inghiotte. Strano, diverso, e Dio dov'è che ha imparato a baciare così?  
Si separano alla ricerca d'aria e Michael socchiude gli occhi per guardarlo tra le ciglia scure.  
“Forse è meglio che rimani. Prendo da bere, okay?”  
  
Federico, quella notte, non torna a casa.  
Gli passano tante cose per la testa, durante quelle ore prese in prestito che finiscono in un'alba imprevista e in cui in realtà non succede niente, perché oltre a baci famelici e uno sfiorarsi goffo e senza criterio rimane solo il sapore acido che l'alcol ha lasciato lungo la gola, l'eco spento di sussurri a mezza voce.  
Parlano tanto, quella notte. Federico la ricorda a stento l'ultima volta in cui si è lasciato andare così: e non solo lui, perché basta un bicchiere di vino in più e gli occhi di Michael si fanno lucidi e sinceri, pieni di tristezza e vuoto, di un silenzio che Federico rivede in se stesso. Michael parla di Andreas e Federico vede gli occhi chiari di Giulia: e forse il loro trovarsi non è un caso. Magari l'amore manca davvero a entrambi. E' facile crederlo, nel vino e nel desiderio.  
“Lui non vuole le cose complicate, sai.” gli dice davanti alla seconda bottiglia di vino, le labbra umide e sporche dell'ultimo sorso. “Non ha mai voluto.”  
“L'hai sentito?”  
“Ho parlato questa mattina. Dice che non dovrebbe essere così, you know... Difficile, riuscire a trovare il modo.”  
“Non ho capito però. Perché avevate litigato? Cazzo, hai sfondato un telefono sul muro, pensavo ci fosse una ragione.”  
“Ma no, non c'è ragione reale. Soltanto, dopo anni, l'amore cambia e uno si deve adattare.”  
Il chiarore dell'alba esplode nelle finestre senza tende e nelle tapparelle lasciate aperte: tinge il cielo di Milano di sfumature grigie e viola, si riflette nelle bottiglie di vino vuote e negli occhi socchiusi di Federico, ancora un po' ubriaco, ancora un po' scosso, seduto sul divano con la testa reclinata verso il soffitto. Labbra gonfie, un segno violaceo che comincia a fiorire appena sotto il suo orecchio che non ha idea di come nascondere, perché Giulia l'ha chiamato sei volte prima che lui spegnesse il cellulare, e davvero, non può farle anche questo. Michael l'ha baciato, l'ha toccato, e il segno sul collo è una promessa che non si sono ancora fatti, è un preludio, un silenzio, un modo in più per farsi del male.  
Sono fredde, le albe Milanesi, soprattutto quando l'inverno comincia a pungere con mille spilli ad ogni battito del cuore, e il silenzio che lasciano dopo il chiasso del sabato notte fa quasi bene all'anima. Le conosce bene, Federico, le mattinate perse di chi vive il fine settimana come una via di fuga, lui che nelle cattive abitudini ci si sente a casa.  
Michael ha gli occhi chiusi, le ginocchia ripiegate e la testa poggiata sulle sue cosce, e Federico tiene una mano intrecciata tra i suoi capelli, e l'altro non si cura della camicia sganciata fino all'ombelico sporca di vino, o delle scarpe che rovinano i cuscini grigi.  
Federico guarda lo stucco bianco che sembra azzurro nel giorno nascente, sfiora con le dita una tempia calda.  
“Dovremmo farlo, il video di Beautiful Disaster.”  
Gli sfugge dalle labbra come un sussurro, e Michael annuisce distrattamente. “Io sono d'acordo.” mormora piano. “Facciamolo su un tetto” aggiunge dopo un istante, un sorriso che gli gioca sulle labbra “Like the Beatles!” e Federico ride, accarezza piano i ricci scuri, che sono morbidi e caldi fra le dita, e Michael si stringe a lui, alla sua carezza.  
C'è un istante di silenzio. “Hai mai sentito la versione by Joan Baez di ' La Canzone di Marinella'?”  
“In realtà no. Davvero l'ha rifatta?”  
“Oh yeah. E' molto bella.” Una mano grande ed elegante si alza e ondeggia piano nell'aria. “tu lo seguisti senza una ragione,” intona piano “come un ragazzo segue un aquilone.”  
La sua voce non si sposa troppo bene alle parole italiane, e quando pronuncia “ragione” lo fa con una g in più ed una e in meno, ma Federico stringe comunque un po' le dita fra i capelli, e lui ride piano sull'ultima nota, che è sorda nel silenzio intorno a loro.  
La mano di Michael cade a peso morto sul suo stomaco, e Federico si china a guardarlo. “Insomma, non è che partisse da una canzone di merda. Ma ci vogliono le palle per cantare de Andrè.”  
“Lei ce le ha, le palle.”  
“In effetti.”  
“Devi ascoltarla.”  
Federico trattiene una mezza risata. “Va bene.”  
Michael annuisce soddisfatto. Gli racconta anche di una vecchia canzone francese che Federico ha sentito forse due volte: metrica, suono, bellezza, e sentirlo parlare, anche ad occhi chiusi e con la voce impastata dall'alcol, è come essere catapultati in un altro mondo. A Michael la musica scorre dentro, e la cosa straordinaria è che, dopo anni dal lato sbagliato del palcoscenico, riesce ancora ad amarla e a viverla senza pregiudizi, con la gioia di un bambino.  
Un po' Federico lo invidia, quel suo modo di essere che sembra ingenuo ed è tutt'altro.  
“Ainsi nous vivions, Ivres de passion,”canta dolcemente, le pupille che si muovono distrattamente sotto le palpebre chiuse. Federico, che non sa una parola di francese, ascolta con un mezzo sorriso sul viso, e pensa che la situazione dovrebbe sembrargli molto più assurda, visto che sono le sei e mezzo del mattino, e mentre Milano si sveglia lui resta lì ad ascoltare Michael cantare a mezza voce. Ubriachi, persi nel primo bagliore del sonno e con i fantasmi del loro piacere ancora sulla pelle, con un paio di versi che aleggiano nell'aria. “Et mon cœur voulait t'offrir mon nom”.  
“Cosa dice?”  
“Un secret.”  
“Non ti capisco in italiano e te tiri fuori il francese.”  
“Magari un giorno te lo dico.”  
“Magari?”  
“Magari.”  
La luce dell'alba si fa più intensa. Federico chiude gli occhi, ed è come morire.  
Dall'altro lato non c'è la sua vita a chiedere il conto, e va bene così.

“Fede?”  
“...”  
“Fede, wake up.”  
“...Mic calma, ma cazzo.”  
“Che ore sono?”  
“.Mezzogiorno, mezzogiorno e mezzo. Non lo so. Dormi.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Dovevo essere a Parigi due ore fa.”  
“Ah.”  
  
Giulia non chiede spiegazioni.  
Si limita a guardarlo rientrare ad un'ora ingrata del primo pomeriggio, e a indicare con occhi vuoti la pentola che ha lasciato sui fornelli. “Ha chiamato tua mamma,” dice soltanto, la voce fredda ed atona. “Era incazzata nera. ”  
Federico annuisce, ignora il cibo e cerca un'aspirina, perché gli fa male la testa e ha voglia soltanto di sdraiarsi e dormire per un paio d'anni. Ha anche voglia di una sigaretta, ma ha dimenticato il pacchetto sullo schienale del divano di Michael, e al pensiero quasi gli scappa una risata, e non è ancora abbastanza lucido per rendersi conto di quello che succede.  
Giulia invece lo guarda, e non è una stupida.  
Occhi cerchiati, puzzo di fumo, un segno scuro appena sotto l'orecchio, su quel lembo di pelle pallida lasciato scoperto dai tatuaggi, che lei stessa ha baciato, morso, toccato con le labbra sporche di gemiti e sospiri. Vorrebbe non vedere, e soprattutto vorrebbe non capire. Ma non è una stupida, e per una donna è il peccato più grande.  
E' impulsiva, Giulia. Fa e poi pensa, e si alza in piedi di scatto, perché non riesce neanche a guardarlo in questo stato, con gli occhi gonfi di alcol e sonno, che ridacchia tranquillamente con i segni di qualcun altro addosso.  
La porta si chiude alle sue spalle con un tonfo sordo, e il freddo la investe senza troppa clemenza. Proprio lei, che l'Inverno non lo sopporta. Proprio lei, che voleva una vita d'estate.  
Il Novembre Milanese le toglie il respiro.

_Anche la luce sembra morire_  
_nell'ombra incerta di un divenire_  
_dove anche l'alba diventa sera_  
_e i volti sembrano teschi di cera._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inverno](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VukCU9nFgtU) è una canzone di Fabrizzio de Andrè e fa parte di uno dei primi concept album italiani. _Tutti morimmo a Stento_ gira intorno alla morte in ogni sua forma, sia questa morte fisica, o psicologica, o mentale. E' bellissimo, non c'è altro da dire.
> 
> La cover di cui parla Mika esiste davvero e la trovate [qua](). L'altra canzone è _Sur ma vie_ , di Charles Aznaour. La traduzione dei versi che canta dovrebbe essere questa: 
> 
>  
> 
> _Così, noi viviamo_  
>  ebbri di passione,  
> e il mio cuore voleva offrirti il mio nome. 
> 
>  
> 
> La citazione all'inizio è gentile cortesia del romanzo _I ragazzi Terribili_ , di Jean Cocteau.
> 
> Un Grazie ad Emitea per aver betato il capitolo.


	4. La Petite Mort

 Le anime nude sono sempre cose miserabili.  
-Francis Scott Fitzgerlad.    
 

IV  
  
La Petite Mort  
 

Federico si sveglia insieme al trillo del campanello, e per un istante sbatte gli occhi ancora impastati di sonno e guarda il vuoto, il soffitto bianco, le ombre della strada che attraverso le finestre disegnano arabeschi giallastri sulle pareti della stanza.  
E' sera, e Federico si passa una mano sugli occhi, cerca di ritrovare il filo dei propri pensieri, e tutto quello che sente è il pulsare leggero del livido che Michael gli ha lasciato sul collo e il rumore secco della porta che ancora sbatte dietro a Giulia. Si tira su piano, e il dopo sbornia si è esaurito quanto basta per rendersi conto che muore di fame, e che deve smetterla di addormentarsi sul divano, perché quel dolore insistente vicino alla scapola continua a tormentarlo.  
Il campanello, ancora, più forte, e Federico lo sente rimbombare nel cervello, e non vuole alzarsi, e non vuole sapere. Vuole chiudere gli occhi, dormire, non pensare.  
Ma che cazzo di ore sono?  
Ributta la testa sul cuscino, e al campanello si aggiunge un bussare rumoroso e doloroso, e Federico chiude gli occhi e si trascina in piedi, perché magari è importante, magari è Giulia che torna.  
Sua madre lo guarda con occhi sgranati.  
“Si può sapere che cazzo fai?”  
Federico non risponde. Si limita a scostarsi e a lasciarla passare, e lei entra in casa come una furia, ed è preoccupata, e lui si accorge che le tremano le mani.  
“Prima sparisci giovedì sera, poi stacchi il telefono e scompari per dodici ore. Ma cosa ti passa per la testa, eh?” e poi “Perché è tutto buio in questa casa?”  
“Calmati ma'. Va tutto bene, davvero.”  
“Ti conosco, non dire cazzate. Ti sei perso un'intervista e ti aspettavamo in studio per le sei, e non solo fai finta che il lavoro non conti un cazzo, ma sparisci nel nulla senza avvisare nessuno. Dov'è Giulia?”  
“Fuori.”  
Il cappotto di Giulia è ancora appeso all'appendiabiti in soggiorno, e Federico abbassa gli occhi, guarda distratto il pavimento di legno, e ha la vista appannata e un saporaccio in bocca. Rivede occhi gonfi e uno sguardo perso, si passa una mano sul collo, e il segno è ancora lì, leggermente in rilievo sotto le dita.  
“Puzzi di fumo. E di vino.”  
“Ma'...”  
“Federico.”  
Gli somiglia molto, sua madre. Federico questo lo sa, e non ha bisogno di vedere i suoi occhi o di sentire il tono supplicante della sua voce per percepire l'ansia che le divora il petto, che le inghiotte il cuore. E' la stessa con cui combatte ogni giorno, e non vorrebbe mentirle. Vorrebbe urlare, graffiarsi il viso, confessare: non vivo Mamma. Non amo, e non so che mi sta succedendo, e mi sento ancora il suo odore addosso, e davvero, non mi dispiace per niente.  
Vuoi dire questo, Federico?  
“Vatti a fare una doccia.” dice sua madre, dopo un silenzio che gli echeggia nel petto per un po'. Federico si passa una mano tra i capelli, abbassa gli occhi. “Ti annullo gli impegni per domani, ti lascio un piatto di pasta e poi me ne vado. Non voglio sapere niente delle tue stronzate, non sono affari miei, ma non fare cazzate. Per favore.”  
“Mamma va tutto....”  
“Ho detto niente cazzate. Vai.”

Il getto della doccia è troppo caldo sul viso, la testa gli scoppia e pulsa dolorosamente, il suono dell'acqua che echeggia nella stanza gli riempie il cervello. Fa male da guardare persino la luce bianca che si riflette sulle piastrelle bagnate, e Federico chiude gli occhi, immerso nel niente di una coscienza in subbuglio, di un flusso di pensieri che non riesce a seguire. Si perde nella sensazione di gocce pesanti che gli scivolano addosso, le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi, la pelle arrossata dal calore che dovrebbe essere troppo e lo intorpidisce e basta. Continua a sentire troppo, Federico. Nel desiderio che gli è rimasto addosso, nella consapevolezza che si è cacciato nel casino più grande della sua esistenza, lui che non si è mai pentito di una scopata e che adesso non sa più neanche cosa vuole. Si perde, Federico, perché sente troppo e non sa come fare.  
Il ricordo nitido di una porta che sbatte e occhi chiari pieni di lacrime, una risata tutta denti e riccioli scuri tra le dita. Sarebbe più facile avere il cuore vuoto e non sentire né colpa né voglia: perché Giulia ancora non è tornata e ormai è rassegnato ad avere Michael impigliato nella testa, nelle mani, sulla pelle che più tenta di lavare più rimane macchiata e sporca delle sue parole e dei suoi baci.  
Poggia la testa contro le piastrelle della doccia, sospira forte.  
 Michael, che parla ad occhi chiusi di musica, che lo ascolta parlare di Giulia, che è quanto di più diverso possa esistere da lui e lo capisce meglio di chiunque altro. Giulia, che non è tornata.  
L'acqua è troppo calda, il silenzio troppo spesso, lo strato di condensa sullo specchio comincia a colare. Federico sente il respiro incastrarsi in gola nel fantasma di un singhiozzo, e se non comincia a piangere è soltanto perché ha già gli occhi pieni di acqua bollente. Sbatte un pugno contro il muro, cerca di non soffocare.  
“Cazzo,” sputa a mezza voce, perché improvvisamente gli manca l'aria, in tutto quel vapore. La testa gli scoppia e una paura infame e malata gli pulsa nel collo, a ritmo col suo cuore impazzito.  
Si aggrappa al muro e cerca di respirare, di calmarsi, ma non ci riesce. Spalanca gli occhi e i polmoni si gonfiano senza riempirsi, mentre si volta con violenza e arranca fuori dalla doccia, alla ricerca d'aria. Si aggrappa al lavandino e il brivido che gli corre lungo la schiena è tanto di nausea quanto di freddo: ansima fissando gli occhi nella figura sfocata che oltre lo strato d'umidità lo guarda attraverso lo specchio. Un contorno vago che non riconosce, che sbiadisce un paio di volte, fino a quando non riesce a ritrovare se stesso, nel lavandino bianco, nello scrosciare che ancora riempie la stanza. Le nocche intorno alla ceramica sono sbiancate, e Federico fissa lo scarico del lavandino con la bocca socchiusa e respira forte, e gocce d'acqua gli scivolano negli occhi e gli offuscano la vista. Respira, e cerca di calmarsi, e ancora il cuore gli esplode impazzito nelle orecchie.  
Due colpi secchi alla porta. “Federico, io vado via.”  
Chiude gli occhi, cerca di controllarsi, e la voce trema comunque un po' quando riesce a rispondere, e il suo riflesso lo osserva distorto nelle scie lasciate sullo specchio dalle gocce d'acqua condensata.

La cena che sua madre gli ha preparato non la tocca neanche, perché ha lo stomaco chiuso in una morsa ed è convinto che, anche se provasse a mangiare qualcosa, si ritroverebbe a vomitare senza dignità, inginocchiato davanti al cesso, e davvero, è troppo stanco per tutto questo. Si avvolge un accappatoio addosso e si getta sul letto senza neanche rivestirsi, la testa impegnata a contare i propri respiri, perché l'ultima volta che ha avuto un attacco di panico il tremito gli è rimasto addosso per giorni, e Giulia ancora neanche la conosceva, e la colpa era di una striscia di troppo in un sabato sera balordo come tanti.  
Federico chiude gli occhi, e tutta la stanchezza che si sente addosso pesa nelle palpebre serrate, nelle labbra dischiuse, nelle lacrime di frustrazione che gli si addensano agli angoli degli occhi. Il sonno lo trova così, e lo avvolge leggero e agitato: quando si sveglia nella stanza vuota è perché ha sentito lo scattare della serratura, il rumore della porta che si apre e si richiude.  
Giulia, che torna.  
Con le guance in fiamme per il freddo, una giacca presa in prestito gettata sulle spalle, e il passo leggero di chi rientra nelle ore più infami del mattino, quando il buio è denso come la vergogna e il silenzio è rotto da fanali gialli e dal rombare di motori, lungo una strada di periferia.  
Federico sente il frusciare di vestiti che accompagna la stanchezza di lei, intravede il riverbero bianco della luce sulla sua pelle nuda. Non la guarda cambiarsi, tiene gli occhi serrati: e non gli sfugge lo sbuffo di vecchio profumo che lo raggiunge, la sensazione di calore di un corpo vicino al suo che lo lascia indifferente.  
“Federico.”  
Quando riapre gli occhi, lei è in piedi davanti alla sponda del letto, e ne distingue appena le guance scavate, la bocca socchiusa. Lei lo guarda e aspetta minuti per una risposta, una qualsiasi, ma l'aspettativa cade nel silenzio vuoto di Federico, che anche volendo non riuscirebbe a trovarle le parole giuste per quella notte bianca che si avvolge intorno a loro.  
“Per favore,” ed è un sussurro.  
Chiude gli occhi, affonda la testa nel cuscino, e soffoca la voglia di piangere prima ancora che gli si bagnino gli occhi, nell'ansia che gli mangia il petto quando sente quella voce spezzata, nel mal di testa che ancora pulsa nelle tempie.  
Un sospiro, e un corpo che piano si stringe dal lato opposto del letto, attento a non sfiorarlo. Al risveglio Federico è solo, e di Giulia rimane soltanto l'odore leggero sulle lenzuola.

Michael sorride con gli occhi e a bocca chiusa, le labbra strette ed incurvate, le ciglia scure che incorniciano uno sguardo che promette, e promette, e non lo lascia andare.  
Il corridoio si affolla di sguardi indiscreti, di microfoni, di telecamere. Li separa e li allontana, ed è passata una settimana dall'ultima volta che sono rimasti soli insieme, e Federico non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, a frenare le sensazioni che gli scivolano sulla pelle, e neanche si sforza più di capire il perché. Ed è stanco, è svuotato, e il mondo gli sembra pesare un po' meno quando il brivido dello sguardo di Michael lo investe, e non ha più neanche il tempo di convincersi che tra loro è solo un gioco sbagliato. Non ce la fa più a raccontarsi stronzate, perché quello che sente è inequivocabile.  
E quindi sorride, di rimando.  
“Il vestito è un omaggio ad Alba Parietti?”  
Sua madre sta gridando alle sue spalle, la truccatrice gli chiede di star fermo, Michael alza un sopracciglio, e Federico è sicuro che non abbia idea di chi sia Alba Parietti e trattiene una risata.  
Il più grande fa qualche passo avanti, attraversa il corridoio e continua a guardarlo con occhi grandi e maliziosi, e Federico neanche fa caso alla ragazza bionda delle sigarette che sfreccia alle sue spalle e gli lancia un saluto affrettato, alla truccatrice che insiste e gli chiede scocciata di chiudere un momento gli occhi. Michael lo guarda e non c'è nient'altro, oltre al calore che gli inonda le vene, alla voglia che lo assale e che dopotutto lo spaventa ancora, perché Michael è un uomo, perché Giulia è rimasta a casa ed è una settimana che Federico non riesce neanche a toccarla, a farsi toccare da lei.  
“Non ti piacciono le mie bocche?” dice Michael, allungando le braccia e sfoggiando il completo bianco, e vorrebbe mordergli le labbra fino a farlo sanguinare.  
“Le tue bocche sono bellissime Mika, non ti preoccupare.”  
Elio compare col sorriso sulle labbra e un gesto di finta comprensione, e Michael finalmente distoglie gli occhi e ride arricciando il naso e commentando poco cortesemente la parrucca dell'altro uomo. Federico sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, e si dà dell'idiota, quando Michael gli posa quasi per caso una mano sulla spalla, mentre li riprendono per l'ante-Factor e la sente bruciare anche attraverso i vestiti.  
 

  
_Rape Me_ Federico se la ricorda dai tempi del liceo, tra sigarette fumate di nascosto nel cortile della scuola e canzoni che rimanevano in testa per giorni, settimane, e si perdevano nelle prime sbornie del sabato sera e in nottate scure, che finivano nel retro sporco di locali di cui adesso ricorda a malapena il nome. Anni in cui il rap era il modo più facile per sputare via in rime e parole la rabbia vuota di un ragazzino troppo pieno di sé e di insicurezze. Sembra quasi una vita fa.  
E' nervoso, Federico, un po' perché quella canzone gli smuove ancora dentro cose a cui non è mai riuscito a dare un nome, un po' perché sugli Urban punta tutto, e davvero, non ha intenzione di sputtanare la loro carriera per un'assegnazione azzardata. Il nodo in cui si stringono le sue viscere si stringe un po', quando Michael gli sfiora il ginocchio sotto il tavolo, e mentre le luci si abbassano si china verso di lui. Ed è sicuro che il modo in cui gli sfiora appena l'orecchio con le labbra, in un sussurro basso che lo fa tremare, non è assolutamente un caso.  
“E' una canzone  _Forte,_ questa”  
Federico annuisce, “Senti come la fanno,” mormora, e la risata lieve di Michael mentre si allontana è un brivido sulla pelle.  
Gennaro comincia a cantare, quando il teatro si tinge di rosso e i fari della scenografia gli tingono il viso di un pallore spettrale, con i capelli scompigliati, gli occhi pieni di una luce strana e magnetica che si perde nelle parole violente che gli escono dalle labbra con una dolcezza stonata. Federico si rilassa sulla sedia soltanto quando Alessio entra in controcanto, quando vince la musica e si dimentica della competizione, dell'arena, delle telecamere accese, e nel teatro cade il silenzio che solo una canzone del genere riesce a portare. Vaga con la testa, e non è mai un bene: e nel gemere violento di chitarre strette in mani emozionate, si ritrova a guardare il profilo di Michael. Finisce sempre lì e, a questo punto, non dovrebbe più stupirsi.  
La canzone gli scivola addosso come acqua bollente, le macchine di scena vomitano fumo sul palco e la vista si appanna un po', mentre sfiora con gli occhi la pelle dell'altro, la linea dura della mascella e delle labbra sottili.  
Colpi sordi, note distorte, frasi rabbiose e lo sguardo che i ragazzi sul palco si lanciano all'inizio del primo ritornello e Federico non vede, la canzone che rimbomba nelle cuffie premute sulle orecchie, nel battito impazzito del cuore mentre guarda Michael e tutto quello che sente è sordo, è sbagliato, è un errore in più di cui non è ancora pronto a pentirsi. Voglia di pelle e calore, e quando Michael si accorge di lui, mentre la canzone imbocca il crescendo finale il suo sguardo è liquido negli occhi sgranati, nelle labbra dischiuse.  
Federico gli tocca una spalla, gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi, la voce di Gennaro si spezza mentre grida gli ultimi versi, Michael scosta le cuffie e per poco non le lascia cadere. Federico quasi non se ne accorge che anche a lui tremano le mani.  
“Dopo, Fuori?” e la canzone finisce nel cenno di assenso di Michael, nella mano che sfiora il dorso della sua nell'istante di buio prima che le luci si riaccendano, che le telecamere li inquadrino.  
“Non hanno fatto bene, però,” dice Michael, e Federico lo liquida con un gesto, gli occhi fissi sulla scaletta, il cuore che gli esplode nelle orecchie, una risata nervosa che gli increspa le labbra.

  
Quando rientra in camerino, stanco, svuotato, con la testa ancora piena di Michael, dei suoi occhi, del suo modo discreto di sfiorarlo di nascosto sotto il tavolo, Giulia lo guarda con occhi grandi e pallidi, e davvero, non è la serata giusta.  
Federico gela sulla porta, ed è come avere davanti un fantasma.  
“Non dovevi restare a casa?”  
Non è cattiveria, quella che gli macchia la voce. Non è rabbia, non è neanche colpa. Ma quando lei lo guarda così, è come se qualcosa dentro di lui scattasse, e improvvisamente quegli occhi sono un peso troppo grande da sopportare. Guarda un punto indefinito tra il collo e la spalla di lei, e vorrebbe soltanto uscire e cercare Michael, perdersi in qualcosa che sembra più facile di quegli occhi tremanti che gli perforano l'anima.  
“Avrei dovuto?”  
“Non lo so. Dimmelo tu.”  
Le tremano le labbra. La tensione le irrigidisce le spalle sottili, continua a martoriarsi le mani in grembo, e la sua voce è troppo fredda sulla pelle. Federico se la sente strisciare addosso, con tutto il peso delle sue implicazioni, e non fa male, non come dovrebbe. Ed è questa la cosa peggiore.  
“Pensavo ti importasse,” dice “una volta mi imploravi di venire con te. Dicevi che ti veniva l'ansia.”  
“E' lavoro Giulia.”  
“Ora si chiama così?”  
“Di che cazzo parli?”  
Non risponde. Non risponde e sanno entrambi di quello di cui sta parlando, perché il segno che Michael gli ha lasciato adesso è solo una macchia di un paio di toni più scura della sua pelle, e non si vede quasi più, ma è sempre là, in mezzo a loro. Giulia ce l'ha stampata negli occhi, e Federico lo vede nel modo in cui stringe pugni e le lunette rossastre delle unghie le rimangono stampate sul palmo delle mani.  
La lascia sola così. Si sbatte la porta alle spalle e non guarda indietro, e fa finta di non vedere le lacrime che le annebbiano lo sguardo. Quelle sono troppo anche per lui da sopportare.  
  
Fuori piove.  
Piove, di una pioggia fitta e leggera, che quasi non si vede e invece ti inzuppa in un attimo, che ti entra nelle ossa e gela l'anima. Federico respira profondamente, l'acqua fredda che gli scava le guance. Sospira e fissa il cielo nero che lo sovrasta, che lo inghiotte. Soffoca una bestemmia fra le labbra quando si brucia con l'accendino, mentre cerca di accendersi una sigaretta, e maledice le lacrime che gli si affollano negli occhi: si morde a sangue le labbra e lotta contro la voglia di gridare nel buio, contro quel cielo scuro che gli pesa sulle spalle e quella sensazione che lo sguardo ferito di Giulia gli ha lasciato addosso.  
“Federico,”  
La voce di Michael è un sussurro nel buio, e non riesce a trattenere un sospiro quando sente la sua mano posarsi leggera sulla spalla. Ha gli occhi stanchi e lo sguardo accigliato, le occhiaie sotto gli occhi profonde quanto le sue. E Federico lo guarda e lo tira verso di sé, perché non pensa più, perché ormai il mare che aveva dentro ha rotto gli argini e, davvero, non gliene frega più un cazzo di niente.  
Vuole sentire, e sentire è difficile con la testa piena delle parole di Giulia, del suo dubbio, della consapevolezza che tutto questo è sbagliato e che non gli interessa. Le labbra di Michael sono morbide, sono calde. E' così facile, dimenticare.  
“Easy,” mormora l'altro contro la sua bocca, quando lo morde un po' troppo forte e si aggrappa alle sua guance, gli affonda le unghie nel collo. Federico continua a baciarlo, a cercare calore in una bocca sbagliata. Non c'è altro: solo Michael e il modo in cui lo stringe all'altezza delle spalle, mentre indietreggia e ondeggiano insieme, e rischiano di cadere, e la pioggia si infittisce sotto i lampioni, e il bacio si fa così profondo da togliere il respiro. Michael trema, ne è quasi sicuro, quando gli prende la testa fra le mani.  
Lo allontana quanto basta per posare la fronte sulla sua, e Federico si accorge di aver serrato gli occhi e li riapre stupito, confuso.  
“Non possiamo qui,” dice Michael, ed è un sussurro roco, e Federico si sente morire, la voragine nel petto che inghiotte ogni cosa.  
“Andiamo via.”

 L'appartamento di Michael ha mura di stucco bianco, pochi quadri appesi alle pareti, le finestre serrate. La luce dimenticata accesa nell'ingresso si riflette sui colori delle stampe eccentriche e le fa sembrare quasi grottesche, in quella penombra che sfuma in un corridoio buio, nel ritmo spezzato di sospiri e bocche che cercano, baciano, mordono.  
Le mani di Michael sono bollenti, quando gli artiglia la pelle dei fianchi e quasi gli strappa la maglietta di dosso, e Federico è perso, lo lascia fare, non capisce più niente. C'è riuscito, alla fine, a smettere di pensare.  
La foga di scoprire sotto le dita una pelle diversa, la fame che preme nella gola quando sfiora il l'altro e trema, perché non ha mai fatto una cosa del genere con un  _uomo_ e sembra tutto così surreale, in quell'amalgamarsi confuso di sensazioni, in quelle parole spezzate che si perdono nel suono umido di baci disordinati, in quelle sensazioni che lasciano senza respiro.  
E ride, Michael. Ride e gli prende le guance fra le mani, gli affonda le dita tra i capelli, mormora qualcosa contro il suo collo, Federico si stringe un po' di più alle sue spalle magre, e anche attraverso le finestre ancora serrate e le tapparelle chiuse, il suono di un tuono inghiotte quella risata che è quasi casa. È il gesto delicato di una carezza, l'irruenza che per poco non li fa cadere mentre Michael lo spinge contro una porta chiusa, contro un letto che sa di pulito e ha le lenzuola azzurre, fresche contro la schiena nuda.  
La stanza è buia, e Federico intravede la luce bianca dell'ingresso che filtra lungo la porta aperta. Tocca, si lascia toccare, e tutto brucia sotto le palpebre chiuse.  
  
Si accascia sul cuscino senza fiato, gli occhi chiusi e l'orgasmo che per qualche secondo gli annulla il cervello e lo lascia solo con la sensazione di intorpidimento che segue subito dopo, e quasi non si accorge delle labbra di Michael che lo baciano in mezzo alle scapole, del modo in cui il respiro dell'altro trema un po' prima che si allontani da lui, e che l'aria pesante della stanza gli scivoli su pelle e sudore.  
L'altro si scosta quasi subito, e sente un brivido di freddo sulla pelle là dove fino ad un istante prima c'era Michael, e sente la gola secca mentre annaspa alla ricerca d'aria.  
L'ha fatto davvero.  
Nel buio Federico socchiude gli occhi, e intravede il volto di Michael, sdraiato supino affianco a lui, gli occhi spalancati fissi al soffitto, i capelli umidi di sudore appiccicati alla fronte.  
Per un istante la stanza sembra più vuota senza i suoni osceni di carne che si cerca, si perde, dei loro cuori impazziti che adesso riprendono, lentamente, a battere normalmente: e Federico guarda Michael e si tira su piano, la sensazione appiccicosa che il sesso gli ha lasciato addosso fastidiosa sulla pelle, e davvero non riesce a spiegarsi le emozioni che gli scorrono sotto la pelle, la voglia di andarsene e allo stesso tempo di rimanere sdraiato su quel letto per il resto della sua vita.  
Il più grande chiude gli occhi per un istante, una mano sul petto e l'altra che scosta ricci scuri dalla fronte, le labbra gonfie e il respiro irregolare. Sembra quasi fragile, adesso che è tutto finito, e Federico sente le palpebre pesanti e la stanchezza di troppe notti insonni sulle spalle.  
“Tutto bene?”  
Michael lo guarda dal basso, il lenzuolo azzurro che gli si increspa addosso, il respiro ancora un po' spezzato, gli occhi liquidi anche nella penombra della stanza. Lui annuisce, sospira piano: il mondo gira più lentamente, l'universo si ferma in quella bolla di emozioni che si sente ancora addosso, che lo avvolge, che lo fa sentire lontano da ogni cosa. Persino da se stesso.  
“Non avevo mai...”  
“Lo so,” la voce di Michael è quasi un sussurro, e quando allunga una mano e gli sfiora la fronte con la punta delle dita, Federico sente qualcosa che gli si incrina nel petto, e si ritrae lentamente, perché è qualcosa di troppo intimo, di troppo caldo sulla pelle.  
Si siede sulla sponda del letto, e una fitta inaspettata lo irrigidisce un istante.  
“ _Fedé_?”  
“Posso fumare?”  
Non lo guarda. Fissa la striscia di luce che inonda il corridoio oltre la porta socchiusa, il materasso si muove al suo fianco, l'ombra di un sospiro lo sfiora da lontano. “Apri la finestra, però.”  
Raccoglie da terra i propri vestiti, li indossa in fretta prima di cercare il pacchetto di sigarette accartocciato nella tasca della giacca. Si sente gli occhi di Michael fissi tra le scapole, mentre spalanca la finestra e le tapparelle, e l'aria gelida gli ferisce le guance e fa quasi male. La prima boccata di fumo gli chiude gli occhi e rilassa le spalle, e cerca di nasconderlo, ma le dita che tengono stretta la sigaretta tremano lo stesso, e non può farci niente.  
“Fumi troppo, comunque.”  
Riderebbe, Federico, non fosse per il nodo che sente stretto in gola. “Sembri mia mamma.” dice, e guarda il cielo, oltre il profilo degli altri palazzi, oltre la luce dei lampioni. Ha smesso di piovere.  
“Cazzo, Mic.”  
“What?”  
“Cosa stiamo facendo?”  
Quando si volta trova Michael seduto contro la testiera del letto, le spalle magre che sembrano ancora più sottili, gli occhi socchiusi e la testa reclinata contro il muro, il lenzuolo intrecciato disordinatamente sulle gambe.  
“Io sto bene con te, Fede.” E non apre gli occhi, non muove un muscolo, e c'è qualcosa di terribilmente dolce nel modo in cui socchiude gli occhi quanto basta per guardarlo, nel sospiro che un istante dopo gli sfugge dalle labbra insieme ad un'imprecazione lanciata contro il soffitto, contro il cielo che si intravede dalla finestra e alla luna sempre più grande, sempre più bella man mano le nuvole si diradano. Sembra quasi voglia schiacciarli.  
Federico getta la sigaretta dalla finestra.  
_Anche io, ma fa male._

_La pluie coule sur mes tempes_  
_La foudre chante ta descente_  
_Blottie contre ma vie_  
_Ton rire résonne et puis s’enfuit_  
  
_Je crois qu’il est trop tard_  
_Pour te dire que ça fait mal_  
_Mon coeur n’est plus comme avant_  
_Car il s’endort tout doucement. *_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*La pioggia cade sulle mie tempie,_  
>  il fulmine canta la tua discesa,  
> rannicchiata contro la mia vita  
> la tua risata risuona e poi fugge.  
>   
> Penso che sia troppo tardi  
> per ammettere che sto male.  
> Il mio cuore non è più come prima,  
> perché si addormenta dolcemente.
> 
>  
> 
> La canzone stavolta è francese. La Petite Mort in francese è un modo molto elegante per indicare l'orgasmo, e il testo gioca tanto su questo quanto sul significato letterale di queste parole, "Piccola morte". 
> 
> La citazione iniziale è presa direttamente da _Di qua dal paradiso_ , così come quella che aprirà il prossimo capitolo.
> 
> Ancora grazie ad Emitea che ha betato il capitolo.


	5. Lover, please stay

Scivolarono velocemente in un'intimità dalla quale non si ripresero mai.  
-Francis Scott Fitzgerlad.  
 

V  
  
Lover, please stay  
 

 _Space Oddity_ è un mormorare stanco sullo sfondo, le parole che si distinguono appena, la musica che riempie la stanza e rimane impigliata in testa come vecchio profumo sulla stoffa.  
Attraverso le finestre, il tardo pomeriggio sfuma in un crepuscolo grigio, i fumi della città si mescolano al cielo in una striscia d'ocra che sembra quasi sabbia sporca sull'orizzonte, e il freddo di quel tramonto invernale non si sente, attraverso il vetro lucido delle finestre serrate. C'è solo l'ultima luce flebile del giorno a illuminare la stanza, e la lampada giallastra sul soffitto che riempie le pareti bianche di sfumature rosate.  
Michael canticchia. Un mormorare distratto, mentre cerca di non bruciare il caffè sul fornello, le parole che gli sfuggono dalle labbra come una preghiera recitata a bassa voce.  
Federico lo guarda e neanche ci fa più caso, perché è un vizio dell'altro che ha scoperto soltanto adesso, perché comincia ad abituarsi nel modo sbagliato a quelle ore di silenzio, in cui entrambi dovrebbero essere altrove, e si concentra sul suono flebile della canzone, sulla musica che li avvolge nel loro segreto. Si sente comunque fuori posto, in quell'appartamento vissuto poco, che riesce comunque a raccontare altre vite, altri pomeriggi d'Inverno persi nel calore soffocante di un gesto.  
La fotografia di Michael e Andreas è di nuovo appesa al muro, un grumo doloroso che gli artiglia la gola e lo lascia stremato, e il vetro riflette la luce, e la cornice nuova è di un paio di sfumature più chiara della parete. Federico abbassa lo sguardo sul parquet, le unghie che scavano nella pelle dei palmi lunette rosse in rilievo sotto i polpastrelli sudati.  
Giulia lo aspetta da quasi due ore.  
Canticchia ancora, Michael. La sua voce si alza appena sul ritornello, e Federico è quasi sicuro che abbia fatto un disastro, perché ha insistito per mettere sul fuoco una moka azzurra appena comprata, perché fino ad una settimana fa lui neanche lo beveva l'espresso e l'odore del caffè è così forte da dare la nausea.  
“Lo sai,” dice, due tazzine in mano e i capelli ancora umidi per la doccia che gli cadono disordinatamente sulla fronte, “che David Bowie si è ispirato ad una canzone dei Bee Gees per questa?”  
Federico alza gli occhi, e Michael gli porge la tazza con un mezzo sorriso. Quando beve il primo sorso si scotta la lingua, e l'amaro che gli rimane in bocca è troppo forte, e lo lascia col sapore di bruciato sulle labbra. “Pensavo fosse ispirata a _Odissea nello Spazio._ Il film, hai presente?”  
“ _Yes,_ ma il sound è quello di Bee Gees.”  
“I primi Bee Gees. Fine anni sessanta. Mica quelli di Stayin Alive.”  
“ _Stayin' Alive.”_  
“E cos'ho detto io?”  
Ride, Michael. Ride, e la sua risata si perde in quella di Federico, nel sapore amaro di un caffè orribile che resta incastrato tra i loro sospiri. Chiude gli occhi, Federico, le mani chiuse a pugno in ricci scuri, perso per un attimo nel tutto e nel niente che gli esplode in testa, ed è come se fosse lui ad osservare la sua vita dall'alto senza poter far niente.  
Il caffè si fredda sul tavolo.  
  
La testa gli scoppia, il nervosismo brucia in fondo al petto, il calore della rabbia fa tremare le mani e pesa sulla fronte assieme alla stanchezza che si ritrova scavata sotto gli occhi, e mentre la porta antincendio gli sbatte alle spalle le sue mani tremano appena quando si porta l'ultima sigaretta del pacchetto alle labbra troppo bruscamente.  
Il caos delle prove generali gli rimbomba in testa, la voragine che gli si apre nello stomaco quando l'ansia sottopelle diventa troppa e mangia anche il respiro appena affannato che gli sfugge dalle labbra, e Federico è costretto a prendere la sigaretta ancora spenta tra le dita e a passarsi una mano sudata sulla fronte, per cercare di calmarsi, perché improvvisamente l'aria è difficile da respirare e l'azzurro terso della mattinata fa male agli occhi.  
Il novembre milanese è uno schiaffo sul viso e un brivido attraverso la maglietta. E' l'eco scocciata delle quattro telefonate di sua madre in meno di due ore, è lo sguardo congelato di Giulia che lo aspetta in camerino con le unghie rovinate da morsi nervosi, la sensazione che comincia a mangiargli il petto ogni volta che la guarda e si sente ancora Michael addosso, il suo respiro affannato nelle orecchie e la sua risata che solletica la pelle.  
Non si accorge di non essere solo, e soffoca un insulto tra le labbra, perché si rende conto di aver lasciato l'accendino nel backstage e non vuole neanche prendere in considerazione di rientrare in quell'inferno senza essersi calmato prima. Quando una voce famigliare lo riscuote alza la testa di scatto e per poco la sigaretta non gli cade a terra.  
“Tutto bene?”  
La ragazza bionda lo guarda incuriosita, le sopracciglia aggrottate, le spalle sottili strette in un cappotto troppo grande, una sigaretta fumata a metà in bilico tra indice e medio. Federico sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di riconoscerla, e quando risponde lo fa con la voce roca che gratta contro il palato e suona falsa anche alle sue orecchie.  
“Sì,” si schiarisce la gola “Hai mica da accendere?”  
Lei annuisce, i capelli disordinati che ondeggiano intorno al viso, e il sorriso di cortesia che le increspa le labbra non cancella la preoccupazione negli occhi chiari.  
“Lo sai che bianco porta sfortuna?”  
Lo dice senza pensare, gli occhi fissi sulla punta della sigaretta, parole vuote che rimbalzano tra loro tanto per rompere il silenzio teso che Federico sente sulla pelle, insieme ad uno sguardo insistente. Lei risponde subito, il fumo che le esce dalle labbra in spirali dense che le incorniciano il volto mentre Federico le restituisce l’accendino bianco sporco.  
“Non faccio la musicista e non ho ventisette anni. Posso stare tranquilla.”  
Il sorriso che gli nasce sulle labbra non tocca gli occhi, ed è il riflesso di mille conversazioni avute per caso, con la sigaretta in bocca e l'aria troppo fredda per i vestiti che indossa. Il fumo brucia la gola e il mal di testa che preme sotto le tempie comincia ad essere un dolore insistente, e Federico chiude gli occhi un istante, soffia via il fumo con un sospiro.  
Almeno è riuscito a calmarsi.  
“Comunque sono d'accordo con quello che hai detto prima a Tommassini,” dice lei dopo un istante, e Federico si aspettava soltanto il saluto cortese di una mezza sconosciuta, e le sue parole lo trovano perso nei suoi pensieri. “La scenografia per i Landlord è una merda.”  
La cenere cade da sola dalla punta della sigaretta. Federico la guarda mischiarsi con la grana del cemento, prima di prendere un'altra boccata di fumo.  
“Mi fa piacere sapere che non sono solo io a pensarlo.”  
“Guai a farglielo notare.”  
“Non ci lavoro tutti i giorni io. Ma non ti invidio.”  
Lei si stringe nelle spalle. “Faccio la fonica. Tommassini lo sopporto il giusto.”  
Federico fissa il parcheggio semivuoto, sbircia per un istante l'orologio. Michael è in ritardo di quasi un'ora e mezza.  
“Ti piace?” chiede, senza davvero che gli importi.  
“Sono diplomata al conservatorio e non tocco il pianoforte da quattro anni. Non è esattamente la strada che mi aspettavo,” getta il mozzicone a terra, e Federico la guarda di sottecchi “ma o hai culo o dopo un po' ti accontenti. E' già tanto se ho un lavoro.”  
“Se smetti di provare vuol dire che la strada giusta non era quella.”  
“Facile parlare, per uno che ha avuto culo.”  
“Non ho avuto paura di provare.”  
“Certo. Però quando provi e ti rendi conto che stai mandando la tua vita a puttane per qualcosa che magari neanche durerà, sai, dopo un po' non riesci neanche più a guardarti allo specchio. No?”  
  
Michael arriva in ritardo di quasi tre ore.  
Federico lo vede parlare con un tecnico, le mani che gesticolano furiose, la fronte corrucciata e i capelli disordinati. E' quasi irriconoscibile, col viso stanco e le occhiaie nerissime, i gesti nervosi che si interrompono bruscamente quando ad un certo punto alza lo sguardo e si ritrova a fissarlo negli occhi.  
Non si abitueranno mai.  
“Fede? Hai finito?”  
Giulia gli sfiora un braccio, la voce flebile e il suo sguardo scavato, e Federico quasi sobbalza quando si volta di scatto e lo trova fisso nel suo. Michael passa loro accanto e saluta in fretta, e una delle sue mani gli tocca il fianco quasi per caso, e uno sbuffo di profumo costoso resta nell'aria tra lui e Giulia che lo guarda, lo cerca, e trova solo palpebre che sbattono intontite e un silenzio a cui ormai si è abituata ma fa comunque un male cane.  
“Sì. Andiamo.”  
  
Alle cinque del mattino l'aria gelida si condensa fra le labbra e ferisce e spacca la bocca, e sulla lingua rimane soltanto il sapore metallico di neanche due ore di sonno e la stanchezza che incurva le spalle e resta sospesa in mezze parole e gesti abbozzati, in carezze che bruciano sulla pelle, in silenzi dolorosi che restano nel cuore e pesano sull'anima.  
Un'ora infame dove è facile perdersi, nel buio assoluto che precede l'alba, nel silenzio che si confonde con l'aria gelida e Federico non riesce a capire neanche dove finisce la notte e dove comincia lui, e quindi affonda le mani nelle tasche della giacca, si concentra sull'eco dei passi di Michael al suo fianco, sul suono lieve del suo respiro che è assordante in tutto quel silenzio.  
Lui neanche lo sente più, il peso di un'altra notte insonne. Ormai è diventata un'abitudine, aspettare il giorno e convincersi che bastino due tazze di caffè e una sigaretta in più per dimenticare.  
In quella luce fioca di una strada qualunque, ai limiti del centro, Milano sembra ancora una città come tante e i semafori lampeggiano a vuoto nei riflessi delle vetrine spente, ed è facile per Federico credere che non esista niente oltre al chiasso dei suoi pensieri, al rumore leggero dei loro passi, alle sensazioni che queste nottate gli lasciano addosso e che svaniscono al mattino, quando torna alla vita vera e non c'è più tempo per perdersi. Risate smorzate, bottiglie di liquore vuote, pelle contro pelle, il sapore di caffè nella bocca di Michael e l'alba che alla fine arriva ogni volta e non possono farci niente.  
“Non ero mai stato in questo lato di Milano. E' bello, così.”  
La voce di Michael è calma, roca, sporca di sonno e stanchezza. Gli occhi vagano sulla strada e sulle luci fioche, l'ombra di un sorriso che gli increspa le labbra e Federico lo guarda e rabbrividisce appena, perché l'aria è fredda e densa, e un po' toglie il respiro.  
“Ci venivo da ragazzino. Sai, c'era un locale qui vicino e a fine serata rimanevamo a fare colazione. C'è questo bar che apre tipo alle quattro, cinque, e il vecchio che lo gestisce ci faceva fumare nella saletta. E' un po' squallido in realtà.”  
“Vuoi andare lì?”  
“Non ti aspettare niente di che. Ma hai finito il caffè, quindi.”  
Ride piano, nel buio e nel silenzio, e Federico lo sente farsi un po' più vicino.  
“Però parlavo della calma, di questo silenzio. Come se ci siamo solo noi,” e i loro gomiti si sfiorano mentre camminano e la via è deserta, le finestre buie, e la testa gli si riempie dell'odore famigliare del suo profumo.  
Neanche due settimane di vicinanza e già lo conosce, quel modo di avvicinarsi con una delicatezza sfrontata, quel vizio di sfiorarlo per caso e di toccarlo con violenza con gli occhi prima ancora che con le mani.  
Ancora Federico non sa come reagire, a certi gesti spontanei che vanno oltre il buio di una stanza vuota, oltre a sussurri rochi soffocanti contro la pelle: perché di giorno Giulia neanche lo guarda più negli occhi, perché, anche se la pelle di Michael è calda contro la sua, proprio non ci riesce a rimanergli accanto, quando del sesso rimane soltanto l'odore sulla pelle e il respiro affannato incastrato nella gola. Federico finge di non vederlo, lo sguardo velato dell'altro, quando parlano ai lati opposti della stanza e sa che la notte appena passata gli rimarrà addosso per giorni, fino al prossimo incontro.  
Michael ha un modo tutto suo di dipingersi un personaggio addosso e di fingere senza recitare, il sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi che proprio non riescono a nascondere niente. Labbra massacrate da morsi nervosi, dita eleganti che tamburellano insistenti un minuto prima di entrare in scena. Piccoli gesti, piccole parole che Federico ha sempre intravisto e che lo colpiscono soltanto ora, perché comincia a conoscere quel suo modo di amare che è tutto un prendere e un volere, senza scuse, senza mezzi termini. Ama come un bambino, Michael. Con prepotenza ed egoismo, con gli occhi pieni di qualcosa che Federico sente rodere nell'anima e che fa male, e allo stesso tempo gli mozza il respiro in gola ogni volta.  
Michael che si nasconde in un muro di silenzio, che si stringe a lui con una forza che fa male. Federico gliela sente addosso, la paura, la rabbia, tutti i silenzi in cui si rinchiude e che nasconde negli occhi con un gesto vago della mano. Le sente sulle dita, tutte quelle emozioni, quando gli sfiora la pelle e lo sente tremare sotto di sé, quando lo intravede nel buio cercarlo tra le lenzuola sfatte e tutto quello che riesce a fare è schiarirsi la voce e soffiare via il fumo di una sigaretta che ormai non sa più di niente. Michael non parla di quello che lo consuma dentro, e Federico stringe la presa su di lui come può, nell'unico modo che conosce.  
Non lo sa, cosa sta succedendo. Cos'è questa cosa che è nata tra loro, fatta di incontri frenetici, di risate stanche quando emergono dal buio, di pacche sulle spalle e unghie affondate nella carne in un piacere che lascia sempre la bocca amara e la testa leggera. Non lo sa e lo spaventa, e l'aria grigia di Milano è troppo fredda anche con Michael accanto, che si avvicina troppo e non si fa mai toccare.  
  
Il bar è un buco un po' squallido, incastrato tra due palazzi ingrigiti dal tempo e dalla polvere, nascosto nel buio di un vicolo che puzza di spazzatura e fogna. La Milano nascosta ai limiti della periferia, che gratta l'anima ad ogni respiro, e Federico vorrebbe chiedere a Michael se la vede ancora bella quella città, che è solo sogni stanchi e merda attaccata al fondo delle scarpe.  
L'orologio appeso alla parete color senape segna quasi le sei, e il vecchio dietro al bancone è lo stesso toscano sboccato di quando Federico era un ragazzino e si ritrovava tra quelle quattro mura con le orecchie che fischiavano, la testa che girava, e i ricordi confusi di un'altra nottata buttata al cesso.  
Si rilassa contro lo schienale della sedia, e il sapore del caffè misto a quello della sigaretta appena accesa gli gratta la gola, e si passa una mano sugli occhi mentre Michael ignora il vibrare insistente del suo telefono poggiato sul tavolo di metallo.  
“Non rispondi?”  
L'altro scuote la testa, si passa una mano fra i capelli. “Tra poco devo andare,” dice soltanto, un'occhiata nervosa al display. Le cinque e cinquantasei minuti.  
Federico annuisce, respira via il fumo. Il telefono continua a vibrare, Michael scocciato rifiuta la telefonata e i ricci arruffati gli cadono disordinatamente sulla fronte aggrottata. Lo guarda e sente un nodo allo stomaco, Federico, mentre gli occhi dell'altro si fissano senza troppa delicatezza nei suoi. Sta per dire qualcosa, Michael, lo vede nel modo in cui si morde le labbra e abbassa gli occhi un istante. Ma parla per primo, e la sua voce è roca e trema un po', e finge noncuranza mentre lascia cadere la cenere dalla punta della sigaretta. “Quando torni?”  
“Devo fare la ripresa per _The Voice_ fino martedì. Mercoledì mattina torno in Milano,” ed è un sospiro mentre poggia i gomiti sul tavolo e giochicchia col piattino sotto la tazza vuota che ha davanti.  
“Va bene.”  
Il silenzio che cade tra loro è fatto d'abitudine. E' leggero e non pesa sugli occhi e sul cuore, e Federico spegne la sigaretta nel portacenere e sente le dita di Michael sfiorargli il polso, e sono fredde contro il battito tranquillo del suo cuore. Una carezza impercettibile, un brivido che è il ricordo del mormorare spezzato di qualche ora prima.  
“Avevi ragione,” dice dopo un istante Michael, abbassando la voce “non è molto bello questo posto.”  
Federico alza gli occhi dal mozzicone, e Michael lo guarda da sotto le ciglia, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, le dita che distratte disegnano sul suo polso cerchi concentrici. Ride anche Federico, e il Vecchio comincia ad armeggiare con una vecchia radio in bilico tra bottiglie di liquore e vecchi trofei sportivi. Il grattare dello statico è un rumore fastidioso, ai limiti delle loro coscienze.  
“Ma davvero ci venivi da _adolesciente?_ ”  
Federico si stringe nelle spalle, e l'espressione di Michael è a metà tra il divertito e il sinceramente inorridito, mentre arriccia il naso e non smette di guardarlo negli occhi, di toccargli il polso. Sotto il tavolo le loro ginocchia si sfiorano, e sa che non è un caso, e non ritrae la mano. “Cornetto e cappuccino con la botta ancora addosso. Il degrado.”  
Torna il silenzio, la radio schiuma fuori un paio di parole confuse mentre il Vecchio si ostina a cercare una frequenza con quella ferraglia scassata, le unghie di Michael grattano appena sulla pelle delicata delle vene in rilievo. E' tornato serio, e inclina appena la testa, e fissa un punto imprecisato sul tavolo.  
“Quanto possiamo andare avanti?”  
E' quasi flebile, la voce di Michael. Federico per poco non capisce di che cosa stia parlando, ma si morde la guancia un istante dopo e il sapore del sangue sulla lingua non aiuta. L'altro non lo guarda, e le sue dita che lo sfiorano sono improvvisamente troppo. Non risponde, e la tentazione di allontanare la mano è forte, ma le dita dell'altro sono ancora sul suo polso, e sono bollenti, e bruciano contro la pelle.  
“Che cazzo ne so ” risponde alla fine, e quello che non dice rimane nello sguardo dell'altro, negli occhi languidi che distoglie dal tavolo e lo osservano per un istante. E Federico sente una fitta di senso di colpa che gli perfora il petto, perché Michael non dice niente ad alta voce e le sue emozioni te le vomita addosso nel tempo di uno sguardo. Forse è quello il momento in cui capiscono entrambi che manderanno tutto a puttane per qualcosa che neanche sanno cos'è, e Federico sente lo stomaco chiudersi e il petto farsi pesante.  
Le dita di Michael si stringono intorno al suo polso, il nodo allo stomaco che gli toglie il respiro, la sensazione di un'intimità che non vuole e che è tutta lì, in quella presa delicata, che lo lascia andare dopo neanche un istante.  
“Non so se viene anche Andy la prossima settimana,” dice Michael alla fine, una nota indurita nella sua voce.  
“Avete...”  
Scuote la testa. Lo guarda mordersi le labbra mentre si raddrizza, mentre comincia a gesticolare prima ancora di parlare, e Federico sente tra loro il fantasma di mille frasi lasciate in sospeso, delle vite che continuano a ignorare in notti dove le parole tra loro sono sempre troppo poche.  
“I don't want him _here,_ ” e Federico l'inglese lo conosce abbastanza per capire, e abbassa gli occhi sulla tazzina vuota, sulla macchia marrone rimasta sul bordo. Lo statico della radio si interrompe bruscamente, il vecchio preme due o tre pulsanti e alla fine mette nella radio una _cassetta,_ e Federico vorrebbe ridere perché non ne vede una da anni e chi è che le usa più, le musicassette, nel duemilaquindici?  
Il nodo in gola si fa più stretto. La musica arriva distorta e rovinata, e Federico forse l'ha già sentita, forse la scambia per qualcos'altro. Michael invece la riconosce subito, perché quell'album lo sa quasi a memoria, e canticchia a bassa voce i primi versi senza neanche accorgersene.  
“ _Pushing thru the market square, so many mothers sighing. News had just come over..._ ”  
Il telefono riprende a vibrare insistente.  
  
Le sei e mezzo.  
Federico è ancora lì, Ziggy Stardust che in sottofondo fa l'amore col suo ego, la terza sigaretta tra le labbra e il secondo caffè della giornata davanti. Si passa una mano sugli occhi, e il Bar è semivuoto, perché vicino alla periferia nessuno corre come in centro, e c'è sempre qualche minuto di troppo tra un'alba e l'altra, tra un giorno in più e una notte in meno.  
“Eh, giovine,” il Vecchio prende le tazze vuote sul tavolo e indica il portacenere, “un ti fanno mi'a bene tutte velle sigarette cor caffè.”  
Un sorriso tirato sulle labbra. “Sto smettendo,” e il vecchio inarca un sopracciglio.  
Pensare che c'era quasi riuscito.

_Lover, I feel your sorrow_  
_Pourin' out of your skin._  
_I don't wanna be alone_  
_If I end tonight, I'll always be._

_So take from me,_  
_what you want, what you need._  
_Take from me,_  
_whatever you want, whatever you need._  
_But lover, please stay with me._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le canzoni di David Bowie che cito sono tre. [Space Oddity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYMCLz5PQVw), canzone che può essere interpretata in mille modi diversi. Molti la vedono come una metafora sull'utilizzo delle droghe, ma personalmente ho sempre pensato che parlasse di alienazione. Il distanziarsi così tanto dagli altri da perdersi nella propria mente, la realizzazione cinica che il mondo è orribile e nessuno può farci niente. La canzone che Michael canticchia nel bar è [Five Years](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-ceR9az3dk), la opening track di "The Rise and fall of Ziggy Stardust and the spiders from Mars", parla della fine del mondo, degli ultimi cinque anni concessi al pianeta terra prima della fine, alle reazioni della gente di fronte all'inevitabile. L'ultima è proprio [Ziggy Stardust](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXq5VvYAI1Q&index=9&list=PLuR3CWq59OyrTdWAeVkqH3F6UziQICYeN), una delle canzoni di Bowie più conosciute, centrale nella storia che sta alla base del concept dell'album, e che non ha certo bisogno della mia presentazione.   
> Il titolo del capitolo è rubato ad una canzone di un gruppo venuto fuori da poco e che sinceramente adoro. [Lover, please stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_DjOnht1x8)  dei Nothing but thieves è una canzone intima e struggente, una di quelle ballad che ti fanno accoppanare la pelle e piangere quando ne hai bisogno.  
> Come promesso la citazione all'inizio è ancora di "Di qua dal Paradiso", di Fitzgerald, come quella del capitolo precedente.   
> 


	6. Paint it Black

Tutte le cose veramente cattive nascono da un'innocenza.  
-Ernest Hemingway

VI  
  
Paint it Black  
 

Il teatro pulsa. Trema. Freme.  
L'aria pesante dei corridoi affollati fa fatica a lasciare i polmoni, si spezza contro grida concitate e risate sguaiate che sono un'orgia di suoni che riempiono le orecchie e il cervello, e in tutto quel casino Federico vorrebbe urlare e invece sorride pacato, annuisce, le mani sudate strette a pugno e le dita che tremano, i denti che lacerano l'interno delle guance.  
Il mondo dello spettacolo è una mano gelida che stringe il collo, un sussurro fatto di promesse contro l'orecchio, e tu che come un coglione ci credi, e quando ha finito con te quello che resta è un burattino senz'anima che neanche riesce più a capire cos'era la musica prima dei dischi d'oro, delle interviste, delle bugie dette col sorriso alle telecamere accese, e luci di serate come quella. Mangia, strappa, distrugge, e Federico non si riconosce più.  
Parco Lambro è una figura scura acquattata nel buio, le fronde fitte degli alberi che ondeggiano al vento, e nascondono agli occhi una periferia che sulla bocca ha il sapore acre dei vapori del Lambro e dell'amianto incastrato nel cemento armato accanto ai parchi giochi. Federico guarda il profilo della strada, il fumo che si intreccia alla luce dei lampioni, la sigaretta che tiene stretta tra pollice e indice che si spegne da sola quando dimentica di prendere l'ultima boccata. Il peso che sente sul diaframma lo lascia senza respiro, e riesce persino a darsi della testa di cazzo mentre giochicchia con il mozzicone annerito, e le dita intorpidite cominciano a fare male, perché a dicembre il freddo morde come una bestia e affonda le unghie nella carne senza cura. A Federico va quasi bene, e ci vorrebbe annegare in tutto quel silenzio, col culo ghiacciato su uno scalino e il niente che lo inghiotte. Socchiude gli occhi, i lampioni fantasmi gialli attraverso le palpebre stanche.  
A vent'anni, il mondo sembra tuo e i sogni cominciano a riderti in faccia senza pietà, ed è quello che hai dentro a fare la differenza, quando la scelta è tra la tua strada e quella che gli altri indicano per te. Federico ancora se le ricorda, le nottate perse a pensare, a gridare, a sfasciarsi il cervello nel tentativo di trovare se stesso. Si sente quasi come allora, adesso che il suo mondo gli crolla addosso, la vita lanciata in caduta libera e il dolore dell'impatto che è già un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Erano anni diversi. Quando fare musica era un pretesto per macchiarsi la bocca di parole che sentiva esplodere dentro e non riusciva a dire, e le rime le scriveva in fretta quando capitava, perché quando gli venivano in mente aveva paura di dimenticarle. Si costruiva la sua maschera senza neanche accorgersene, e a neanche dieci anni di distanza Fedez è il muro contro il mondo di un codardo col vizio della vita, che si ritrova ad avere tutto senza avere niente. E, sotto sotto, Federico ci crede ancora a certe cazzate, e fa un male cane il modo in cui improvvisamente si rende conto che il suo modo di scappare è diventato una pugnalata nel petto di un'altra persona. Giulia, tutto questo, non se lo merita.  
Vorrebbe poter dare la colpa a Michael, al modo in cui gli si è insinuato dentro nel tempo di un respiro, ma più se lo sente scivolare addosso più vede oltre i suoi occhi, e dietro ai suoi sorrisi ci sono cose che Federico intravede soltanto e che sembrano divorarlo. La verità è che tutto quello che è nato tra loro è solo un effetto collaterale di una vita che non gli sembra più neanche la sua, di quella voglia di vivere che Federico sente pulsare nel petto un po' più forte quando sente l'altro sospirargli sulla bocca, e nel buio gli parla a bassa voce delle sue notti insonni, del niente che lo assale e lo lascia a fissare il buio. Michael ascolta, lo guarda dal lato opposto della stanza che sa ancora di loro, e ha sempre la voce roca e stanca, le palpebre che lottano per restare aperte, la risata facile sul viso quando la tensione si allenta quanto basta per guardarsi negli occhi, ed è abbastanza.  
Giulia al mattino non se la trova neanche più accanto. Solo lenzuola stropicciate, vecchio profumo, una voce flebile che nella stanza accanto singhiozza piano e che riesce comunque a intuire attraverso le pareti troppo sottili. Vorrebbe sentirsi in colpa e non ci riesce fino in fondo, anche con quella settimana di limbo, dove la rabbia e la paura di lei le ha sentite tutte sulla pelle. Michael che dopo l'eliminazione di Luca ha preso il primo aereo di un venerdì mattina che Federico ha ancora sulla pelle, e tutto quello che aveva lasciato da parte gli crolla addosso, un castello di carte di cui si era dimenticato e che adesso lo sotterra.  
Lascia cadere il mozzicone a terra, e lo fissa rotolare per un paio di metri prima di incastrarsi in una crepa dell'asfalto e svanire. Il suo respiro si condensa in una nuvola bianca appena sopra le labbra, e dovrebbe rientrare, e proprio non riesce a trovarla la forza per lasciare tutta quella calma.  
Federico fissa l'asfalto e forse riesce ancora a vederlo, il filtro arancione brillante nel buio. Pensa al peso che sente nel petto e a Giulia che probabilmente lo sta comunque cercando, a Michael che sbuca dal nulla in perfetto orario con Andreas che lo segue due passi più indietro e non lo degna di uno sguardo, a sua madre che dopotutto riesce ancora a guardarlo con una consapevolezza che Federico non ritrova neanche in se stesso, in quel silenzio schiacciate, nella sensazione che qualcosa in lui si è rotto in modo irreparabile, e dopotutto va bene così. Prima o poi pareggerà il conto, e forse tutto questo sarà solo un brutto sogno.  
Tira fuori l'accendino, la seconda sigaretta già tra le labbra.  
“Fede?”  
Si volta, e Giulia tiene la porta antincendio socchiusa. Lo guarda dall'alto, le sopracciglia inarcate. “Ti aspettano per il trucco.”  
Lui non risponde. Torna a guardare il buio alla ricerca del filtro arancione, ma anche l'aria sembra essersi fatta più densa e nell'oscurità non riesce più a trovarlo. Dalla porta che Giulia tiene ancora aperta sente un vociare insopportabile, e la punta della sigaretta brilla mentre inspira il fumo e lo sente bruciare in fondo alla gola.  
“Adesso arrivo.”  
Sente uno scatto, la porta che si chiude, un tonfo sordo e passi lievi. Giulia si siede accanto a lui, stando attenta a non toccarlo, il freddo che già le arrossa le guance. La sente esitare, e anche senza guardarla, riesce quasi a vederla l'espressione sul suo viso, con le labbra tese in una linea sottile e gli occhi bassi.  
“Quante ne hai fumate?”  
“È la seconda.”  
Lei annuisce, e il silenzio tra loro cade come un macigno e li schiaccia entrambi a terra, le spalle incurvate e gli occhi lontani, perché anche solo guardarsi è difficile in quell'aria piena di niente che li circonda. Poi prova a sorridere, ed è una pugnalata. “Hai ripreso a fumare come quando ti ho conosciuto. Non ti vedo con la sigaretta elettronica da tipo un mese.”  
Federico soffia via il fumo. “È la televisione. Troppa ansia,” dice, e forse prova a sorridere anche lui, ma le labbra restano incastrate in una smorfia e Giulia si fissa la punta delle scarpe.  
Stanno andando a pezzi, e ormai le schegge sono ovunque.  
“Quando finisce questa cazzata smetto davvero.” aggiunge dopo un istante, e Giulia annuisce soltanto. Si porta la sigaretta alle labbra e soffia il fumo nel buio, la testa appena reclinata e gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Torno dai miei. Per un paio di giorni,”  
Un sussurro che sembra quasi sfuggirle dalle labbra per caso, e quando Federico si volta a guardarla lei sostiene il suo sguardo con una forza che fa male, perché, anche se sta trattenendo a stento le lacrime, lo fissa con una lucidità che lo colpisce dritto nello stomaco.  
“Eh?”  
“Penso che sia la cosa giusta,” e la sua voce non trema quasi più. Federico spegne la sigaretta e stringe le braccia intorno alle ginocchia, abbassando gli occhi sul cemento pur di non sentire quelli di lei che gli logorano l'anima.  
“Giulia...”  
“Io non sto bene Federico. Non sto bene, perché tu non stai bene, e non ho idea di quello che tu faccia quando sparisci per ore e quando...” e la voce di lei si spezza, ancora, più forte, e Federico la sente respirare profondamente. “Vorrei aiutarti, ma non so come fare.” aggiunge alla fine.  
“Sei sicura?”  
“Magari fa bene ad entrambi.”  
Federico annuisce e basta, una risposta incastrata in gola, la voglia di un'altra sigaretta che già fa tremare le mani, perché Giulia sa tutto e non sa niente, perché, anche dopo tutto quello che le ha fatto, gli stringe debolmente una spalla e prova a capire, con quegli occhi d'Inverno che Federico forse ha amato davvero, che tremano un po' nella luce sporca dei lampioni.  
“Torno dentro. Fa troppo freddo qui.”  
“Ne fumo un'altra e arrivo.”

La porta del camerino di Michael è lasciata socchiusa, nel vociare che gli fa pulsare le tempie, nell'aria viziata che ristagna nel corridoio a due ore dalla diretta, e Federico la fissa per un istante di troppo, prima di aprirla con le nocche, senza neanche bussare.  
Gli scoppia la testa, il sapore del fumo è una scia amara sul fondo della gola, e quando Michael alza la testa di scatto dal computer che tiene in grembo, i ricci che ondeggiano sulla fronte e il sorriso negli occhi, il nodo che sente nello stomaco si stringe un po' di più, e non capisce il perché.  
“Fede,” la voce un po' sporca, le occhiaie nerissime anche sotto il trucco di scena, “che fa qua? Non ti ho visto per tutto il pomeriggio,”  
Sta bene attento a non chiudere la porta, Federico. La lascia aperta quanto basta e incrocia le mani sul petto, gli occhi fissi in quelli dell'altro, e il loro è il gioco di due bambini che è sfuggito dalle mani di entrambi.  
“Avevo da fare con i ragazzi,” e un sorriso gli sfiora le labbra per un istante “mica siamo tutti qui a fare i _ciapa pulver_ come te.”  
“Cosa vuol dire _ciapa pulver?_ ”  
“Hai presente quei soprammobili che trovi in casa delle vecchie zie? Quelli che non servono a niente e stanno a prendere la polvere. Come un Giudice senza concorrenti.”  
Michael scuote la testa, le labbra tese in un ghigno ironico. “Sei uno stronzo, sinceramente,”  
Federico ride allo sguardo imbronciato che gli lancia l'altro, e per un momento l'aria tra loro è più leggera.  
“Il video della canzone è pronto. È venuto una figata.”  
Sorride davvero, Michael, una rete di rughe sottili che gli increspa gli angoli degli occhi. “Dobbiamo festeggiare,” e c'è una punta di malizia nella voce, negli occhi scuri arrossati dalla stanchezza che lo osservano da sotto le ciglia.  
“Hai compagnia stasera. Magari rimandiamo.”  
Andreas non è nella stanza, e riempie ogni angolo senza essere presente, un’ombra sullo sfondo che Federico ha ignorato per tutto il pomeriggio, e che si ritrova davanti ogni volta che sbatte le palpebre, che resta tra loro mentre guarda Michael che non dice niente, e si passa le mani sugli occhi e sospira forte contro i palmi.  
C'è una bottiglia di vino dimenticata aperta, sul tavolo accanto a loro, due bicchieri macchiati di rosso e lasciati mezzi pieni sotto le luci al neon che fanno quasi male agli occhi. Un borsone gettato sul divanetto in fondo alla stanza, una valigia poggiata accanto alla porta, la voglia di sfiorare l'altro che Federico ignora con tutte le sue forze.  
Non c'è più leggerezza, nel silenzio tra loro. Non c'è più gioco. Solo il vuoto di una consapevolezza che esplode nel petto di entrambi, che ruba il respiro in gola e scava le guance.  
Fa per parlare, Michael, prima che la porta si spalanchi completamente, e si alza in piedi quasi di scatto, il computer che per poco non cade sul pavimento.  
Quando Federico si volta, Andreas lo guarda interdetto, il viso stanco di chi non tocca letto da giorni, le labbra che quasi subito si tendono in un sorriso di cortesia, che mormorano un saluto in inglese che Federico capisce a stento. Abbassa gli occhi quasi subito, perché lo sguardo di Andreas è vetro che gli affonda nel petto, col peso di una condanna. Forse, è solo la sua immaginazione.  
Michael è ancora immobile. L'aria nella stanza è tesa, e Federico vorrebbe trovare la forza per muovere il culo e levarsi dalle palle, ma è un codardo del cazzo e si limita a fissare la bottiglia stappata, l'alone rosso sui bicchieri.  
“I'm going,”.  
È profonda, la voce di Andreas, con un accento prepotente che quasi gli impedisce di distinguere le parole, ma il modo in cui parla è secco e sbrigativo, e Federico la sente scivolare addosso con le mani che sudano e il cuore che gli esplode nel petto. C'è una crepa, in uno dei bicchieri, proprio sulla base. Il vino è filtrato nel vetro scheggiato, e sembra quasi una ferita contro il tavolo bianco.  
“You don't have to.”  
Federico sbircia Michael di sottecchi. Ha le labbra socchiuse, si martoria il palmo della mano destra con l'unghia del pollice, ma la sua voce è fredda come non l'ha mai sentita.  
“We won't talk here. I'll see you tonight,” e torna il silenzio, Michael che resta immobile davanti alla porta che si chiude con un tonfo sordo e Federico, che neanche si era accorto di aver smesso di respirare.  
Sospira forte, Michael, e lui lo guarda con la testa che scoppia e la paura che gli mangia il cuore, e le parole gli sfuggono dalle labbra nel tempo di un respiro.  
“Lo sa?”  
Michael stringe una mano tra i capelli, si passa la lingua sulle labbra e scuote la testa, fa un mezzo passo avanti. “No,” dice alla fine, ad un soffio dal viso dell'altro. Gli prende il viso tra le mani, e Federico quasi di riflesso si aggrappa i suoi polsi, socchiude gli occhi quanto sente la fronte dell'altro sfiorare la sua.  
La porta è chiusa, ora.  
“Non sa _niente_ ,” un soffio sulle labbra, le viscere strette in una morsa che fa sempre più male. Michael gli sfiora le tempie con le dita, arriva a farle scivolare fra i suoi capelli, a stringerli forte, e fa quasi male. “Io devo andare via subito, dopo show. Domattina prendo l'aereo con Andy.”  
Federico gli affonda le unghie nei polsi.  
“Vieni,” dice soltanto, e l'altro lo guarda con quei suoi occhi liquidi e stanchi, e Federico ormai s'è perso in quello sguardo e non riesce a pensare ad altro.

Fa caldo, in quel buco di stanza incastrato in un corridoio appena dietro il palco, dove l'odore della polvere di vecchie scenografie si appiccica ai vestiti sgualciti e alla pelle che freme. L'aria turbina, si arriccia, si incurva su di loro e inghiotte ogni gesto in un turbinare denso che sa di sudore e di scuse frettolose, perché Michael ha lasciato Andreas solo, con parole troppo brusche, e Giulia probabilmente se ne sta tornando a casa dai suoi, la borsa con i vestiti puliti stretta al petto. Federico serra gli occhi, nel buio che avvolge cavi arrugginiti e tavole di compensato con la vernice scrostata, il vociare che attraverso le pareti sottili si mischia al loro respirare e allo scricchiolio della porta sotto il loro peso, quando Michael ansima sulle sue labbra e lui gli affonda le dita nei fianchi, lo preme più forte contro la plastica dipinta di nero. Gli gira la testa, mentre cerca frizione e soffoca in tutto quel calore, e ancora nelle orecchie rimbombano le parole di Giulia, la sensazione sporca che sente addosso che non ha niente a che fare con quell'aria viziata, che si riempie di gesti frenetici, di mani frettolose.  
Gli gira la testa, gli manca il respiro, qualcosa nel petto preme forte sulle costole e sembra esplodere, la nausea che gli annoda lo stomaco che non ha niente a che vedere col modo in cui Michael armeggia con la sua cintura, il sussurro roco che gli lascia appena sotto l''orecchio.  
Qualcuno, oltre la polvere, nello spiraglio di luce che filtra sotto la porta e trema assieme alle loro ombre intrecciate, grida qualcosa, e Federico finge di non sentire, soffoca un'imprecazione contro le labbra di Michael. Lo sente ancora, nonostante tutto, quel dolore che punge attraverso le costole e lo lascia con le tempie che pulsano, che echeggia sordo nello stomaco, e quasi di riflesso bacia l'altro più forte, gli morde le labbra, si china a lasciargli un segno sul collo. Pensa a Giulia, agli occhi stanchi di Andreas, trattiene un gemito tra le labbra quando le mani di Michael si fanno più insistenti.  
“ _Stop_ ,” La voce dell'altro è così vicina al suo orecchio che la sente tremare sulla pelle, un soffio bollente che si mischia ad un turbine di pensieri che gli fa socchiudere gli occhi, le iridi ambrate di Michael che si intravedono appena e brillano d'urgenza nell'aria di piombo, quando lo allontana per un istante, “Niente segni.”  
“Voltati.”  
Federico neanche la riconosce la propria voce. Alle sue orecchie arriva confusa e ovattata, gli sale al cervello con le mani di Michael che gli affondano nelle guance un'ultima volta, prima che tutto diventi troppo veloce, che la polvere si mischi al sudore sulla pelle e ai vestiti stropicciati. Non è mai stato così lucido, Federico, e la nausea continua a stringergli lo stomaco, mentre il suo corpo si muove da solo, mentre cerca un calore che è quello di un altro corpo contro il suo e lo lascia senza fiato.  
Michael cerca di non fare rumore. Lo sente inghiottire il proprio respiro alla prima spinta, la testa premuta contro la porta, una mano pallidissima nel buio che si apre contro il muro. Federico fissa le dita sottili mentre si muove senza grazia, il petto che esplode, il sudore che gli imperla la fronte. Si tendono, flettono assieme al tremito del corpo bollente intorno a lui, e all'anulare c'è un anello d'oro che riflette la poca luce che filtra in quell'aria densa e umida che li avvolge, che sente pastosa in bocca quando socchiude le labbra e respira più forte. Federico guarda le unghie che sembrano volersi aggrappare al cemento, il riflesso dorato che gli resta impresso nello sguardo, e sente le lacrime premere agli angoli degli occhi, e non sa perché.  
Spinge più forte, Michael soffoca un altro gemito, la porta scricchiola più forte e il vociare dall'altra parte si fa per un istante più intenso. Respira forte attraverso le narici, e sembra annegare in quell'oceano di sensazioni senza logica, in quella nausea che ancora sente grattare in fondo alla gola, fino a quando l'orgasmo non arriva, e il mondo per un attimo si ferma nel sospiro più forte di Michael. Annegano l'uno nell'altro, e per un istante il peso sul petto scompare.  
Fa caldo, quando si allontana dal corpo dell'altro, e improvvisamente quell'aria viziata che odora di sesso e di loro gli scivola sulla pelle fredda come una carezza. Quasi inciampa in un faretto arrugginito, soffocando una mezza bestemmia, e quando rialza gli occhi, Michael è seduto con le spalle contro muro, la giacca a terra e la cravatta allentata sul collo.  
Lo guarda e per la prima volta vorrebbe toccarlo, e quella colpa che sente dentro la rivede negli occhi che lo fissano nella penombra.  
“ _Oh, fuck.”_  
Una risata roca, il respiro affannato, un brivido lungo la schiena. Federico si trova con i fianchi contro qualcosa di solido, lo guarda gettare la testa indietro, si ritrova ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore.  
“Noi dobbiamo essere _on stage_ tra mezz'ora,” dice, le parole che si confondono per un istante negli accenti sbagliati, nella voce ancora affannata. Oltre la porta rumore di passi, qualcuno che urla il nome dei Moseek e si lamenta delle luci di scena.  
“Giulia se ne va da casa.”  
Lo dice nelle risate dell'altro, senza pensare, e Michael resta con la testa reclinata contro il muro, ma tutto a un tratto anche la sua risata nervosa si è persa in tutto quel buio. C'è solo il loro respiro, il caos oltre la porta chiusa.  
“Voi...?”  
“No. Cioè, non proprio. Non ancora”  
Michael non dice niente. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, l'anello brilla ancora nell'ombra, e deglutisce a vuoto. Il buio li inghiotte un po' di più. Federico sente l'eco delle sue parole rimbalzare tra loro, si lascia scivolare a terra e quasi non si accorge della polvere che gli resta attaccata ai vestiti.

Corso Como è Milano che si veste di colori sgargianti e schiuma, in un giovedì notte che in bocca ha il sapore amaro di alcol e dell'ultima sigaretta fumata troppo in fretta, con le sue promesse che inciampano nel buio e nei bicchieri di plastica dimenticati sugli scalini dei locali. Federico tiene gli occhi fissi sul lastricato, traballa un po', e per poco non inciampa in una bottiglia di birra vuota, le tempie che pulsano violente.  
Una risata sguaiata gli fa alzare la testa di botto, e vede una ragazzina che resta sdraiata a terra e ride, ride come una pazza in mezzo a un gruppetto di adolescenti di neanche vent'anni, accalcati davanti la porta di una discoteca di cui non riesce a leggere il nome. Un fruscio, e una donna che gli sfiora il braccio passandogli accanto, la testa bassa e il suono secco dei suoi tacchi che echeggia sul viale, le gambe nude e pallide sotto il cappotto pesante.  
Corso Como è tutto quello che ha sempre odiato. È il volto sfatto di una puttana che accelera il passo e gli occhi vitrei di ragazzini che provano la roba per la prima volta, il tremito che sente dentro, la voglia di urlare che annega nel petto assieme a tutto il resto, perché ormai è stanco, ubriaco, e Milano vince sempre e ti piega le spalle anche quando hai già gli occhi fissi a terra.  
La diretta l'ha lasciato senza fiato, con la colpa che sorda si mischia a tutto quello che ha bevuto da quando i Moseek sono stati eliminati, la voglia di tornare a casa persa nell'adrenalina degli applausi che ancora gli echeggiano in testa, in un bicchiere buttato giù troppo in fretta. Addosso restano le sensazioni di quel teatrino, dove dopotutto si ritrova sempre a dimenticare se stesso, perché davanti alle telecamere è qualcuno che guarda il mondo fisso negli occhi, e non c'è un letto vuoto che lo aspetta a casa assieme al peso delle sue colpe. Può fingere, Federico, con Michael che ride accanto a lui e lo tocca troppo, con il niente che gli esplode dentro e le sensazioni sporche di uno stanzino polveroso ancora impresse a fuoco sulla pelle. Quando le telecamere si sono spente, sua madre gli ha stretto forte il braccio e gli ha mormorato qualcosa, una parola di conforto persa in uno sguardo che Federico non è riuscito a sostenere. La voglia di perdersi, di dimenticare, la colpa che brucia in fondo al petto e qualcos'altro che è tutto nell'ultima occhiata che Michael gli ha lanciato, un sorso di liquore amaro lungo la gola e la musica troppo alta di un locale qualunque.  
È solo nel buio, Federico, e Corso Como è tutto quello che gli sta scivolando via dalle dita, mentre inciampa nei suoi stessi passi e lotta contro la nausea che gli rode la bocca dello stomaco.  
Non sa per quanto cammina, ma ad un certo punto la città torna grigia e la notte profonda, e forse è sulla via di casa o si sta perdendo ancora. Si stringe nella giacca, si appoggia ad un muro e ricaccia indietro un conato di vomito: ha cominciato a piangere e le lacrime sono fredde sulle guance, e per poco non si mette a ridere così, tanto per perdere ancora un po' la voce e sentire la gola grattare un po' più forte.  
Fa un più freddo, e una macchina sfreccia ad un passo da lui con gli abbaglianti accesi in pieno centro. Federico la guarda svoltare in fondo alla strada, sbattendo le palpebre pesanti, e la voglia di un'altra birra, di un'altra sigaretta gli trema un istante nel petto.  
Quando il telefono comincia a squillare, poggia la schiena contro il cemento freddo e guarda in alto, verso il cielo che si intravede appena dietro gli ultimi piani dei palazzi. Fruga in tasca, cercando il cellulare e quasi lo fa cadere, fissa il display e il nome sullo schermo lo lascia immobile per un istante.  
“Pronto?”  
“Federico,”  
La _r_ troppo marcata, la voce poco più di un sussurro. Federico sbatte le palpebre, preme il telefono contro l'orecchio fissandosi le scarpe.  
“Federico, ci sei?”  
“Sì,”  
Michael sospira, dall'altro capo. Resta in silenzio ed è ancora lì, il vago tremito della sua voce, la punta roca di una stanchezza che Federico quasi riesce a toccare con la punta delle dita sotto gli occhi dell'altro. “Non sapevo se tu potevi rispondere. Pensavo che era troppo tardi.”  
C'è una luce accesa, una finestra luminosa nello stabile davanti a lui. Un'ombra riempie il chiarore, e svanisce oltre le imposte chiuse. La luce si spegne dopo un istante.  
“Cos'è successo?”  
“Dobbiamo parlare, sei a casa?”  
Federico si guarda intorno, passa un'altra macchina lungo la strada e il suono gli rimbomba nel cervello assieme allo statico della telefonata. “Tra una decina di minuti ci sono,” e non ne è troppo sicuro, ma il respirare di Michael in mezzo alle sue parole quasi lo sente sulla pelle.  
“Vengo da te.”

Ci mette quasi mezz'ora ad arrivare a casa.  
Le palpebre gli pesano sugli occhi e la penombra gli scivola addosso appena apre la porta, le gambe che tremano e il mal di testa che preme contro le tempie. Sbatte gli occhi nel buio un paio di volte, e una luce flebile e giallastra riempie di ombre una casa vuota piena di silenzio. Giulia deve aver dimenticato la luce accesa in camera, prima di andarsene.  
Federico sospira forte. Il suo telefono vibra un paio di volte e lui non se ne accorge, troppo occupato a fissare il nulla e a cercare se stesso in quel buio fatto di niente che lo circonda, il freddo della città ancora pungente sulle guance anche nel calore che lo avvolge pian piano.  
Non riesce neanche a pensare.  
Quando si decide ad accendere le luci, il riflesso sulle pareti bianche ferisce gli occhi e toglie il respiro. Si trascina in bagno e fruga nel cassetto alla ricerca di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che faccia smettere il pulsare incessante che gli squassa la testa, perché _cazzo,_ non ce la fa più e vorrebbe soltanto svanire.  
Intravede nello specchio il riflesso di un viso scavato, gli occhi socchiusi e il pallore della pelle contro il nero delle occhiaie. Neanche si riconosce, Federico, una confezione di antidolorifici stretta nella mano sinistra e uno sguardo pesto che lo fissa dal vetro lucido.  
Ha voglia di un caffè. Di una sigaretta. Di vedere Michael, anche se il pensiero gli stringe il cuore in una morsa dolorosa.  
Questa storia gli ha mandato a puttane la vita. E' tutto quello che vuole e riesce a pensare, ed è una bugia bella e buona, uno scherzo dell'alcol: ma finché le luci restano accese e il buio non lo inghiotte è fin troppo facile fingere.  
C'è una moka mezza piena, dimenticata sul fornello, col barattolo di caffè lasciato aperto sul piano della cucina. Federico la mette a scaldare con un gesto automatico, il rumore lieve della fiamma che rimbomba nella stanza.  
Il campanello suona due volte.

Quando si ritrova davanti Michael, il mondo rallenta un po'. Indossa il cappotto elegante sopra vestiti afferrati in fretta, ha ancora i capelli scompigliati incrostati di gel, e un'espressione sul viso a metà tra la stanchezza e il pianto che Federico non gli ha mai visto addosso. Federico lo guarda e nei suoi occhi c'è qualcosa di languido che gli scivola sulla pelle e diventa anche suo.  
Forse è paura. Forse è rassegnazione.  
Non ci capisce più niente.  
“Non ero sicuro se venire,” dice piano.  
Federico annuisce, abbassa occhi fissandoli sul piattino che sta usando come posacenere, e Michael gli sembra quasi fuori posto in quella cucina, dove le foto di lui e Giulia sono ancora attaccate all'anta del frigorifero. “Ho scaldato il caffè,” e Michael lo guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
Fa un paio di passi avanti, il calore della sua pelle improvvisamente così vicino da fargli girare la testa. C'è puzza di fumo, in quella stanza dove per un istante i loro respiri restano in bilico, e la cenere della sigaretta cade a terra.  
“You're wasted.”  
“Eh?”  
“Tu hai bevuto. Sei ubriaco.”  
Sospira, Federico. Spegne la sigaretta senza prendere l'ultima boccata, e Michael forse gliela legge negli occhi quella stanchezza che è anche la sua, il peso di ogni cosa che li schiaccia a terra e non li fa più respirare.  
“Cosa sei venuto a fare qui?”  
“Non parto più con Andy domani,”  
Michael si tortura le labbra, si passa di continuo una mano tra i capelli. “Io gli ho detto che non volevo partire. Noi,” si ferma, come a cercare le parole “lui non se lo merita, e neanche Giulia. Ma ho detto che non volevo partire.”  
Federico guarda l'altro e si convince che non è vera la stretta che sente intorno al cuore. Lo guarda, e vede quegli occhi ambrati stanchi ed arrossati che lo fissano liquidi, le mani che tremano perché vorrebbe sfiorargli il viso e non riesce neanche a muoversi. Il caffè comincia a puzzare di bruciato, e l'odore gli riempie la gola come se volesse soffocarlo.  
“Io non la amo più Giulia.”  
Dirlo è strano, con quegli occhi che lo fissano come se cercassero qualcosa, il silenzio che cade tra loro e Michael che socchiude le labbra, che fa per dire qualcosa e non ci riesce. Federico non lo guarda e si volta per spegnere il fornello, perché l'odore è insopportabile e tanto ormai è tutto da buttare via.  
Spera solo di non aver rovinato la moka.  
Michael fa un altro passo avanti. Gli sfiora una spalla e la stringe appena, come se avesse paura di fargli male. La sua voce è un sussurro roco che gli scivola sul collo, il calore del suo respiro sulla nuca. “Non è giusto.”  
È quello che Michael non dice, che resta tra loro. Le parole che non vuole pronunciare, perché Andreas dopotutto ancora lo aspetta a casa, anche se il cuore gli esplode nel petto, e Federico lo sa. Lo sente nel modo con cui la sua mano gli scivola sul braccio e nel tremito che non riesce a nascondere.  
“Stai qui,” dice soltanto, e questo basta.

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts,_  
_it's not easy facing up when your whole world is black._

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_  
_I could not foresee this thing happening to you._  
_If I look hard enough into the setting sun_  
_My love will laugh with me, before the morning comes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In realtà non ho molto da dire su questo capitolo. La cosa che più mi preme è la citazione, che questa volta ho fregato ad un altro dei miei autori preferiti. La prosa di Hemingway e la sua capacità di condensare in quattro parole mille emozioni sono cose che una logorroica come me non può che invidiare senza pudore.  
> Ma d'altra parte, tutti gli aspiranti scrittori dovrebbero invidiare Hemingway.  
> La canzone invece è stata una sorpresa anche per me. Ne ho scartate due prima di arrivare a questo punto, e quella che alla fine ha dato il titolo al capitolo non ve la devo presentare certo io. [Paint it Black](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4irXQhgMqg) è una delle canzoni più famose dei Rolling Stones, e l'ho scelta apposta per quei versi che vedete riportati nel testo.  
> Un ringraziamento speciale ad emitea, che ha betato anche questo capitolo.


	7. Exit Music

Sarà come smettere un vizio,  
come vedere nello specchio  
riemergere un viso morto,  
come ascoltare un labbro chiuso.  
Scenderemo nel gorgo muti.  
\- Cesare Pavese

VII  
Exit Music  
 

Federico non dorme.  
Sotto le palpebre gli occhi tremano stanchi, nelle tempie il martellare sordo della sbornia è un fastidio ovattato, e in gola sente ancora il sapore acido dell'alcol, perché due ore di sonno non sono niente dopo una notte persa che vibra ancora addosso, ma per una volta Federico resta ad occhi chiusi e sente e basta. Ha la testa piena di qualcosa che non si spiega ed è tutta lì, nel respiro lieve e caldo appena sopra la clavicola, nel frusciare di lenzuola stropicciate, intrecciate alle gambe e strette tra corpo e corpo.  
Non dorme, Federico, e per una volta va bene così.  
Respira piano, ed è assordante il battito calmo del proprio cuore nelle orecchie. Le sensazioni gli scivolano addosso così lievi, che non riesce neanche più a capire se è sveglio davvero o se addosso ha soltanto i rimasugli di un sogno perso nell'eco di un mattino come gli altri. Forse è la stanchezza, forse qualcos'altro, ma il tempo passa e lui neanche se ne accorge in tutte quel sentire disordinato che lo inghiotte, che lo avvolge con una violenza e una delicatezza disarmanti.  
Erano settimane che non riposava così.  
Si muove appena. Uno dei respiri caldi che sente contro la pelle si fa un po' più profondo, la mano che gli sfiora il fianco si stringe un po' nel tessuto sgualcito della maglietta che indossa. Federico sente la stoffa accartocciarsi sulla pelle e il calore di quella mano un po' più intenso quando le dita sfiorano la pelle nuda.  
È bollente, il corpo premuto contro il suo. Così caldo che gli sembra quasi di soffocare, ma non si scosta, non ci riesce. Qualcosa di morbido gli solletica le labbra, l'odore famigliare di profumo svanito e pelle, che ogni volta che inspira gli riempie la testa, e forse trema un po' quando Michael si muove, affonda ancora di più la testa nell'incavo del suo collo. La barba dell'altro gratta un po' contro la pelle, e la voce arrochita dal sonno vibra contro la gola.  
“It's early, just sleep.”  
Federico non capisce, perché è poco più di un sussurro nel calore intrappolato tra loro. Socchiude le palpebre e si aspetta la penombra di una stanza buia, e invece gli occhi gli si riempiono di riccioli scuri contro il cuscino bianco e di una camera che ha le stesse sfumature grigie del cielo, tutta riflessi azzurri e pioggia che non cade.  
Le tende scostate, le tapparelle aperte. Hanno dimenticato di chiudere la finestra, la sera prima.  
La presa di Michael sul suo fianco si allenta un po', diventa una carezza lieve sotto la stoffa. Federico abbassa gli occhi e affonda la testa nei ricci dell'altro, le dita che corrono a stringere i capelli più corti alla base nuca e sospira, Michael, sospira come se il sonno gli fosse fuggito dalle labbra. Stringe la presa fino quasi a far male, Federico, e forse sul collo sente il fantasma di un bacio lasciato troppo in fretta, e resta immobile.  
Solo un istante.  
“Che ore sono?”  
La voce contro la sua gola trema appena, la mano posata sul suo fianco comincia a tracciare i contorni immaginari di un disegno inventato sul momento, così leggera che quasi non si sente. Michael però si stringe di più a lui, gli occhi chiusi e le gambe che si intrecciano tra le lenzuola.  
Lo tocca come se avesse paura, Michael. Lo sfiora piano come non ha mai fatto, lui che quando ama lo fa con le unghie e con i denti, con la risata sulle labbra e il cuore che esplode troppo forte, e Federico rivede tutte le volte che nel buio di un segreto l'ha visto sfiorare il materasso vuoto, tra loro solo fumo e parole dette troppo in fretta.  
Lo tocca come se ne avesse bisogno, quando la carezza scivola sulla schiena e diventa il pretesto per stringerlo più forte, e Federico se ne accorge e non sa che cosa sia la fitta dolorosa che sente alla bocca dello stomaco, la voglia di chiudere gli occhi nel martellare del mal di testa e di affondare completamente nella pelle dell'altro.  
Manca il tempo, per pensare. Per soppesare le conseguenze, per prendere la decisione giusta, e Federico fa di tutto per lasciare da parte quelle sensazioni che sanno di colpa, di dovere. Risente le parole di Michael della sera prima, e prima o poi dovranno guardarsi negli occhi e risolverlo davvero quel mare che li sta consumando pian piano.  
“Presto.”  
Lo sussurra tra i suoi capelli, e Michael si scosta, alza la testa quanto basta per guardarlo, nei riflessi azzurri della stanza che gli sfiorano il viso. Federico si ritrova quegli occhi languidi e assonnati fissi nei suoi, e muore un po' quando lo guarda sbattere le palpebre con l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra, quegli occhi che si abbassano con una timidezza che non gli appartiene.  
“Devi tornare?” e non riesce proprio a trattenerlo il tremito che gli incrina la voce.  
“No,” dice l'altro piano. “L'aereo era alle otto, e ho detto a Andy che poteva partire da solo.”  
Resta in silenzio un istante, prima di continuare. “Non è la prima volta che noi facciamo questo, così.”  
Federico lascia cadere il discorso nel niente. C'è troppo tutto in quella camera per spezzare l'incantesimo, e possono fingere ancora un po' prima che il sole sorga completamente e Milano torni ad essere. Promette pioggia, il cielo fuori dalla finestra, cupo e pesante contro il profilo della città, e le nuvole sull'orizzonte sono così nere da far paura. Il chiarore della stanza però è lieve negli occhi, e Federico si ritrova con una mano di Michael che gli sfiora il viso, e per una volta non ha paura dell'intimità di un gesto che racconta troppo e che non dice niente.  
Dà ancora la colpa alla stanchezza, e distoglie lo sguardo dalla finestra e dal disordine che riempie la camera e che parla ancora di lui, di Giulia, di lui e Giulia insieme. C'è solo Michael, e il calore della sua pelle, e il suono della sua voce, e sanno entrambi che non può durare.  
L'ansia del volersi, del trovarsi, del perdersi ancora, la consapevolezza che resta in bilico in un mattino che non è come gli altri. Forse Federico adesso non è lucido, ma è come se sentisse tutto negli occhi dell'altro, nel calore della sua pelle, nelle mani che non lo lasciano andare.  
“Non devi andare per X-Factor stamattina?”  
“No. Le riprese le facciamo domani, poi ci sono le prove per la finale la settimana prossima.” le dita di Michael gli sfiorano il contorno dei tatuaggi sul collo, “Oggi sono in studio. Siamo tutti un po' in ansia per il video,”  
“Tu sei sempre in _ansia._ ” e ride piano, Michael, e Federico sorride con lui anche quando gli sfiora le labbra in punta di dita.  
"It'll be fine,” e sembra mormorarlo a se stesso, mentre alza gli occhi su di lui, e che vuole dire qualcos'altro Federico glielo legge nella bocca dischiusa alla ricerca di parole che non riesce a trovare. È tutto azzurro, bianco, pallido in una mattina d'Inverno, con le nuvole che fioriscono nerissime all'orizzonte e l'alba che è già passata da troppo. Michael non sorride più, Federico affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli, lo sente sospirare.  
Solo un istante.

 

Insiste per mettere della musica, Michael, quando l'ora si fa tarda e non c'è neanche più il tempo per rubare istanti che a loro non appartengono più. La cadenza spezzata di un ritmo a metà tra il jazz e il soul, Nina Simone che canta in sottofondo ai suoi pensieri mentre fissa il bordo sporco di caffè di una tazzina vuota, i postumi che cominciano ad esplodergli davvero nel cervello come cannonate. Alza gli occhi, e il profilo elegante di Michael contro la finestra è tutto ricci scomposti e vestiti stropicciati, il telefono premuto contro l'orecchio e la bocca sporca di un francese un po' impreciso e un po' scocciato. Federico lo guarda e vede la notte appena passata, le parole che non sono riusciti a dirsi.  
Sul fondo della tazza c'è ancora qualche goccia di liquido. Il caffè macchia di un alone scuro la ceramica bianca, e Federico lo sente ancora sulle labbra, amaro e un po' bruciato, e affonda i denti nella pelle quasi di riflesso. La voce scura si incastra nelle ultime note di una canzone che finisce, gli ultimi versi di _Don't let me be misunderstood c_ he riempiono la stanza e lasciano un silenzio che pesa più di un macigno.  
Michael alza un po' la voce, annuisce al niente un paio di volte e poi chiude la chiamata con un sospiro. Comincia un'altra canzone, un pianoforte frenetico che sembra vibrare nell'aria tesa che è calata tra loro.  
“Devo prendere l'aereo delle tre,” dice soltanto, una mano tra i capelli e gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del cellulare.  
“Ci sono problemi?”  
Federico lo guarda scuotere la testa, “Nulla di grave, solo le solite questioni,” scaccia il dubbio con un gesto elegante della mano “infatti, forse è quasi meglio così.”  
“Va bene.”  
Canta forte, Nina Simone. Canta con la voce che si spezza sulle ottave più alte e il ritmo incessante che si fa sempre più veloce, sempre più violento nel loro silenzio. Una canzone di cui Federico conosce qualche parola, che gli fa muovere nervosamente le dita a tempo con la musica, mentre Michael si avvicina senza guardarlo, e si perde sul suo viso stanco, gli occhi che scivolano sulla curva delle guance, sui due nei scuri su un lato del collo.  
Vorrebbe toccarlo e affonda le unghie nei palmi delle mani.  
“ È una delle mie canzoni favorite,” dice nervosamente, un sorriso che gli sfiora le labbra, “volevo cantare come Nina Simone da ragazzo.”  
Si poggia al tavolo e fissa lo sguardo su un punto indefinito del soffitto. Federico si sforza per capire davvero le parole della canzone, ma non ci riesce, e Michael socchiude gli occhi, come se ci fosse solo la musica e non tutto il resto.  
“Non mi hai detto di cosa volevi parlare ieri.”  
“Eri ubriaco.”  
 _Eravamo disperati._  
Federico vorrebbe ridergli in faccia. Neanche lo guarda, Michael, e addosso ha ancora l'aria sfatta della sera prima, il calore dello svegliarsi accanto a lui che gli ha lasciato sulla pelle qualcosa di viscido che vibra con la musica che li avvolge, con la voce di Nina Simone che canta di peccati e peccatori, di perdono e di condanna.  
“Adesso sto bene,”  
Non dovrebbe insistere, Federico. Non fa parte del loro gioco, del loro volersi che all'alba sfuma e non resta mai abbastanza per affrontare le conseguenze, e l'ansia che gli mangia il cuore mentre cerca i suoi occhi pesa come un macigno sullo stomaco, lascia i polmoni vuoti ad inghiottire aria in fretta, per paura di rimanere senza voce.  
Incalzano, le note della canzone. Le sente rimbombare nel petto.  
Michael sospira, e si ostina a non guardarlo.  
“Noi non possiamo più vederci _così,_ ”  
Non si accorge di aver trattenuto il respiro. Si ritrova a sputare l'aria con un sibilo lieve, i muscoli tesi in uno spasmo che li fa tremare, e non è sorpreso da quelle parole. Qualcosa trema sotto la pelle, ma Federico abbassa gli occhi, e quella consapevolezza che sente dentro gli fa tremare le mani, perché sotto sotto lo sa anche lui che quel sentire bastardo che cercano l'uno nell'altro è sbagliato. Che stanno tradendo, che la presa di entrambi su una realtà che inghiotte e distrugge si allenta un po' ogni volta che si ritrovano pelle contro pelle, ed è un perdersi che non possono concedersi. Lo sa, Federico, anche se quasi non riesce a sentirle davvero le parole dell'altro.  
“Io non posso fare questo, ancora,” continua Michael, e Federico sbircia il suo profilo attraverso le palpebre socchiuse e lo vede tremare anche più di lui, le labbra che cercano parole, gli occhi persi in quel punto sul soffitto che fissa da quando ha cominciato a parlare “Volevo dire questo ieri sera, ma...”  
La voce gli muore in gola.  
“Io non posso fare questo ad Andy, non voglio,” mormora dopo aver ingoiato un mezzo singhiozzo, e c'è comunque qualcosa che non dice. Federico tiene la testa bassa e i contorni della stanza sfumano nella canzone che ruggisce in sottofondo, quel cielo bianco e azzurro che prepotente illumina i loro occhi anche adesso, e sembra freddo come il ghiaccio contro le pupille sbarrate.  
“God, _say_ something,” sputa dopo un attimo, una nota dura nella voce che risuona così piano da perdersi in un sospiro. Federico si morde l'incavo della guancia e annuisce soltanto, perché che quello che c'è tra loro deve finire lo sa da troppo tempo, ma già gli manca il suo tocco sulla pelle, e in tutte quelle parole che gli riempiono il cervello non trova niente. Resta in silenzio per secondi, minuti, ore, gli occhi di Michael che lo guardano come se si aspettassero una protesta che resta muta, incastrata in fondo al petto.  
“Hai ragione,” alza gli occhi alla fine, e la voce roca trema, e il groppo che sente in gola preme dritto sul cuore. “Io non lo so cos'è, questa cosa. Ma hai ragione,” il coraggio di incontrare i suoi occhi continua a mancare, e Federico neanche si accorge di essersi alzato in piedi, e quando la sedia sbatte contro il tavolo la tazzina cade e rotola giù, si frantuma in mille pezzi sul pavimento macchiando le mattonelle di gocce di caffè che si mischiano a schegge di ceramica, a parole dette in un sussurro frettoloso. Entrambi sentono qualcosa nel petto che si rompe, che lacera e ferisce e lascia senza fiato.  
Il telefono di Michael squilla ancora. Il nome sul display brilla sotto gli occhi di entrambi.  
“Devi rispondere,” dice Federico, dopo un minuto che sembra un'ora intera. Quando Michael annuisce vede i suoi occhi brillare in modo diverso, e il grumo che sente in gola gli finisce tutto agli angoli degli occhi.  
“Scusami,” dice soltanto, il cellulare già premuto contro l'orecchio mentre esce dalla stanza. Federico fissa la porta e fa un paio di passi, arriva ad intravedere Michael che parla piano con una mano sulla bocca con la voce spezzata come non l'ha mai sentita, con un tremito nelle spalle che vorrebbe sfiorare con la punta delle punta di dita. Parla in inglese, questa volta, e riconosce il nome di qualcun'altro nel tremito delle sue labbra, e vede le sue bugie e le sue giustificazioni echeggiare nel silenzio della canzone che finisce, e lascia solo un gran vuoto nell'anima.  
Fa un male cane.   
  
  
Il cielo non schiarisce. Resta della stessa tonalità grigia che l'ha avvolto al mattino, che sfuma nel nero dell'orizzonte e nella luce che pian piano si fa più fioca, nel colore che svanisce man mano che Milano si riempie di luci e non si distingue più il profilo dei palazzi da quello del cielo. Federico lo fissa con una sigaretta ancora spenta tra le dita, e la sente tutta addosso la stanchezza che mangia gli occhi, il gelo di una città che chiede pioggia e si ritrova schiacciata da nuvole nere e di parole che restano appiccicate addosso assieme a sensazioni sporche e lacere, umide come quell'aria pesante che appesantisce l'aria, che fa sentire l'Inverno ancora più freddo sulla pelle nuda.  
Guarda il profilo di Milano, intravede il suo riflesso sul vetro e distoglie lo sguardo. Michael se ne è andato con lo sguardo sfatto e i capelli disordinati, mormorando qualcosa sul volo, su Andreas, su quello che doveva e non voleva fare. Gli ha stretto il braccio, e Federico si è ritrovato a sfiorargli il dorso della mano, la pelle calda sotto le dita, un dolore senza voce nel petto.  
Non c'è andato, in studio. Ha mandato tutto a puttane con le tre chiamate perse che ha trovato sul cellulare e il messaggio di Giulia che non è riuscito a leggere, perché anche dopo essersi fatto una doccia e aver provato a buttar già qualcosa che non fosse alcol o caffè, la nausea gli ha comunque rivoltato lo stomaco, Michael gli è comunque rimasto in testa e sulla pelle. Gli viene quasi da ridere al pensiero del DJ set che deve preparare per domani sera, quando si vestirà di tutto punto per fingersi qualcun'altro e sarà tanto se riuscirà a finire la serata senza troppe cazzate, perché proprio non ci riesce a stare a mente lucida col casino che ha dentro, col silenzio sordo che gli fischia nelle orecchie anche con la musica troppo alta di un locale troppo affollato. Ha dato la colpa ad un'influenza come tante ed è rimasto a casa, e già lo vede lo sguardo preoccupato di sua madre quando se la ritroverà sulla porta di casa, le occhiate scocciate di chi lavora con lui, e non gliene frega più un cazzo. Vorrebbe soltanto fingere che il mondo non abbia smesso di girare, che la sua vita non sia diventata un crescendo di bugie e mezze verità, intrecciate a un sospiro, nascoste in un'ultima mattina passata a raccontarsi stronzate, in un addio che già lo sa finirà dimenticato nell'ebbrezza di un attimo, in quella voglia di perdersi che li ha portati l'uno verso l'altro già una volta. Forse, una parte di lui, quasi lo spera.  
Si rigira la sigaretta spenta tra le dita, e dentro sente il premere bastardo di _tutto,_ si morde la lingua e il dolore punge col sapore ferroso del sangue in fondo alla gola.  
Le lenzuola che ha scelto Giulia sono di cotone bianco, di quelle che compri per ogni giorno, che appena lavate profumano di buono e di casa e hanno l'odore famigliare di lei, di loro, di tutto quello che avevano e che adesso è increspato in fondo al letto sfatto. Federico le fissa pendere dal bordo del materasso, sfiorare il pavimento. Potrebbe giurare sul fatto che tra quelle lenzuola sgualcite c'è ancora flebile l'odore di sesso e profumo svanito, di calore e silenzio che non ha bisogno di spiegazioni in più, e quasi involontariamente contrae la mascella. Accende la sigaretta, le pieghe della stoffa che tremano negli occhi stanchi, che si riempiono delle ombre di un pomeriggio perso.  
“Porca puttana,”  
Si stringe una mano tra i capelli, l'ansia che si addensa in gola e diventa difficile da inghiottire, la tensione nelle spalle che gli fa venir voglia di gridare e prendere a calci qualcosa, ma tutto quello che riesce a fare è fissare il disordine, la stanza che si scurisce e sembra svanire con la sera che avanza.  
Il telefono squilla. Una, quattro, dieci volte. Federico lo fissa dal lato opposto della stanza e per poco perde anche quella telefonata, prima di sbattere gli occhi e ritrovarsi col cellulare tra le mani.  
“Il video è una _figata,”_  
La sente sulla pelle, la risata di Michael, quasi sussurrata nello statico della telefonata, quasi persa nel cuore che gli rimbomba ancora nel petto e che forse soltanto adesso comincia a calmarsi un po'. Non è più il mormorare flebile di qualche ora fa, quando l'ha visto andarsene col cuore stretto in una morsa identica alla sua, e ancora ci pensa allo sguardo nei suoi occhi, a Giulia, a tutto quello che cerca di afferrare e che invece fugge dalle sue dita protese. Si chiede se il bisogno che nel petto grida così forte da lacerare la gola sia colpa di quella voce, se sia davvero possibile dirsi addio al mattino e poi cercarsi ancora, e ancora, fino a che non resta più tempo per darsi spiegazioni. Fingono, e forse è un bene che non riesca a vedergli gli occhi.  
“Non l'avevi ancora visto?”  
“Sì, ma così è diverso,” una pausa, un paio di parole in francese, il fumo che gli esce dalle labbra e riempie i polmoni, la stanza, gli occhi. “Ho visto appena atterrato. Sta facendo bene, Fede. Abbiamo fatto bene.”  
“Mi sa che l'esibizione nudi ci tocca farla davvero.”  
Proteste in un italiano stentato che affondano nel petto, risate vuote e un dolore che esplode dentro, che non vuol dire niente. Il loro gioco che si sgretola così, in parole che non vogliono dire niente, nella promessa che finirà tutto e non farà male, anche se continuano a cercarsi.  
Scaccia via una risata, Federico, le lacrime che gli pungono gli occhi e neanche sa il perché.  
  
  
L'aria gelida gli si spezza addosso quando si lascia l'afa del locale alle spalle, il chiasso del pubblico che grida che fischia nelle orecchie e si interrompe nel silenzio di una notte senza voglia. Il freddo gli sfiora la pelle del viso, l’odore lieve del mare che resta in bilico sulla sua bocca il tempo che basta per sentirne il sapore sulla lingua, e Federico si stringe addosso gli stracci della serata, e nel riflesso dei finestrini dell'auto su cui sale dopo neanche dieci passi nel buio vede due occhiaie sotto gli occhi che fanno quasi paura da guardare. Pulsano di una stanchezza che ferisce la pelle e lacera l’anima, e per un istante cerca soltanto di chiudere le palpebre, di poggiare la testa contro il vetro freddo e concentrarsi sul suono strascicato del proprio respiro. L’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è quel dolore che preme sulle tempie, che non riesce a strapparsi di dosso. Il profilo della Versilia si illumina di luci opache, di riflessi chiari sul mare che di tanto in tanto scompare dietro case e pinete, scure persino contro il cielo notturno.  
Il ricordo della folla che riempie locale ce l’ha ancora impresso dentro. Fissa i corpi accalcati, sente le grida sguaiate oltre il suono della base che fa tremare le casse, ripensa all’ora passata chiuso in bagno per evitare il caos di mani protese e calde sulla pelle, perché certe serate hanno il potere di strapparti l’anima a brandelli mentre sputi le tue parole su musica che senti appena, e quello che resta è il sospiro muto intrappolato in una gola arrossata.  
Rivede davanti agli occhi il viso sottile di una ragazza con le braccia protese in mezzo alla calca, i capelli ricci e nerissimi tagliati troppo corti sulla fronte, gli occhi sbavati di nero sorridenti con le fossette scavate sul viso, e si perde in un pensiero che con quel volto sconosciuto non ha niente a che fare, perché a volte capita che qualcuno nella folla ti resti impresso nello sguardo, e allora è facile lasciare la mente libera di vagare. L'ha incontrata di nuovo, poco prima di andarsene, e il suo profumo è rimasto un pensiero agli angoli della coscienza mentre lei si sporgeva per chiedere una foto, per sfiorargli un braccio e gridare qualcosa oltre il rumore. Per un istante l'ha guardata e ha immaginato la sensazione sporca di quel corpo sottile contro il suo, ha rivisito in quegli occhi nocciola troppo famigliari una voglia bastarda che gli ha lasciato una voragine nel petto, e ha scacciato il pensiero con un cenno del capo, una scusa frettolosa. Era bella, quella ragazza magra e spigliata, che ha detto qualcosa che Federico non è riuscito a capire, e forse la sua colpa stava tutta in una somiglianza che si è immaginato, nella confusione in testa che gli ha fatto dire troppo in fretta parole brusche di cui già si pente, perché ha passato una vita a cercare di farsi un pubblico e adesso si ritrova ad odiare con tutto il cuore anche una ragazzina senza voce, persa nel caos di una nottata stanca che non finisce mai.  
Si passa una mano sugli occhi, la macchina si ferma, e Federico riconosce l’ingresso di un piccolo albergo che potrebbe essere anche bello nel sole dell’estate, ma che con il buio che sembra non finire mai svanisce contro il freddo e la notte, gli stucchi bianchi sulla facciata spettrali nella luce dei lampioni. Gocce di pioggia grosse e rade macchiano il marciapiede, scivolano lungo il finestrino quando spalanca la portiera troppo bruscamente, e l'occhiataccia dell'autista è gelida quanto quella pioggia densa che colpisce la pelle inclemente. Si stringe nella giacca troppo leggera, risponde distrattamente alle persone che ha intorno con parole che sono sporche di un sonno che non trova da due giorni, di paure che si fanno strada nel petto, adesso che tutto quello che può sentire è il ticchettare stanco della pioggia, e quando si ritrova da solo in una camera d'albergo troppo piccola, qualcosa si spezza davvero. Si ritrova sdraiato nel buio, con quel peso che pian piano scava nella carne e diventa una certezza che risuona nel cervello, un'ansia silenziosa che ti lascia con gli occhi spalancati.  
È stanco, Federico. Di una stanchezza che ha poco a che spartire con i due giorni che ha passato senza chiudere gli occhi, da quando Michael l'ha lasciato solo con le sue parole biascicate, con quei suoi occhi che rivede ovunque, anche sul volto di sconosciuti in una serata strana ed amara sulla bocca.  
Il buio che la notte ti getta addosso è anche e soprattutto spogliarsi della forma, rimanere nudi con il vuoto che ti riempie che diventa viscido sulla pelle, ed è più facile venire a patti con se stessi e mettere a tacere quelle voglie che ti rodono le ossa ad ogni respiro spezzato. La notte è il silenzio rotto di sospiri affannati dalla voglia, è il ricordo che Federico accarezza con le dita e diventa ossessione, e sarebbe tanto più facile chiudere gli occhi e fingere di non ricordare la sensazione che un'alba azzurra gli ha lasciato sulla pelle. Fissa il cellulare dimenticato sul comodino, e la voglia di premerlo contro l'orecchio, di sentire la _sua_ voce solo per il gusto di sentirsi vivo resta un brivido lungo la schiena, un altro capriccio inghiottito dalle ombre di quelle pareti sconosciute.  
Quando chiude gli occhi continua a non dormire, mille parole impigliate dentro restano in bilico in quell'apatia che gli divora in cervello. Non riesce a sentire neanche l'emozione della serata che si è appena lasciato alle spalle, perché l'adrenalina del palco gli ha lasciato addosso soltanto altre paure, altre emozioni da raccontare senza troppa convinzione in versi che neanche sente più suoi.  
Gli anni delle prime trasferte se li ricorda tatuati sulla pelle ancora pulita, sporchi del sudore appiccicato addosso dopo sette ore di treno, sprofondato nel sedile di plastica di una linea sempre in ritardo, a ripetersi le rime a memoria perché i primi freestyle sono sempre così, e finché non ti facevi beccare potevi anche provarci, a fare il furbo. Federico l'ha imparato subito che alla fine è inutile ripetere a mente assonanze inventate, perché quando ti ritrovi col culo sul palco e con qualcuno più bravo di te davanti, il cervello si spegne, e allora addio sogni di gloria. Aveva diciassette anni, forse sedici, la prima volta che si era ritrovato solo e lontano da Milano, con quella voglia di cambiare il mondo che anni passati a sognare su punk e parole gridate gli avevano lasciato sul fondo della gola, e la prima figura di merda su un palco non te la scordi mai. Però non ti scordi neanche la prima volta che qualcuno che non ti conosce grida e applaude per te, e Federico l'aveva capito subito che cazzo, eccolo il senso. A ripensarci adesso la nausea gli stringe le viscere, il silenzio si fa più denso sulla pelle. Comincia ad odiarlo, il palcoscenico. Le luci dei riflettori. Adesso che non riesce neanche a scrivere più quelle rime scazzate che tanto gli piacevano da ragazzo, e tutto quello che vorrebbe è un calore che ha perso.  
Continua a cadere, la pioggia, in bilico sul vetro gelido di un albergo nel mezzo della periferia di una città che non conosce. Per una volta guarda oltre le tende tirate malamente da un lato, e il profilo di Milano gli manca quanto il profilo di Michael contro la curva del collo, e chiudere gli occhi di fronte al buio che schianta il cuore è facile come respirare  
  
  
Il Forum d'Assago è cemento armato e sponsor a vista, contro il cielo di una periferia sbattuta. Un ossimoro bugiardo e brutto da vedere, che resta negli occhi come una scala di grigi di troppo, e non ci vuole molto ad immaginare le gradinate scolorite e le travi d'acciaio che sorreggono il tetto, perché in un palazzetto l'eleganza è l'ultima preoccupazione. Stona con l'aria tirata che Sky ha tentato di laccare sulle pareti rosse e nere dei corridoi privilegiati, quelli che stanotte si riempiranno della Milano che conta e ama farsi guardare. Sarà che Federico ha sempre avuto una passione smisurata per i residui sporchi di un populismo svanito, e il Forum si presta bene ad un paesaggio tutto schegge di vetro e degrado periferico, ma lo preferisce visto da fuori, in mezzo all'erba ingiallita di un Inverno denso di nebbia e desiderio. La cartolina di un romanzo di Pasolini che diciamocelo, non si è mai dato la pena di leggere.  
La fissa per un minuto intero prima di lasciarsi l'esterno alle spalle, di prendere una boccata d'aria ed infilarsi nell'ultimo atto di una farsa che lo sta facendo soffocare  
Appena vede quel palco spalmato al centro dell'arena lo stomaco si annoda in qualcosa che non ha niente a che vedere con l'ansia che ha già sentito prima di mille altri spettacoli, che vibra nel petto e ti fa gridare più forte contro il pubblico. Resta immobile ai margini del fermento dei preparativi per quella finale che sembrava lontanissima, e alla fine è arrivata in un battito di ciglia, e il mondo negli occhi scorre a rallentatore, una colata grigia, polvere fitta che resta appiccicata alla pelle accaldata.  
“Proviamo l'ultima volta poi tocca ai giudici, per favore,”  
La voce di Tommassini è distorta dal microfono, rimbomba nelle orecchie e riempie il palazzetto di una nota d'impazienza. Intravede Elio parlare con un tecnico, riconosce Skin discutere gesticolando con un paio di telecamere, e il mostro si muove lento, si mette in moto con una precisione che è tutta illusione da diretta, patina luminosa per le copertine di domani. Ci sono anche i ragazzi, seduti uno accanto all'altro, gli occhi dilatati dalla tensione e un sorriso sulle labbra che non immagina, che il buco nero della fama da poco che un talent ti concede per un paio di mesi non ha ancora incrinato, e a Federico dispiace davvero. Quasi egoisticamente spera soltanto che almeno gli Urban ce la facciano, che con quella passione ci riescano davvero a tirare fuori un mestiere da un paio di chitarre e troppi sogni. Con quello che il mondo ti sputa addosso appena lasci il loft e il contratto che ti offrono se hai la sfortuna di vincere forse è meglio augurargli la sconfitta, a pensarci bene.  
Le casse vomitano la base che durante le prove sostituisce la musica dal vivo, il corpo di ballo si intreccia in colori sbiaditi che Federico non riesce a seguire. La testa gli esplode di una stanchezza che pulsa intorno agli occhi, e si trattiene dal cercare il _suo_ sguardo in mezzo ai volti di un centinaio di mezzi sconosciuti.  
Scaccia il pensiero, si morde l'interno delle guance fino a farsi male. Il fatto è che può fingere quanto vuole, ma loro sono uno dei pezzi forti della serata, e vallo a spiegare al pubblico che la voce gli muore in gola al solo pensiero di salire sul palco insieme a lui, perché nella musica condivisa c'è qualcosa di così intimo che va otre i gesti, le scuse, e proprio non vuole neanche immaginarla la scarica d'adrenalina lungo la spina dorsale, il tremito dell'emozione come una carezza sul petto affannato.  
“Ti aspettano dietro le quinte,”  
La voce non la riconosce subito, ma quando si volta il volto sorridente della ragazza bionda è fatto di nervi tesi e capelli disordinati, le dita sottili che torturano una cartelletta stretta tra le mani. Forse è per questo che sorride di rimando, di un sorriso che non tocca gli occhi.  
“Ce la faccio a fumare una sigaretta?”  
Lei si volta un istante verso il palco, Tommassini che urla qualcosa e riempie il silenzio del vibrare degli impianti, e la tensione nelle spalle sottili le tende i muscoli del collo, le fa arricciare le dita. “Il grande capo vi vuole tutti e tre sul palco, mi dispiace,” un istante di pausa “E io devo microfonarti.”  
“Tutti e tre?”  
“Manca Mika. A quanto ho capito è in ritardo, ma a noi comuni mortali non è dato sapere altro,” le resta sul viso un sorriso sornione che Federico neanche riesce a vedere, gli occhi persi in pensieri che non vorrebbe, in congetture che gli restano impigliate nel cervello quando sbatte le palpebre e lei continua a guardarlo.  
“Come scusa?”  
“Ho detto che tu dovresti saperne più di me. Sbaglio?”  
  
  
Il mozzicone si infrange sull'asfalto in mille scintille rosse, la sera cala così in fretta che il bagliore gli resta negli occhi col colore screziato del giorno che muore, dell'Inverno che mangia e inghiotte e lascia sulla pelle un gelo che è un po' un sollievo, un po' una pugnalata. Si è lasciato alle spalle un camerino pieno di costumiste e truccatrici, con sua madre che continua a gridare e Giulia che si è limitata a mandare un messaggio per dirgli che questa sera dopotutto verrà anche lei, che la gente parla e che anche se probabilmente questa volta è finita davvero non vuole che nessuno faccia domande. L'ha ringraziata sinceramente. L'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno adesso è un'altra rottura di coglioni.  
Federico abbassa gli occhi sulle mani strette intorno alla balaustra di ferro, quando la cenere incandescente svanisce. Si morde l'interno delle guance fino a quando non sente il sangue bagnargli la lingua, e il sapore metallico che gli resta in bocca si mischia al fumo, al freddo, al silenzio che si spezza quando una voce troppo famigliare lo fa sobbalzare e il nodo che sente nello stomaco si stringe un po' più stretto.  
“Nessuno ti trovava. Aspettano per le prove,”  
Michael è arrivato con l'ultima sigaretta di un pacchetto da venti comprato al mattino, con l'ansia che riempie il cervello ad ogni ora che passa, con la paura di alzare lo sguardo e trovarselo davanti senza sapere che cosa sentire. L'ha visto in mezzo al corridoio affollato, i capelli ancora scompigliati, il cappotto dritto sulle spalle, quella risata spontanea a macchiargli il viso come una bugia, e proprio non c'è riuscito a controllare il ritmo impazzito del cuore che si ritrova, a frenare la rabbia che tutta questa frustrazione gli ha cucito addosso. Nell'istante in cui i loro occhi si sono incontrati il sorriso è svanito dalle labbra dell'altro, e Federico ha provato davvero a chiedersi dove fossero finite tutte le loro belle parole.  
La verità è che Michael è sempre stato più bravo di lui, a fingere. Non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi nel vederlo sorridere ancora, labbra tirate e occhi che nonostante tutto continuano a tradire un vuoto che è lo stesso che Federico sente nel petto, ad accennare un saluto che non insospettisca, che non faccia crollare il delicato castello di carte di una messa in scena dove si ritrovano tutti a recitare una parte scomoda.  
Vorrebbe voltarsi, e trovarlo diverso. Invece continua a guardare la sigaretta spenta.  
“Arrivo,”  
Un sospiro impercettibile, un frusciare lieve di passi e il calore di un braccio che sfiora il suo quando Michael si appoggia alla balaustra accanto a lui. Federico fa di tutto per non alzare lo sguardo, e stringe il metallo gelido fino a far sbiancare le nocche.  
“Tutto bene?”  
“Mi serviva una sigaretta. Tommassini rompe i coglioni?”  
“Dobbiamo anche riprendere per il _Daily”_. Lo sente spostare il peso dal lato opposto al suo, il calore lieve del suo avambraccio che scompare nel gelo che gli afferra la gola. Si volta in quel momento, Federico, quando diventa troppo fingere di non averlo accanto. Michael lo guarda con gli occhi scuri di stanchezza, gli stessi capelli scompigliati, l'ombra di un sorriso sul volto che sembra trattenere. “Non dovresti fumare prima dello spettacolo. La voce,” aggiunge dopo un istante, e Federico si perde nel gesto vago che accompagna le sue parole, nel modo in cui indica distrattamente la sua gola prima di abbassare gli occhi. “Già io sono senza, altrimenti stasera facciamo schifo tutti e due,”  
“Sei senza voce?”  
Michael ride appena, la bocca tesa in un ghigno sfatto. “Sono un po' _low,_ come si dice?” mormora, il tono arrochito ridotto ad un sussurro “prendo qualcosa stasera e vediamo come va,”.  
Il silenzio riempie il vuoto delle parole che non dicono. Della voglia che Federico ha di toccarlo ancora, per caso, e di ritrarre subito la mano. Di quella rabbia sorda che gli esplode nel petto a guardarlo, perché ancora lo vede con gli occhi socchiusi nell'azzurro di una stanza che sembra esistere solo in una fantasia rubata al sonno, e che invece è un ricordo vivido che brucia sotto pelle.  
L'ansia di entrambi si condensa nel freddo che li circonda in respiri lenti, che sfuggono dalle labbra socchiuse. Federico allenta la presa sulla balaustra, le dita intorpidite che sembrano quasi andare a fuoco mentre il sangue ricomincia a fluire normalmente. Michael non dice niente. Si limita ad abbassare gli occhi nel nero che comincia ad inghiottirli pian piano.  
Federico si lascia scappare un sospiro.  
“Andiamo,” dice soltanto, avviandosi verso la porta antincendio lasciata socchiusa.  
Michael alza gli occhi, senza muoversi. “Non deve essere così,”  
“Così come?”  
Michael non risponde subito. Lascia che le parole cadano nella voragine aperta tra loro, in tutti quei pretesti strascicati che si sono gettati sulle spalle. Lo guarda esitare, come fa sempre quando neanche lui sa come tirare fuori quel nodo che gli stringe la gola, e alla fine si passa una mano tra i capelli, si sforza di rimanere lontano da lui. Federico lo vede nel tremito delle dita nervose fra i riccioli scuri.  
“Non dobbiamo comportarci come sconosciuti,”  
“Non dobbiamo neanche limonare sul palco, se è per questo.”  
La presa che gli stringe il polso è fredda e sicura, un gesto impulsivo che scotta sulla pelle in fiamme di una rabbia che non ha voce. Federico sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, il busto ruotato d'istinto verso il corpo che ha fermato i suoi passi decisi verso un palco affollato, verso la farsa che entrambi dovrebbero recitare. Sono caldi, gli occhi di Michael, umidi quanto i suoi, pieni di troppe parole perse in quella stretta inclemente che si artiglia al suo polso, che non lo lascia scappare.  
“ _Stop it_ ”  
Gli trema la voce. Gli trema la voce, quando Federico si ritrova a fissarlo senza sapere più cosa dire. “Abbiamo fatto bene a finire quella cosa Federico,” e non ci crede neanche lui che parla piano, l'accento che scivola sulle parole e le deforma nell'ombra di un singhiozzo strozzato. “Non vale la pena di perdere tutto così.”  
C'è un momento di silenzio in cui Federico trova la forza per scostarsi, lo sguardo improvvisamente basso e le unghie delle dita che scavano lunette rosse nel palmo delle mani. Michael si tortura le mani in una stretta nervosa, si morde piano le labbra quando è costretto a ricacciare in gola un sentimento non concesso.  
“Prendiamoci due minuti, dopo,” la calma ritrovata nella voce che non riesce a nascondere proprio niente di quello che gli annebbia gli occhi. “Adesso ci aspettano dentro, ma noi dobbiamo comportarci come professionisti, capisci? Dobbiamo suonare insieme e non possiamo così.”  
Lo dice come un dato di fatto. Come se bastasse, e Federico le sente affondare nel petto quelle parole strascicate e stanche, roche contro l'aria freddissima, sporche dello stesso tono stanco che ha sentito scivolare lungo la gola in gemiti soffocati. Il problema con Michael è sempre questo: più lo guarda, più lo ascolta, più in testa si confondono ricordi ed immagini, sensazioni che ha ricacciato sul fondo dell'anima fin dalla prima volta e che continuano ad esplodergli dentro ogni volta che lo vede così, lontano da un palco e dalle loro bugie. Per quanto continuino a nascondersi dietro maschere di cera, tra loro vibra un'onestà crudele.  
Sarà che ancora, in fondo, sente il dolore di una fine che nessuno dei due riesce ad affrontare. Sarà che la sua rabbia muore tutta là, in quello sguardo sul punto di andare in mille pezzi. Allenta la stretta convulsa delle mani, e i solchi rossastri impressi dalle unghie pulsano piano nell'aria sempre più fredda.  
Ed è difficile.  
Quando si trovano uno accanto all'altro e nell'arena vuota, la voce di Tommassini che rimbomba contro l'acciaio annerito, quando nella tensione delle prove generali Michael abbassa gli occhi e fa di tutto per nascondere una voce affaticata che proprio non ci riesce a toccare le note giuste, quando Federico si ritrova a cercare il suo sguardo in mezzo a scenografie grottesche e sguardi indaffarati, mordendosi così forte l'interno delle guance da sentire il sapore metallico del sangue sulla punta della lingua. È difficile guardarsi negli occhi, nascondersi dietro risate nervose e scherzi da palcoscenico, è difficile abbassare gli occhi col panico che rimbomba nelle orecchie, è difficile quando scappa nel corridoio e Michael gli sfiora una spalla, gli chiede di seguirlo nel buio di una discussione che non è pronto ad affrontare, perché in fondo al petto Federico continua a tremare. Forse è per questo che, quando si ritrovano ancora soli, il silenzio inghiotte anche la voglia, e questa volta il tremito riesce a vederlo anche nelle labbra di Michael, socchiuse nel gelo della serata, le mani affondate nelle tasche dell'ampio cappotto scuro, il Forum d'Assago un'ombra che svanisce alle loro spalle insieme ad un paio delle maschere che entrambi sono costretti a cucirsi addosso, e questa volta Federico la sente davvero la calma piatta prima di una tempesta che tarda ad arrivare. Camminano fianco a fianco nel buio e Federico vorrebbe sentirlo parlare, vorrebbe sentire che cazzo c'è da aggiungere a tutte quelle parole che non hanno avuto il coraggio di dirsi per rimediare ad una serata che già si prospetta come un mezzo disastro. Si sono lasciati alle spalle gli sguardi, le giustificazioni, ma l''aria fredda continua a sbattergli negli occhi la consapevolezza che ormai qualcosa si è spezzato. Che quel brivido che sente nel calore del corpo a qualche centimetro dal suo ormai può solo far male.  
Dovevano aspettarselo.  
  
  
La condensa scivola sul vetro. Si addensa in gocce fredde che bagnano appena le punta delle dita, si incastrano nelle pieghe di un'etichetta strappata che non riesce a smettere di torturare con le mani nervose, e alla fine macchiano la tovaglietta di macchie un paio di toni più scuri del rosso acceso che ferisce gli occhi. Il Bar in cui si sono nascosti è lo stesso di una mattinata che sembra lontana anni, e tra loro adesso non c'è il velo di una carezza amara sulla lingua, il premere stanco di una notte insonne sugli occhi. Solo il vuoto di parole dette tanto per colmare il silenzio, e le briciole sparse di una cena frettolosa.  
Parlano di tutto, parlano di niente. Perdono tempo nel ticchettio nervoso dei minuti che passano, e Federico proprio non ci riesce a sputargli in faccia il suo nervosismo, a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione sporca che sente irrigidita nelle dita.  
Anche se non riesce a trattenere una risata tesa quando Michael biascica un paio di parole sul volo, sul loro pezzo, su Amira che prima di partire ha distrutto una copia vinile di _Hunky Dory_ pagata un paio di centinaia di sterline. Il silenzio alla fine cade comunque, anche se ci hanno davvero provato a fingere. Federico alza gli occhi sul viso di Michael, e lo trova a fissarsi le mani intrecciate sul tavolo, le labbra torturate da morsi nervosi. Ed eccola lì, la loro colpa, che scivola tra loro in uno sguardo lanciato per errore. Federico la sente addosso come fossero le sue mani.  
“Una volta,” comincia piano, poco più di un sussurro, l'accento ancora più evidente nella voce arrochita. Nella stanza adiacente il Vecchio dietro il bancone getta un'occhiata nella loro direzione, prima di riprendere a riordinare la pila di musicassette sotto le bottiglie di amaro. Non c'è musica, questa volta, e il ticchettio dell'orologio appeso alla parete color senape rimbomba nel tempo che Michael ruba per parlare di niente.  
“Una volta per un concerto ho completamente perso la voce. Ad un certo punto io non riuscivo più a cantare. Per niente,” gesticola vagamente con una mano, prima di lasciarla ricadere sul tavolo, di stringere le dita tra le dita quasi a farsi del male. Che non ha niente a che fare con la storia che sta cercando di raccontare, Federico glielo legge negli occhi che lo sbirciano appena sotto le ciglia. “ _Complitamente_ senza voce. Ma non potevo interrompere tutto. Allora ho chiesto al pubblico di cantare con me,” sorride appena, gli occhi persi nel ricordo. “È stato bello.”  
Federico annuisce. “Io non ce l'avrei fatta,”  
“Non devi avere paura questa sera. It's just two minutes. Andrai bene.”  
“Non hai paura per il pezzo?”  
La frase gli sfugge con una punta di cattiveria che non riesce a trattenere. Si pente di quello che ha detto quando Michael non risponde, e si limita a prendere un sorso di birra con una smorfia involontaria sul viso.  
“Scusami."  
“Non deve,” si passa una mano tra i capelli, e questa volta alza lo sguardo per guardarlo davvero negli occhi. Federico non lo regge, quello sguardo ambrato che gli scava nell'anima ad ogni respiro, ad ogni parola impigliata nella gola.  
“Quello che c'è stato tra di noi non deve essere in mezzo stasera,” scuote la testa. “Io capisco se tu mi dici che non vuoi più avere a che fare con me. Ma c'è in mezzo la _performance,_ c'è in mezzo il pezzo. Pretendiamo che vada tutto bene questa sera, e poi se vuoi...”  
“Vaffanculo.”  
Federico si morde le labbra subito dopo averlo detto. Ma non abbassa lo sguardo. Non ci riesce, anche con le lacrime facili che gli premono agli angoli degli occhi, anche se non ne verserà neanche una perché _cazzo, non ce la faccio più._  
“Okay alla recitina per il pubblico, okay al ridere e allo scherzare sul palco per non far crollare il pezzo. Ma non puoi venirmi a dire che non devono girarmi le palle per questa cosa. Non raccontarmi cazzate.”  
“Non ho detto questo.”  
“E noi due non abbiamo mai scopato. Visto, ho capito subito il gioco.”  
“Federico,”  
Non si era accorto di aver alzato la voce. Istintivamente segue lo sguardo di Michael, e i suoi occhi incontrano quelli appena corrucciati del Vecchio dietro al bancone. Ha ancora in mano una delle sue musicassette, ma nel suo sguardo non c'è sorpresa, non c'è disgusto. Federico annega in quello sguardo un po' velato, un po' malinconico, pieno di una consapevolezza che non si aspettava sul volto di uno sconosciuto che conosce da quando aveva quindici anni. Il Vecchio però abbassa lo sguardo quasi subito, riprendendo a riordinare la sua musica in silenzio.  
“Non penso ci abbia riconosciuti,” dice soltanto. “Io non ce la faccio Mic. Mi sta andando a puttane il cervello, da quando questa storia è iniziata.”  
Michael continua a torturarsi le labbra. “You never did anything you didn't want to,” e la frustrazione nella sua voce gli rimbomba tutta nel petto.  
Cade ancora il silenzio. Pieno, denso di niente. Federico vorrebbe alzarsi, sbattere la sedia contro il pavimento, lasciarsi alle spalle una vita che non vuole, un sentimento che lo sta facendo soffocare. L'orologio ticchetta ancora. Il tempo scivola via dalle loro mani.  
Quando Michael gli sfiora ancora il braccio il primo istinto è quello di ritrarre la mano. Di allontanarsi e scrollarsi di dosso quel brivido involontario, quel tremito bastardo che tutte le volte lo frega. Ma non ci riesce. Sono fredde, le mani di Michael, contro il battito violento del suo cuore.  
“Io non voglio chiudere così. Con questo,” cerca le parole, le sue dita indugiano, e quando le sputa fuori lo fa in un inglese che Federico non riesce a capire subito. “I don't want to let you go like this. I care.”  
Per un istante, ci crede davvero.  
Alza gli occhi, e quelli di Michael sono così caldi contro i suoi che quasi qualcosa gli scatta dentro. È un momento, un brivido, l'istante in cui in quel tocco lieve affonda ogni cosa, ed eccola là quella mattina azzurra, quella stretta al petto rubata ad una carezza. Negli occhi di Michael c'è un mondo che non possono avere. Si allontana dal suo tocco appena abbassa lo sguardo. Il tempo è finito.  
“Non siamo niente,” Federico incrocia le braccia, si lascia andare ad una risata nervosa. Michael si limita a guardarlo. Lo guarda, lo guarda e Federico lo vede morire ad ogni parola che si lascia sfuggire. “Ci siamo sfogati. Abbiamo sbagliato. Stasera accontentiamo il pubblico. Due risate, un paio d'abbracci. Poi ognuno per la sua strada.”  
Michael non aggiunge niente. “Va bene,” e lo dice con una voce che Federico non ha mai sentito, e vorrebbe potersi sentire più leggero, vorrebbe poter dire che tutto quello che gli pesava sul petto è scivolato via. Ma gli occhi di Michael sono ancora lì, anche quando forza un sorriso sulle labbra, anche quando indica l'orologio e dice con quella voce rotta che è tardi, che si devono sbrigare. Dietro il bancone il Vecchio continua a guardarli, e Federico per un istante è convinto di trovare una sfumatura di compassione sul suo viso. Forse, è soltanto la sua immaginazione.   
  
  
Le ore si accartocciano, si confondono, perdono senso in rintocchi scanditi dalla musica che pompa nelle orecchie e non si ferma mai. L'After party si consuma nel ritmo spezzato di note gridate e graffiate, di stonature annegate nell'alcol a cui Federico non fa più caso, che nel marasma che riempie la sala si mischiano al sapore di una bevuta dolciastra ad impastare la bocca , di una leggerezza che gonfia nel petto ad ogni sorso, ad ogni sguardo.  
Le notti di Milano sono così. Esplodono negli occhi con le mille contraddizioni di un vita buttata, con la voglia di gridare che gratta in gola ad ogni pulsazione delle luci violente che ti colpiscono gli occhi. Dopo la finale anche X-Factor diventa un pretesto per grattarsi via l'anima, per riflettere sul niente che una gara fine a se stessa lascia nel petto.  
Intravede Gennaro e Alessio ridere sguaiati nel buio che pulsa di luci, Davide che accanto a Skin improvvisa una Jam che probabilmente si ricorderà per tutta la vita, cerca qualcun'altro con lo sguardo e trova soltanto braccia alzate, grida mute. Pensa alle grida del pubblico che ancora gli vibrano nel petto, al caos che è esploso nel palazzetto quando tutto è finito, alla sensazioni che solo un palco come il forum ti lascia addosso. Pensa a Michael che canta accanto a lui davanti a diecimila persone, e fanculo alla voce affaticata, ai monitor con i volumi completamente sbagliati. Lo sente ancora stretto in un abbraccio troppo forte, un sorriso premuto nell'incavo della sua spalla che nasconde occhi lucidi e parole brusche, una stretta al petto che in fondo fa ancora un po' male. E non ha vinto, ma va bene così, ed è quasi contento per i suoi ragazzi, che, con tutta la fama facile di un talent da prima serata e senza un contratto discografico spaccaossa, forse qualcosa di buono possono combinarlo davvero. È finita, e non sa se ridere fino a spaccarsi la mascella o piangere per quella consapevolezza che gli riempie il petto e ha il sapore di un addio che non vuole affrontare.  
Sbatte le palpebre, e alza il fondo del bicchiere verso il soffitto con uno scatto del capo. Beve, la bocca va a fuoco, e si fa strada nella calca alla ricerca di un volto famigliare, di un calore che non si spiega. Lo vede ancora, Michael, che balla su quel palco improvvisato, che canta a squarciagola guardandolo fisso negli occhi, che gli sbatte in faccia un sorriso che non dovrebbe essere così luminoso dopo tutto quello che è successo tra loro. Ha recitato così bene la sua parte che per un istante Federico con lui ha riso davvero. Adesso lo cerca, nella stanza, ma c'è solo rumore. Un grido muto nelle orecchie, e il tempo per pensare alle conseguenze che va a farsi fottere in un ultimo bicchiere.  
L'aria gli scivola addosso appiccicosa, umida, mentre si allontana dal palco e si fa spazio nella folla lungo i corridoi laccati di nero. Intravede volti famigliari nel buio, ma è già tanto se riesce ancora a reggersi in piedi. Quando la porta del bagno gli sbatte alle spalle, la luce al neon ferisce gli occhi, riflessa nella doppia fila di specchi che affondano l'uno nell'altro, che si confondono in migliaia di riflessi e gli fanno girare la testa.  
L'odore acre del disinfettante lo costringe ad ingoiare la bile sul fondo della gola. La stanza vortica intorno alle palpebre chiuse anche quando chiude gli occhi e riprende fiato, la musica ovattata che attraverso le pareti arriva comunque a rimbombare nelle orecchie. Quando li riapre, le luci fanno un po' meno male, e quando afferra i bordi di uno dei lavandini bianchi stringe la ceramica tra le dita fino a far sbiancare le nocche.  
Sente lungo la schiena un brivido famigliare, un calore che gli afferra lo stomaco e lo trascina via. È una notte di silenzi forzati, di parole sussurrate, e in fondo, in tutto il casino di una sala troppo piena, ha trovato soltanto la soddisfazione di una rabbia gridata via, di un a libertà che non provava da mesi. X-Factor chiude il sipario, e lui riesce a respirare.  
C'è ancora quel peso, però, che tenta di lavare via dalle occhiaie con l'acqua gelida, che tenta di annegare nell'aria asettica del bagno di un palazzetto travestito da grande teatro, e quasi non si accorge della porta che sbatte, dei passi strascicati alle sue spalle.  
Quando alza gli occhi, l'acqua continua a scorrere dal rubinetto.  
“Mic,”  
Lo guarda nel riflesso di una fila infiniti di specchi, e c'è una parte irrazionale del suo cervello che gli urla di non distogliere lo sguardo, di rimanere immobile con le gocce d'acqua che gli scivolano sul mento, perché forse a voltarsi quegli occhi ambrati scomparirebbero nel nulla di una porta chiusa in faccia, di un silenzio che dietro le quinte ha soltanto il sapore delle loro mezze verità. Lo guarda, e vede disegnate sul suo viso le ore appena passate, la stanchezza, mischiata a qualche bicchiere di troppo e a quella luce che gli accende lo sguardo sempre, anche quando tiene le labbra strette in una morsa sottile. Alla fine di tutto gli occhi di Michael gli hanno scavato dentro una voragine così profonda che qualcosa gli sussurra che neanche il tempo riuscirà a colmarla: o forse è soltanto il brivido di averlo vicino così, lontano da tutti, senza le grida di una vita che non vuole che gli fanno esplodere il cervello.  
“Giulia ti cercava,”  
La voce di Michael è flebile, roca, stanca quando le occhiaie nere che si ritrova scavate sotto gli occhi, e più lo guarda più Federico sente il petto stringersi. È la voce sbattuta che ha perso nelle grida di una notte che non è ancora finita, e resta tutta là, in bilico tra loro.  
Giulia l'ha vista ballare appena sotto il palco con il sorriso sulle labbra e un vestito nuovo, le mani buttate al cielo, gli occhi che di tanto in tanto incontravano i suoi. Non ci ha dato troppo peso. È solo un altro pezzo delle sue bugia che si incastra sotto le luci del palcoscenico: e che il vestito di Giulia brillasse sotto tutti quei fari è soltanto un bene.  
“Io cercavo te.”  
Lo dice d'istinto, con le mani ancora strette alla ceramica bianca, e Michael ride, di una risata sguaiata. Quasi non si notano le lacrime che si addensano agli angoli dei suoi occhi.  
“Don't.”  
“Eh?”  
“Non dire così.”  
Federico lo trova, alla fine, il coraggio per voltarsi. Per guardarlo negli occhi senza scontrarsi contro mille riflessi che si confondono nello sguardo, che sono difficili da guardare con la testa che gira e il cuore che ruggisce sempre più frenetico in fondo al petto. Che è ubriaco quanto lui se ne accorge dal modo in cui si poggia al muro alle sue spalle, dal quel sorriso amaro che non tocca gli occhi. “Tu eri chiaro oggi. La finale è passata.”  
“Siamo andati bene.”  
“We did our job. As you wanted.”  
Michael parla in inglese quando le parole non gli escono dalle labbra come vorrebbe, quando pensare a quello che dice diventa difficile e allora chiude gli occhi, reclina la testa indietro, si lascia sfuggire un sospiro, una risata, un grido che diventa un gemito soffocato. È una delle cose che Federico ha imparato per caso, che gli è rimasta impressa nel cervello assieme al colore delle lenzuola del suo appartamento, alle linee spigolose delle spalle sottili contro una federa azzurra, all'abitudine di mettere un po' di musica, anche nel bel mezzo della notte, dopo il sesso e il silenzio e le parole sussurrate contro il sudore del collo. Che spesso non capisca quello che dice dipende molto dalle circostanze: ma questa volta è facile. È tutto là, nell'aria asettica che li circonda, nelle luci al neon che fanno sembrare la sua pelle pallidissima anche se non è così.  
C'è ancora la musica. Ovattata, distorta, rimbomba tra le pareti e quasi assorda. Federico la sente vibrare nel petto.  
“Ti ha chiesto Giulia di chiamarmi?”  
“No. Mi ha chiesto dove eri.”  
Michael riapre gli occhi, e lo fissa con un intensità che fa male. Federico si schiarisce la gola, perché un silenzio così tra loro non c'è mai stato, perché da quando si sono presi la briga di conoscersi davvero anche i silenzi sono diventati parole mormorate. “Va bene così, è tutto okay” dice soltanto, e non sa più neanche lui di che cosa sta parlando. Ma gli occhi di Michael si assottigliano, e le parole che gli sfuggono dalle labbra non sembrano neanche sue. “It's fucking not.”  
Si allontana dal muro lentamente, le labbra ancora tese, le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Federico sente il cuore esplodergli nel petto quando si avvicina lentamente, gli occhi ancora incastrati nei suoi.  
“Fermati”  
Un soffio. C'è un soffio tra loro in quella stanza che puzza di piscio e disinfettante da due soldi, in quell'aria tesa incastrata tra petto e petto, tra respiro e respiro. Puzzano entrambi di alcol, di fumo, di notte insonne. Federico non riesce più a distinguere i contorni della realtà con tutti quei riflessi che li circondano, con quel calore famigliare che quasi sente premuto sulla pelle. Fa male. Fa malissimo, ed è un dolore sordo che scava nel petto, perché forse l'ha capito che cosa sta per succedere, ed è una cazzata così grande che probabilmente passeranno la vita a rimpiangerla questa notte.  
Hanno troppo da perdere.  
Michael non lo ascolta, perché forse è troppo ubriaco per farlo, perché la rabbia che gli annebbia gli occhi non nasconde le lacrime che ricaccia indietro ad ogni respiro. Alza le mani ad accarezzargli i fianchi, e quando Federico prova ad allontanarlo stringe la presa, lo spinge contro il lavandino con un'irruenza che non gli appartiene. I loro corpi combaciano e quasi riesce a sentire i lividi violacei che fioriscono sotto le dita dell'altro, incastrati tra le linee dei tatuaggi. Affonda i pugni nella maglietta dell'altro, lo strattona, grugnisce cercando di allontanarlo da sé, di fare qualcosa, di non mandare tutto a puttane. Ondeggiano e quasi cadono a terra, ma alla fine sono soltanto più vicini. Anche quando Federico affonda le unghie nel collo di Michael l'altro sibila e basta, e non lo lascia andare.  
È surreale il momento in cui la musica si impenna, in cui trema tra le pareti e le labbra di Michael sono sulle sue. Mordono, graffiano, senza cura, senza peccato. È solo un istante, un momento, e che stavolta è davvero l'ultima volta Federico lo sente in quella musica ovattata, in quel silenzio che inghiotte e sospira, ed ha il sapore del sangue sulla lingua e del sudore sulla pelle.  
Federico lo tira a sé più forte. Inspira forte dal naso, geme quando le mani di Michael scivolano lungo il suo corpo, quando cerca frizione e calore contro di lui e tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è il silenzio, la festa, il vuoto che sente improvvisamente addensarsi all'altezza del petto. Non pensa alle conseguenze: non pensa che chiunque potrebbe entrare, che chiunque potrebbe vederli, che mandare tutto a puttane così non ha senso, perché quelle mani le vorrebbe addosso per tutta la vita. Alla fine sente e basta, Federico, come ha sempre voluto fare. Quasi non si accorge che le lacrime che gli bagnano le guance non sono le sue.  
Si cercano disordinatamente. Si vogliono quando la stoffa dei vestiti tira e quasi si strappa, quando quasi lottano per il controllo e non si capisce più se i segni che si lasciano addosso siano voglia o rabbia. Sulla pelle non fanno male. È più un grattarsi via l'anima a vicenda, graffio dopo graffio, morso dopo morso.  
È Michael a riscuotersi. Ad alzare gli occhi un istante verso la porta chiusa, a spingerlo verso la fila di cabine nere accanto agli orinatoi. “The cabinets,” dice soltanto, un mormorio contro le labbra. Federico annuisce, senza capire più niente.  
Quando la porta di plastica si chiude a chiave con uno scatto, è un istante prima che Federico si ritrovi con la fronte premuta contro quella di Michael, le mani che armeggiano con le cinture, la pelle bollente sotto le dita. Lo guarda negli occhi quando si ritrovano pelle contro pelle, e si lascia scappare un gemito contro l'incavo della sua spalla. Succhia la pelle costellata di lividi rossastri, spinge più forte, e per un istante si chiede che cosa stia mormorando Michael contro il suo orecchio. Parole mormorate nel calore di un gemito che restano incastrate in un mezzo grido strozzato, quando alla fine l'orgasmo travolge entrambi.  
Federico ci mette un istante, a riprendere fiato. Si aggrappa al corpo di Michael, si sorreggono a vicenda per un momento. Non si aspetta il modo brusco in cui l'altro lo allontana.  
“Mic,” ha il respiro affannato, i pantaloni alle caviglie, e suona piuttosto ridicola la preoccupazione nella sua voce mentre guarda l'altro rivestirsi, i ricci scuri che cadono disordinati sulla fronte, le labbra quasi violacee nel pallore dei neon. Gli lancia solo uno sguardo con gli occhi arrossati, e lo scatto secco della cabina che si apre e il suono della porta che sbatte alle sue spalle Federico probabilmente se li ricorderà per tutta la vita.  
  
  
Le notti di Milano sono il brivido lungo la schiena nell'aria freddissima che inghiotte senza voglia e luci gelide di mille lampioni in fila lungo uno strada di periferia. Sono il silenzio che un sorso alla volta ti prosciuga l'anima, e il sapore di sigaretta mischiato col liquore che brucia la gola alla fine è solo un pretesto in più per stringere gli occhi contro un cielo così nero da far paura. Quando la porta antincendio gli sbatte alle spalle, Federico inspira profondamente, il sudore che si asciuga in fretta sulla pelle, il sonno che preme sugli occhi, Michael che fissa il niente oltre le luci sparse, e l'aria gelida gli riempie i polmoni. Ha finito le sigarette almeno due ore fa, ma per una volta gli basta la linea sottile delle spalle dell'altro, l'ammasso disordinato di riccioli scuri che sfiorano la base del collo. Li sente ancora tra le dita.  
Michael non si volta a guardarlo, perché le notti di Milano in fondo ti rubano anche il cuore, e Federico si chiede se la notte è passata davvero, se neanche dieci minuti prima erano davvero premuti l'uno contro l'altro, se i segni che si sono lasciati addosso svaniranno con l'alba che arriva, arriva sempre. Le notti di Milano sono solo tempo preso in prestito, e questo lo sa da una vita. Che quelle ore non te le restituisce nessuno, non vuole proprio accettarlo.  
Lo sfiora con gli occhi così delicati da far male. Ambrati come la prima volta, stanchi come non li ha mai visti. Federico si sente un po' perso, con la testa ancora leggera, con l'impronta delle labbra di Michael che pulsa ancora contro il collo.  
C'è anche la sensazione di vuoto che quella scopata gli ha lasciato addosso. Ha perso una parte di se stesso, da qualche parte in quella mezz'ora spesa ad odiare ed amare. Non ne è ancora sicuro, ma il dolore lo sente tutto incastrato in gola.  
“Pensavo te ne fossi andato.”  
“Anche io.”  
“È tardi,” dice soltanto, parole vuote che scivolano nel mezzo sorriso che si disegna sulle sue labbra.  
Le notti di Milano sono anche i due passi che li separano, gli sguardi che si lanciano con tutto quello che trema tra loro. Sono il momento in cui Federico si avvicina, e poggia i gomiti sulla ringhiera accanto a quelli di Michael, sono il calore che ormai è impresso nella pelle. Non gli importa più niente della vita che lo aspetta oltre quella notte che in bocca ha il sapore di troppi cocktail e delle labbra screpolate dell'uomo accanto a lui. Per una volta fissa il silenzio. È abbastanza.  
“Non torno il prossimo anno.”  
Lo sussurra con quella voce roca che si ritrova, con la stanchezza che gli impasta gli occhi ambrati fissi nel buio. Michael fissa il vuoto e non ci prova neanche, a guardarlo fisso negli occhi. Le notti di Milano però sanno essere abbastanza luminose da metterti a nudo l'anima, e lo sanno entrambi. Federico sbircia il profilo del suo volto. “Cosa?”  
“Ho deciso di non rinnovare il contratto.”  
“Come mai?”  
Si stringe nelle spalle, un mezzo sorriso che gli curva le labbra. “Ho fatto questo per tre anni. Devo pensare alla mia musica, alle cose che ho lasciato indietro.”  
“Parli di Andreas?”  
“Parlo di tante cose. Non lo so nemmeno io cosa dico.”  
Si lasciano scappare una mezza risata, sfogano il nervosismo con un'altra mezza verità in meno.  
“Io lo odio Mic. Il sistema, l'industria, come cazzo vuoi chiamarla. Vorrei mollare tutto e fare musica senza tutte queste minchiate.”  
“Se tu pensi questo, devi farlo.”  
Lo dice di getto, la notte che gli rimbalza addosso. Federico scuote la testa. “Manderei tutto a puttane.”  
“Di che parla ora?”  
Il silenzio cade e basta. Si infrange nelle ultime parole che non riescono a scambiarsi, perché, adesso che Federico sa che questo è un addio, è difficile anche respirare. La notte inghiotte piano il sentire di un qualcosa che ha cambiato entrambi, che ha salvato, distrutto, che è rimasto incastrato nell'abbraccio di due anime che si sono trovate troppo diverse e troppo simili. È il rimpianto di una vita non vissuta che entrambi sentono sul fondo del petto, il grido che le notti di Milano ti strappano dal fondo del cuore.  
All'orizzonte, si intravede il bagliore dell'alba. Federico se ne accorge subito, di quel chiarore spettrale che si specchia negli occhi di Michael, che gli scalda un po' l'anima. La mano di Michael scivola sulla sua, un'ultima volta.  
Le notti di Milano muoiono in un silenzio. Quello che resta lo ritrovi quando l'alba fiorisce nel buio, e alla fine basta il sole per rimettere insieme i cocci di te stesso.  
Federico chiude gli occhi, stringe la mano. Ed è un addio, ma forse la mattina che gli fiorisce addosso è solo un modo per ricominciare.

 

_Sing us a song_   
_a song to keep us warm._   
_There's such a chill_   
_such a chill._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomma. E' passato un po'.   
> Vorrei scusarmi in mille modi per tutto il tempo che è passato, ma mi sono successe un sacco di cose in questo perido. Viaggi, soddisfazioni, delusioni, tanta ansia. Però alla fine ce l'ho fatta, e siamo qua. Penso sia la cosa più importante.   
> La storia è ufficialmente finita. Questo è l'ultimo capitolo, e anche se ci sarà un epilogo io considero questa la chiusura. Quello che verrà dopo è un po' un modo per fare chiarezza su certe cose, e un modo per salutarci. Ma ne parleremo quando sarà il momento. 
> 
> La poesia all'inizio non è completa, ma penso che in molti l'avranno riconosciuta. "Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi" è forse la poesia più famosa di Pavese, e ho scelto l'ultima strofa perché non solo penso sia la parte più bella, ma anche perché mi sembrava particolarmente adatta. Così come la canzone, che è dei Radiohead (<3), e che mi ha messo in grandissima difficoltà nel momento in cui ho dovuto scegliere i versi da inserire nel testo. Il titolo completo l'ho tagliato: in realtà sarebbe "Exit Music (for a film)" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8051Hipbmmw ), perché in effetti è stata scritta per i titoli di coda di un film, ma aggiungere il "for a film" mi pareva superfluo. E' una canzoe meravigliosa, tragica e struggente. Non c'è moltro altro da aggiungere
> 
> Vista la mole forse sarebbe stato meglio tagliarlo in due, ma ci tengo a dirvi che questo capitolo è stato un viaggio anche per me, ed è giusto resti integro. Non fosse stato per emitea, che pù di una beta è stata un'amica, una confidente, la "vecchia zia" migliore che potesse capitarmi, questo probabilmente adesso non ci sarebbe. Continuo a ringraziarla con tutto il cuore.   
> Che dire. Ci vediamo per l'epilogo.   
> Un bacio,   
> e alla prossima.


	8. Epilogo (or the way that gravity pushes on everyone)

_Baby it's been a long time coming_  
_Such a long, long time_  
_And I can't stop running_  
_Such a long, long time_  
_Can you hear my heart beating?_  
_Can you hear that sound?_  
' _Cause I can't help thinking_  
_And I won't stop now_  
  
*

 

Londra ad Aprile la prendi un po' così, come viene.  
Qualche volta il cielo si tinge di grigio in neanche un quarto d'ora, l'afa soffocata da un vento gelido, la pioggia che comincia a caderti addosso prima ancora che tu riesca ad accorgertene. Oppure la giornata resta in bilico tra un temporale e qualche raggio di sole, e se fissi le nuvole sembrano quasi volerti schiacciare, con l'asfalto delle strade che ribolle dell'umidità incastrata nei polmoni ad ogni respiro. Londra trema col tempo che cambia troppo in fretta, in Aprile, con la Primavera che si aggrappa ai lembi di un Inverno sempre un po' inclemente, che indugia sulla pelle.  
I Kensington Gardens risplendono del verde di un sole persino troppo caldo, e alle sette del mattino il parco è ancora immerso nel silenzio. Si sente soltanto il tremare delle foglie, il cinguettare stanco di un giorno che inizia, e l'erba è ancora umida di rugiada, la notte pesa sulle palpebre come sempre di prima mattina, eppure basta chiudere gli occhi, inspirare profondamente, buttare fuori pensieri pensanti con un sospiro. Certo, il dolore soffocato in fondo al petto c'è sempre, ma più il tempo passa più diventa solo un mormorare stanco. Un ricordo.  
Melachi ed Amira corrono l'una intorno all'altra, le zampe che si sporcano di terra, le code entusiaste che sferzano l'aria.  
Fa ancora un po' freddo, così presto, ma lui continua a guardarle, seduto contro un albero, senza curarsi dell'erba bagnata e della tensione che sente annodata nelle spalle. Michael poggia la testa contro il tronco, gli occhi socchiusi, e ascolta il silenzio con calma, senza fretta, come faceva a undici anni quando sua madre quasi lo costringeva ad andare al parco tutti i pomeriggi, a ritrovarsi. A capirsi.  
Londra ad Aprile è anche una mattinata che ti trovi incastrata negli occhi socchiusi, assieme ai contorni di una stanza appena disordinata, quando ti svegli e hai ancora stampato nello sguardo un sogno che non riesci ad afferrare completamente, che sfuma col bip secco dell'orologio digitale poggiato sul comodino. Michael ricorda un cielo grigio e una pioggia sottile, e al pensiero trema un po', perché Londra in Aprile non assomiglia per niente alla città grigia e sfatta che è convinto di aver sognato, immersa nel fumo di sigaretta, soffocata su una bocca carnosa.  
Londra in Aprile ha i colori tenui della luce che filtra dalle finestre e illumina il profilo famigliare della persona che dorme accanto a te, il respiro appesantito dal sonno profondo, le lenzuola intrecciate intorno al corpo, Andreas che resta immobile e lui che si dice che in fondo è vero. Che nonostante tutto, il cuore gli esplode ancora di tenerezza.  
Quasi lo vede, alle tre del mattino, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del computer, perso nel suo mondo di inquadrature e piani sequenza, di tagli e montaggio, di spazi aperti e post-produzione. Quasi lo sente, la voce arrochita dal sonno ma addolcita da una serenità che non avevano da mesi. “Vai a letto, io finisco qua.”  
Londra ad Aprile è il vento gelido che non ti aspetti e dura soltanto una manciata di minuti, prima che il sole ti esploda ancora contro e torni il primo calore dell'anno a scaldarti l'anima, mentre pensi a quello che hai e sorridi a te stesso, e lasci che il freddo ti accarezzi per tutto il tempo che serve. Ad occhi chiusi Londra ad Aprile ha un sapore diverso, sulle labbra, e improvvisamente sulla pelle sembra un Inverno che ha lasciato cicatrici troppo profonde quasi per caso.  
Londra ad Aprile è anche il rimpianto, quando il cielo si annuvola improvvisamente, quando la pioggia comincia a cadere pian piano. Tra pochi minuti il cielo tornerà chiaro, la pioggia affonderà nell'erba, perché Londra ad Aprile gioca col tempo e con le emozioni che ti tieni dentro, ma alla fine splende sempre.  
E forse, solo forse, che non sei felice come credi lo sai fin troppo bene.

Milano se l'è lasciata alle spalle. Con il suo cielo grigio e il suo modo di avvolgerti in fretta, con quell'aria stanca che ti si appiccica addosso al mattino e non ti lascia più andare.  
Di città ne ha viste tante, Michael. Stampati negli occhi si ritrova i contorni di skyline diversi, di cieli chiarissimi e notti luminose, ma in fondo a Milano ha lasciato un pezzo d'anima ed uno di cuore, e ad occhi chiusi quel cielo grigio gli riempie lo sguardo, gli lacera l'anima dolcemente ad ogni respiro. Con la pioggia che cade così poi, spessa e rada, quasi le sente bruciare le cicatrici che l'Italia gli ha lasciato dentro.  
Ogni tanto ci pensa così, come adesso, nella quiete di una mattinata che non vuole spiegarsi, dopo essersi svegliato con la voglia di piangere e ridere allo stesso tempo, con i versi in testa di una canzone che non scriverà. Ha smesso di fare domande alla vita da anni ormai, e neanche ci prova più a gridare contro il cielo, a scavarsi nell'anima per risposte che sa che non esistono, che in fondo non hanno senso, perché quello che conta lo senti sulla pelle.  
Ogni tanto pensa anche a _Lui._ Con tutti quei tatuaggi e quegli occhi incazzati più con loro stessi che col mondo, e gli si muove qualcosa dentro, e cominciano a prudergli le mani.  
Di _Lui_ resta un sospiro. Resta il calore che ha trovato su quella pelle, il sapore di sigaretta incastrato in un bacio, la convinzione che in fondo, in un'altra vita, sarebbe stato diverso.  
Quando apre gli occhi Amira e Melachi stanno ancora correndo. La pioggia cade, il sole si nasconde.  
Qualche volta, Londra ad Aprile è così malinconica che gli fa venire voglia di ballare.

Andreas l'ha lasciato addormentato sul lato sinistro del letto, la sua attrezzatura ancora sparsa sul tavolo della cucina, le valigie ancora da preparare gettate a terra nel salone.  
Ripensa a ieri notte, quando sono tornati a casa troppo tardi e troppo stanchi, quando lui ha comunque insistito per rimettersi a lavoro per finire un montaggio che lo sta facendo impazzire da mesi. Lo rivede al suo fianco mentre gli posa una mano sulla spalla e gli lascia un bacio premuto sulle labbra, mentre ridono e si prendono in giro come non facevano da mesi. Lo rivede quando ha aperto gli occhi di scatto, quel sogno negli occhi, e si è reso conto di non averlo sentito sdraiarsi accanto a lui.  
Andreas nella sua testa è così tante cose che neanche riesce a pensarle tutte insieme. Un sorriso in controluce, un odore famigliare, quella cosa che hai e che neanche provi più a spiegarti, perché fa parte di te e basta questo. Dell'amore ha imparato che non è il tempo a guarire ogni ferita, che le cose cambiano sempre e non c'è solo l'euforia dei primi mesi, le paure che ti fanno fare stronzate così grandi che poi provaci, a venire a patti con te stesso. C'è il calore che cresce nel petto pian piano e poi esplode quando meno te lo aspetti, ci sono le lacrime di parole gridate, ci sono i rimorsi di avventure vissute a metà. Andreas l'ha travolto con uno sguardo, con un modo di essere spigliato e sarcastico, con quel sorriso un po' malizioso sempre impigliato negli occhi. Erano anni diversi, con l'adrenalina di un sogno appena realizzato che pompava nelle vene e la paura di non essere all'altezza che veniva a trovarlo di notte, tra le ore perse di un jet lag ingestibile o tra i bicchieri svuotati in fretta di feste a cui non avrebbe voluto essere. Andreas era il volto carino dietro una telecamera, le labbra arricciate e una voce profonda che gli si infilava dritta nello stomaco, una risata soffocata contro il collo la prima volta che hanno scopato, stretti in uno stanzino con mezza Universal a festeggiare oltre la porta chiusa. Il giorno dopo si aspettava sguardi imbarazzati e un silenzio senza troppe pretese. Andreas, invece, gli si era presentato davanti con quei suoi occhi azzurri e determinati, con il sorriso sulle labbra e i segni della notte prima ancora impressi sulla pelle pallida del collo. “Insomma, adesso mi inviti ad uscire?”  
L'ha imparato subito, Michael. Che Andreas ama la semplicità di una cena insieme, la sicurezza di avere qualcuno accanto, e soprattutto che ad una scopata disordinata dopo aver bevuto troppo preferisce fare l'amore con la luce spenta, con quella risata profonda che di tanto in tanto gli scuote il petto.  
La prima volta che hanno litigato, litigato davvero, con le grida incastrate in gola e le mani strette per non farsi del male, il risentimento gli è uscito dalle labbra tutto insieme. Il problema, e Michael lo sa adesso ma al se stesso di neanche ventisei anni non saprebbe neanche spiegarlo, è che alla fine è inutile fingere. Che rimanere bloccati nelle stesse parole ti lascia con la gola secca e le dita bloccate su tasti che non riesci più a suonare. Che la paura di amare, prima o poi, la lasci al caso, perché quando resti solo davvero allora ti senti soffocare.  
Gli ci sono voluti un paio di calci in culo e l'incidente di Paloma, per capire: un album intero per rimettere insieme se stesso e quello che erano. Certo, Andreas l'ha quasi preso a pugni quando si sono rivisti, lui immobile sulla porta con le lacrime agli occhi e la demo di _Origin of Love_ in mano, l'altro con quei suoi occhi azzurri induriti, col viso impassibile di chi si è ritrovato tra le mani un cuore spezzato. È stata la prima volta in cui si sono ritrovati.  
Alla fine, lo ama. Lo sa mentre apre gli occhi e si incanta tra le gocce di pioggia che cadono rade, lo sapeva mesi fa, quando hanno ricominciato a gridarsi cattiverie addosso perché il tempo non c'era mai, perché forse sono troppo diversi, perché con una vita così trovare il modo diventa difficile. Lo sapeva anche mentre stringeva al petto qualcun'altro e qualcosa dentro cresceva, cresceva, e restava piantato là, sul fondo del cuore.

La prima volta che si sono incontrati fumava contro una porta antincendio, una mano affondata in tasca, la sua ragazza che rideva mentre parlavano sotto la pioggia rada di una Milano senza voglia. Un sorriso, qualcuno che faceva le presentazioni. Quegli occhi scuri e un po' tristi che forse l'avevano colpito subito, che forse non aveva neanche notato con tutti quei piercing e quei tatuaggi.  
Qualche volta gli piace pensare di averlo capito subito, con un'occhiata che neanche ricorda anche se sa che non è vero. Ci ha messo quasi un anno a lasciarselo scivolare addosso e a vedere oltre quello sguardo sempre incazzato col mondo: a capire che in fondo _Fedez_ gli ricorda il se stesso di anni fa, con la rabbia di una giovinezza che lascia prosciugati, con le paure di una vita davanti che sembra impossibile da affrontare. Quando ha cominciato a guardarlo davvero, con Andreas sempre più lontano, immaginarsi morire su quelle labbra era diventato un chiodo fisso. La piccola ossessione da consumare in fretta fra le lenzuola stropicciate di un letto vuoto, in una camera d'albergo, nell'appartamento di Milano arredato in fretta senza il profumo di Andreas tra i cuscini.  
Ad un certo punto l'ha toccato davvero, Federico. Quando ha smesso di guardarlo e quando ha cominciato a conoscerlo, quando l'ha scoperto con le sue insicurezze, i suoi sogni, quel suo modo di prenderlo in giro per una parola detta troppo in fretta, per una risata troppo sguaiata. L'ha capito quando si è reso conto che tutti quei tatuaggi che si è disegnato addosso sono lì per nascondere il mondo di mostri che si nasconde sottopelle.  
Che non sarebbe stato il vizio di un'ora doveva capirlo subito.

Si sente un infame, Michael. In fondo sa di esserlo, perché non è la prima volta che tradisce, anche se Federico è stato diverso. Gli ha sconvolto la vita quando a trent'anni credeva di aver finalmente trovato se stesso.  
Di lui gli restano i sospiri. La bocca screpolata, la paura di ritrovarsi un suo segno addosso, l'odore di fumo che si portava in giro ovunque, che si ritrovava impigliato sui vestiti e cercava di lavare via dai capelli dopo ogni incontro, ogni bacio, ogni grido soffocato in fondo al petto. Del suo modo di amare gli restano l'irruenza delle prime notti e la bocca massacrata che vedeva riflessa allo specchio ogni volta miste ai suoi sussurri, alle sue insicurezze mentre faceva di tutto per nascondere il tremito delle mani mentre fumava con l'odore di sesso ancora addosso. Che stava sbagliando tutto Michael l'ha capito nel momento in cui ha smesso di volerlo e basta. In cui per un istante l'ha immaginato stretto a sé, con l'alba che filtrava dalle finestre, col petto ad ascoltare il ritmo tranquillo del suo cuore, le dita perse a percorrere il contorno di tutti quei tatuaggi, di tutte quelle paure nascoste e soffocate in quei baci violenti scambiati per errore.  
Che doveva finire l'ha capito subito. Poi ha cominciato ad innamorarsi, e il dolore è rimasto tutto là, in una vita che non potrà mai vivere.

Se fosse stato diverso. _Se fossimo stati diversi._  
È inutile chiederselo, quando anche a Londra piove in Aprile.

La porta dell'appartamento si chiude alle sue spalle con un tonfo sordo. Amira e Melachi scalpitano qualche istante prima che riesca a togliere loro il guinzaglio, e la casa non è silenziosa come se la aspettava. Nel salone la luce riempie gli occhi, l'odore del caffè appena fatto si appiccica ai vestiti, il rumore lieve di piatti e stoviglie. I suoni famigliari di una quotidianità a cui non si abituerà mai.  
“Mica?”  
La voce arriva insieme ad occhi ancora assonnati e capelli disordinati, una tazza di caffè troppo grande fra le mani e due occhiaie che fanno paura. Andreas sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, quando si affaccia alla porta della cucina con ancora il sonno disegnato sul viso, la stanchezza increspata agli angoli degli occhi. Michael sorride appena, mentre si toglie la giacca e si passa una mano tra i capelli. “Già in piedi?”  
L'altro si poggia senza troppa convinzione allo stipite, si stringe nelle spalle mentre porta la tazza alle labbra.”Devo lavorare,” Alle sue spalle sul tavolo ci sono due computer accesi, una quantità imbarazzante di appunti sparsi un po' ovunque, l'attrezzatura che si porta dietro da una vita poggiata un po' a terra, un po' sull'isola al centro della stanza. Al disordine di Andreas ormai ci ha fatto l'abitudine, ma continua ad alzare un sopracciglio ogni volta che lo trova immerso in tutto quel caos.  
“Hai lasciato di nuovo la finestra aperta, ieri notte.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Potresti smettere di fumare di nascosto. Smetterò di ricordartelo prima o poi,” ma Michael lo dice col sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Non aspetto altro,” ed anche Andreas sorride.  
Michael lo sente comunque, il groppo in gola di una bugia. Ma il tempo passa, le ferite svaniscono. Non si racconta cazzate, e un giorno probabilmente gli dirà tutto comunque per quanto male possa fare: ma adesso stanno tornando alla normalità. Rimettono insieme i pezzi, ricominciano da capo.  
“Dov'eri?”  
Michael alza gli occhi, la giacca leggera ancora tra le mani. “Al parco.”  
Andreas annuisce, poi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Hai fatto uscire i cani con la pioggia?” Melachi gli passa accanto strusciandosi alle sue gambe, Michael si china ad accarezzarle il muso che comincia ad ingrigirsi pian piano. “Non pioveva quando sono uscito. Eravamo già di ritorno quando ha cominciato a venir giù sul serio.”  
“Però sta già schiarendo.”  
Oltre la finestra della sala ancora spalancata, il cielo si illumina oltre le nuvole. La luce filtra nel bianco e acceca negli occhi, riverbera nella stanza e la macchia di sfumature, mentre gli occhi di Andreas si riempiono di pagliuzze dorate.  
“Andy?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Vieni qua.”  
Lo bacia piano sulle labbra, prendendosi il tempo che serve, quello che ci vuole per dimenticare.  
L'amore te lo ritrovi appiccicato addosso come un vizio che credevi di poter controllare, come un gioco che sul più bello ti sfugge dalle dita, che ci metti anni a costruire e qualche secondo a perdere, che qualche volta lacera la pelle e ti si conficca nel cuore.  
L'ha capito troppo tardi, Michael. Alla fine di un Inverno che non viveva da anni, quando ormai il danno era fatto e allora provaci, a rimettere insieme i pezzi. I cocci restano a terra, e a te resta quello che hai.  
I capelli di Andreas sono morbidi, quando ci affonda le dita. Le sue mani calde, quando lascia la tazza di caffè sul mobile accanto all'ingresso e le sente vagare sulla sua schiena.  
Che hai amato troppo, alla fine, lo sai fin troppo bene.  
 

Per un po' forse continuerò ad urlare il tuo nome a me stesso, nel cuore. Ma alla fine la ferita si cicatrizzerà.  
-David Grossman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando ho cominciato a scrivere questa storia l'ho fatto senza pretese. Un po' incoscientemente, un po' senza sapere dove mi avrebbe portata, un po' perché erano anni che non riuscivo a portare alla fine un progetto, e magari, questa volta...  
> Alla fine, ci siamo arrivati davvero.  
> E' stata un avventura. Con questi personaggi, con queste parole, con le persone meravigliose che ho conosciuto: a partire da emitea. Parlo direttamente con te, perché non fosse stato per i tuoi consigli e le tue parole non sarei qui, adesso, a concludere una storia che mi ha prosciugata nel miglior modo possibile. Grazie a te, sono riuscita a scrivere ancora, senza abbandonare a metà l'ennesimo progetto, senza riuscire a raccontare. Di questo, ti sarò sempre grata.  
> Così come sono grata a voi. Che la storia l'avete seguita ed amata, presa un po' così, con la pazienza che ci vuole con un'autrice distratta che non pubblica per mesi.  
> Grazie Mille, davvero.
> 
> La canzone che ho preso in prestito è Gravity, dei Coldplay. Poco conosciuta, molto struggente, un manifesto al fatto che alla fine non sempre le cose vanno come vogliamo, che il peso della vita sulle spalle lo sentiamo tutti. Per tutto il racconto ho lasciato la parola a Federico: ma certe cose si fanno sempre in due. Ed era giusto che qualcuno dicesse la sua.  
> Vorrei queste note non finissero mai. Mi sto commuovendo, sono una persona emotiva. Ma sono certa che ci saranno ancora tante altre occasioni. 
> 
> Un bacio,  
> e alla prossima.


End file.
